


It Started With An Ad

by pinkphoenix



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Behave or you'll get the daddy treatment, Cherry Popping, Confessions, Craigslist, Daddy Kink, Insecurities, It Gets Worse, Lazy Sundays, M/M, Momo is an idiot, MomoTori, Rin is a hot and sexy cop, Slow Build, Spanking, Tickling, arrest me officer?, being poor in college, but mostly sousuke, cute birthmarks and rimming, daddy kink AU, duckie panties, even choking on your first bj, mention of souharu, no glove no love, rin will thank his injuries, rintori - Freeform, student/older man warning!, there is a first time for everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix/pseuds/pinkphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is struggling to find a job to support himself through college, a broke student and while he's literally on the verge of being homeless he's saved by an ad on Craigslist advertising a cleaning vacancy. Rin, an angry cop who is still in recovery at home due to a gang attack, his home becomes a total dump and is forced to clean up his act. Only except he isn't going to be the one  doing any cleaning. Turns out Sousuke's little plan is probably, no doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the second time he'd done it now. The first time around he'd planted his head into the keyboard and wondered why the caps were on for the past five minutes afterwards until he'd realized it was entirely his fault, this time it was only the desk. He sighed, sitting up properly, not really in the mood to continue his job search - but by god he needed to get his ass into gear.

Nitori Aiichirou was a poor college student. He was literally just surviving off his last wage, and his rent was due. Last month he had to borrow money from his good friend Momo in order to keep a roof over his head. His friend didn't really care, said it was fine, but Nitori promised he would pay him back. He wasn't like that, one of the types to rip of 'friends' and run off laughing with filled pockets. Momo had always been good to Nitori throughout school, and especially now, when he was struggling. Plus, Nitori didn't want to ask his parents for money, they worked out of the country a lot and thought it was just showing them proof that he couldn't take care of himself, when he could.

God, he needed something. Any job, as long as it suited around his lectures and he could easily get there without hassle. It didn't matter - just a job would be nice. He had applied for so many things yet heard nothing back or had any interviews. And, well, Nitori had always gotten his answer once the interviewer took a single look at him. Not that he was by any means scruffy or unkempt, but too scrawny, didn't look as if he could lift or carry anything or be of any use. It was pretty damn unfair. Even for a job as a barista, working in some crappy coffee shop in the depths of Shibuya, you still needed experience to get experience which was on its own ridiculous.

He scrolled around some more on various job sites, or even the local ads in Tokyo. Just then, his phone vibrated. Keeping his eyes right on the screen, he already knew it was Momo, probably checking in to see how he was doing.

 **From: Momo, To: Ai:**  
Any luck?

Nitori gave what was a mixture of a fake laugh and mostly sheer disappointment. Shaking his head as he replied back with

 **From: Ai, To: Momo:**  
0

 **From: Momo, To: Ai:**  
If you get the boot you're always welcome to shack up with me! ( . T _ T )  <3 \\(^ w ^ ; )/

Because they both knew it was eventually going to come down to being evicted. Nitori wanted to cry, he wanted to just bawl and give up. But he couldn't. He decided it was time to take a little break from writing up another reirekisho* and grab another cup of coffee, because this was going to be a long night. Well, morning, because now re-checking his phone Nitori saw that it was almost two. Oops. There were no classes today… tomorrow… later? Anyway, so he could just sleep the entire day away, and then  _hopefully_  wake up refreshed so he could get a move on and do adult things. Adulting or trying to adult was pretty hard.

After coffee, more searching and some weird sports anime he'd gotten into lately, Nitori clicked it all off then headed straight for a new tab. Unfortunately for him, if he did get evicted then he sure as hell wouldn't be able to watch complete  _filth_ out loud like he was doing right now. Seems he would have to be investing in a pair of earphones pretty soon.

* * *

 Sousuke shook his head at Rin, who could only stand there in the middle of the kitchen rolling his eyes, lighting up yet another cigarette. It was certainly getting beyond a joke now. He was tired of his friend's mood swings and all the childish behavior.

"Thought you were quitting?"

Rin was now getting a little agitated by Sousuke's snide remarks. If he hadn't been jumped that night then none of this would have happened, he would never have been in this state and his house certainly wouldn't look the way it does. Things could be worse though. Somehow.

"My body, not yours."

"Ever heard of second hand smoke? Seriously, put it out," Sousuke scolded. "I'm sick of you pulling your face like a little kid, you will be able to go back to work soon. Rin, it isn't going to be like this forever, and you're pretty fucking lucky that they didn't have a knife on them." Rin rolled his eyes again. "Keep doing that and I'll slap you till they roll at the back of your head."

"You weren't the one who was attacked, were you? Also if you're that bothered about the smoke then go home."

Plates were piled up, the what looked like it used to be laminate wooden flooring was filthy and everything, just  _everything_  was a mess. Rin was lucky he was still alive, really since the attack, but it was no fun being on the sick. The hospital had let him out early thankfully, but he could only hobble around his apartment with crutches. Some cop he was supposed be…

Ever since he was attacked by that mob of hooligans, Rin being Rin, just took it as his life sentence. Things weren't going to get better anymore, this was it. Everything was over for him. Sousuke cast him another look, Rin was just there sat on the arm of his sofa, arms crossed with his cig in one hand, staring into space. Looking pitiful as anything. Ever the dramatic.

It wasn't like him to act like this, Rin was usually so strong minded and clean. Sousuke knew what that gang had done to him had definitely scared him, done something to him and pressed a button inside of him he didn't know he had. To see him shake even just a little bit and lose sleep wasn't worth it. This could not go on a moment longer.

Sousuke began grabbing the dirty plates and cups from his coffee tables, if Rin wasn't going to help himself then Sousuke was. At that moment, Rin snapped out of his daze when he realised just what he was doing. He shot up after him on crutches with his cigarette in the corner of his mouth, frowning and mumbling curses.

"I'm only trying to help" Sousuke snapped, angrily slamming down a mug. Both were stunned that it hadn't managed to even crack from such force.

"Yeah, well, don't."

"You can't keep fucking…" he cut himself off, calming down to gather his thoughts. "Unless you get back on your toes, boss isn't going to even consider allowing you back. You need some help, I know right now everything seems like it's gone to shit but... You're my friend, bro, almost and I'm not going to let you rot away."

Rin wanted to cry. He even looked as if he was going to, he was emotional to begin with, without even including the effects of the attack. This was by far one of the worst moments in his life. It was all going wrong and he could almost admit it was probably as horrid as the time his father passed away. Well, maybe that was exaggerating things a bit, but nearly.

"Mm" he hummed, half in agreement, half in acknowledgment.

Sousuke leaned back against the counter next to him. Softly, he smiled. "We'll sort you out"

"Oh give it a rest..."

"Not until you decide to man up."

* * *

 The next afternoon Nitori decided to call it quits - right after he got his hopes up too high when he saw a response back from a fast food place he'd applied for a week ago. Unfortunately, it stated that he "wasn't suitable" for the job and that his application had been "unsuccessful". Then there was one right after, claiming that they were sorry due to the "high amounts of applicants" they were apparently receiving, he hadn't gotten a place.

He probably shouldn't, money, and all, but Nitori was going to treat himself to the most unhealthy, greasy cheeseburger and a large chocolate milkshake just to cheer his little self up a notch. Momo called him right in the middle of a mouthful and he immediately began bawling like a baby, crying in between milkshake and chewed up burger. Momo sounded either like he was trying not to laugh but be sympathetic at the same time. He told Nitori to stay put and that he'd meet him right after class, which he did. They were probably there for almost an hour and half because Momo ordered himself food along with dessert for a sobbing Nitori.

"You could always... Hey, have you looked on Craigslist?" Momo suggested.

Nitori blinked at him. Then stopped with a stone cold stare until one eye twitched.

"Are you being serious? Momo, be serious."

"Well they do have jobs, y'know," he said, throwing a fry into his mouth.

"I want a  _job_ , not a cock up my ass," Nitori rebuffed.

Momo snickered, "But you wouldn't mind that either, huh?"

Nitori, not caring that he had just wiped the smeared chocolate on the corner of his mouth with his hand, swatted at Momo, earning a grossed laugh.

"It's not about that, Momo I just need a job. I mean, I can't ask my parents for money, especially not right now when they're both working and how… things are at the moment."

The smile soon faded from Momo's face, turning back into nothing but all seriousness. "Are they… still arguing?"

Nitori only nodded.

"You could still ask though?" Momo pressed.

"No, I don't want to burden them with any more trouble. I'll figure something out… I don't have any other option..."

"Well you're still welcome at my place, hey it could be fun! Me, you and Pyun-"

Instant  _no_ , Nitori wasn't having any of it. He shook his head grimacing. "Please, not while we're eating. I don't want to think about your... Oh god!"

Momo and his ever growing collection of crawlies and critter friends. The more Nitori thought of them, the more he begged the gods above for a job. He loved Momo, they were best pals, but he could not stand all the weird animals he hauled up in his apartment. Especially the insects.

"Aw... Pyunsuke misses you!"

"Don't start."

Nitori wasn't certain whether Momo was trying his dandiest to put him off either his chocolate fudge cake or living with him the most when he pulled out his phone opposite him, chewing, away and brought up a picture of that cursed stag-beetle.

He didn't even look at the screen, he tried to look everywhere else, but where ever his eyes followed so did the picture. Eventually, he got tired and brushed it away but caught a glimpse of the thing anyway.

"Stop it! Momo, you're being annoying."

"But look at his ickle face!" he cooed, dabbing a greased finger at his screen. "He's so cute, I'm thinking of upgrading, actually."

"It doesn't have a face. Upgrading your phone?"

"No, no! I meant getting Pyunsuke a bigger terrarium! You can get fancier ones now, bigger the better, and I might even buy him one of those little ruins for decoration... I think he'd really like that…" he babbled.

Stabbing into the last of his cake, Nitori grunted and just gobbled it up. He had no idea why he bothered to listen to this nonsense sometimes. Stag-beetles, tanks and stuff when he was on the verge of becoming officially homeless.

"Wish I was that beetle…" he muttered, just loud enough for Momo to hear him.

"Really? Aw Nitori-kun! I would take such good care of you."

For the first time ever, Nitori felt quite envious of that stag-beetle. It was spoiled rotten, but most of all, it had a home.

* * *

 Sousuke had tried cleaning up. He'd tried vacuuming the place, freeing it from god knows what was mushed there into the carpet and, he'd tried putting things anyway but they just kept mounting up. Everywhere he looked there was simply more to do. It was getting ridiculous.

"Fucking hell, Rin!" he scolded, narrowing his eyes at the way Rin was just sprawled over his sofa watching TV.

He hadn't been dressed in days, unless you called  _dressed_  being a sweaty tank top and his usual grey sweats (which would probably walk into the washing machine themselves if they weren't being worn for the probably sixth day in a row). God, even his hair was greasy enough to fry chips in and all that stubble among his battered face resembled a burning forest.

"Rin," he began again calmly. Sousuke felt quite sorry for him now. Rin didn't deserve what had happened to him, but this was no way to live. "You need to buck up and get a damn shower at least. Rin, you listening?"

He nodded. That was a good sign. Stalking over, Sousuke stood, arms crossed, in front of the view of the telly and immediately met with a frown from Rin.

"Move," he grunted.

"Not until you shift that ass of yours and go shower," Sousuke said, stern, almost  _mothering_.

Rin looked up at him, glaring. Fucking  _glaring_.

"Not in the mood…"

"You're  _never_  in the mood, I'm surprised you've just about been in the mood to wipe your own ass crack, not to mention anything else. Look at the state of you!"

He then turned on to his back, causing Sousuke to just groan at his behavior. It was getting worse and worse. "All you ever do is moan at me… I'm an injured man and all I want is some P and Q, thank you."

"All the more reason for me to moaning at you then, isn't it?"

"Ugh..."

Rin truly did  _not_  appreciate it when Sousuke leaned over him, he even tilted his head away for good measure. It wasn't cute, if that was what he was aiming for.

"You smell like mackerel," he noted gruffly.

"Oh… Gee… Why mackerel?!"

Sighing, Rin swiveled his legs around and back onto the floor. Goodness, he could actually smell himself now, properly sat up. He didn't want to admit it but Sousuke was right, he well and truly did whiff. He supposed it wasn't too great for his wounds either, since he should be keeping those cleans too.

Remembering he had a loose towel hanging over his settee he grabbed it, flinging it around his neck and Sousuke was still stood there watching him. Bit freaky, so Rin cast him a smirk.

"Been having Haru over by any chance?"

Rin laughed at the way Sousuke lost his cool, grimacing and looking away like he did. Not ashamed but almost. "Oh stop it."

"Not surprised, you're getting used to the pong then eh?"

"Mm... Could say that but he's still being house trained at the moment."

"Bless him, you ought to watch he doesn't burn the place down. Keep an eye on him."

Sousuke snorted a little and nudged at Rin's shoulder but only gently. "Since when were you so..."

Rin turned to eye him up and down then rolled his eyes. "Your fishy little boyfriend isn't my type thanks."

"Let's hope so, still you like them young right? All delicate and sweet," he pressed. Rin was beginning to go rather red, which wasn't something you often saw. "Fruit between their loins still ripe?"

"Fuck off Sou! Goin' for a shower and here-" he threw up his arm and pushed his armpit right up into Sousuke's face who recoiled, repulsed. "Have a good lick since you enjoy mackerel so much."

"God, you're gross"

He could only laugh even more.

"Yet you laugh about it? No wonder you're single."

"Yep!"

Sousuke shook his head. "Proud asshole."

It was a relief when Rin went off for that shower because Sousuke had an idea. A very shady, no doubt cringe worthy idea that would almost improbably get his ass kicked, but it was worth it for Rin's benefit... and his own amusement. He sat down and pulled out his phone. Technology was an absolute blessing these days.

Craigslist was the perfect solution to this situation. Golden, in fact, and there was no doubt some kid out there was struggling to earn a bit of cash to fund his weekend piss ups or shopping sprees. So he made a quick ad and as much as he wanted to snap a quick picture of the place just to show Rin up for being such a dirty pig, he didn't. Plus, he was trying to reel someone in, couldn't scare them off too quickly. They had yet to even meet Rin, hell knows how that was going to go.

**Cleaner wanted**

**37 year old man in urgent need with the cleaning due to a bad accident, flexibility would be an advantage and willing to pay weekly. 18+**

**No experience needed. Must be reliable and thorough.**

**Currently just a temp position but that can change. For more details of what's required please get back to me on ++++++++++++**

**Thanks**

**Do NOT contact me with unsolicited services or offers.**

Sousuke smirked at his work.

What was done was done. He pressed 'submit' and in seconds it appeared with all the other needy listings. Sousuke actually cackled alone to himself, well he was only doing Rin a favor, and someone else too. Whatever, Rin would be thanking him in no time. Probably…

* * *

 It was three in the morning on a Saturday.

Nitori wasn't even looking at the jobs pages anymore, he had given up and had already made a start on packing some of his things, ready to move in with Momo. Not as if he owned tons anyway since he was only renting his place out and all but he still did have a little bit extra to store into bags. It was such a stressful process, especially on top of his school workload which made it even more annoying. Nitori did not need this shit.

Anyway, he was feeling a bit happy at the moment what with his cup noodle and some cheap chocolate he'd bought an hour ago on his late night mission to the conbini. It was nice but having an income to pay for it would be much nicer.

Slurping up the last of his noodles, he clicked off the current webpage and then took a moment to question himself why on earth he was doing this, since anything Momo comes up with never works or is just totally pointless. So Nitori should just try out Craigslist, see how it goes, despite the filthy posts he'll be bombarded with. He had little sanity left anyway.

So he scouted through the 'jobs' page just to see what was on offer, as expected there were 'vacancies' from some really strange people. Nitori was shocked, he read some of them and actually felt a tad ashamed he lived in the same nation as these goons.

"Cleaner?" He whispered.

Nitori blinked a few times, it sounded reasonable, and no experience was needed either. Score! Nitori was  _so_  applying for this in the morning.

He was getting himself a cup of coffee when he decided to give the job a ring up. Leaning back against the counter as he waited for the kettle to boil, Nitori had to gather his thoughts for a second and think about what he was going to say. He didn't find it easy,, speaking on the phone, too awkward and preferred face to face contact - but he needed this job.

Nitori had to ring twice before the person picked up.

"Yeah, hello?"

The voice was gruff from sleep, croaky and did not sound too pleased. Nitori almost wanted to 'welp' and put down, but he didn't. He had to stick this out.

"Hi" he began slowly, keeping it calm. "I saw your ad on CraigsList and I'm very interested in taking up the position."

There was sudden silence, to the point where Nitori had to look back at his phone just to see the call was still connected but the time was rolling on. "Hello?"

"Sorry, what?"

He rubbed his foot against the slight spillage on the floor when he went to pour in his milk. "Your ad you posted? Um… the cleaning vacancy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, who is this?" this guy did not sound too happy.

"Ah... my name is Nitori Aiichirou."

"Is this a prank? Look kid, it's a bit too early for this shit and I'm in no mood for games."

"No, no! Honestly, you placed an ad offering a job and I am in desperate need of work right now, I just thought I would enquire about it is all."

"My number was on that thing?"

"Yes" Nitori bit back, getting a bit irritated by this guy's rudeness. "I can give you the link if you want me to?"

"For a cleaning job?"

"For a cleaning job," Nitori repeated.

"I don't even have any-  _SOUSUKE!_ Bastard fucking... Gonna kill him!" he heard down the line, followed by a lot of crumpling and other noises Nitori couldn't work out. Feeling a bit annoyed now, so there hadn't been no job by the sounds of things/ Nitori felt his heart anchor almost into the depth of his gut, his luck was terrible. This wasn't fair.

"If there is no job then I'm going to hang up now, okay? Sorry for bothering you but thanks for your time, I guess." he hung up. Nitori didn't know how his phone hadn't broken or smashed the screen when he threw it on the counter space, but it should have done.  _Great, isn't this just great…_

Nitori angrily made his drink, not caring about the splashes and mess he made, then shuffled back to his bedroom.

* * *

 Sousuke thought that buying Rin a nice take-out would calm him down, to no avail. Not even food could solve this apparently - his favourite Thai wasn't doing him wonders this time. Sousuke was tucking into his own while watching Rin stab into his rice. Okay, so he knew he shouldn't have gone behind his friend's back like that, but he was only trying. More than what could be said for Rin, at any rate.

"I didn't think anyone would even call y'know"

Rin sent him a horrible look. "Worried you'd be found out? Too bad, you're out of luck."

"No," he shook his head. "Just surprised really… but you should give whoever it was a chance."

"Have you seen the place-" Sousuke tried not to laugh and choke on his food as Rin pointed to the living room. "Oh forget it, yes I know it's all down to me, don't have to tell me twice!"

"Never said anything."

"Piss off, I can see it in your eyes."

"Then don't look at me? Simple, go on Rin give it a try."

Rin dragged his hands down his face sighing. He knew he had to do something, it was going to be a while until he could go back to work after all. "You're such an asshole for dragging me into this."

"Oi, it's your own mess so take some responsibility," he lectured.

Tapping his fingers there on the counter, Rin was deep in thought, debating whether he should just fall through with Sousuke's sneaky little plan. He looked back at his friend seeing him there, staring and then back to the counter, and then to Sousuke again until he lost it.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled.

"Doing what?"

"Staring, god it's annoying."

"Can't help it when you're making a funny face, what're you thinking about exactly?" Sousuke asked as he shoved in some rice.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuffy stuff."

"But what stuff exactly?"

Rin slammed his fist down causing a clatter with the plates and food. "Is this fifty fucking questions?! Alright, alright I was just having a little think about this ad of  _yours_." Sousuke made a gross snort at the emphasis, smirking even more at the resulting face Rin pulled.

"Really? Oh, how thoughtful of you."

Right now, Sousuke was lucky Rin loved him too much to just dump the remainder of his meal over his head. Anybody else, he probably would have and kicked them out to boot.

"Yes, really. Might give whoever it was a run for their money."

"No harm in trying, you never know, it might become a thing. I had a friend once who got into domestic cleaning actually, he really enjoyed it but it wasn't exactly that kind of-" Sousuke stopped midway at his words for a second then said, "Say, that person who called, did they give you any details?"

Rin shrugged. "Told me their name but I've forgotten what it was"

"You're hopeless. Right okay, what about their age? Situation?" nut Rin just stood there looking at him blankly, he took that as a blatant  _no_. "Great"

"They were male, sounded pretty young."

"Probably a student, a lot of them can't even afford a tin of vegetables let alone books or anything else they need."

"Seems your Haru gets by just fine though, doesn't he? Since he's practically got a fuckin'  _daddy_ to meet all his needs," Rin said with a smirk.

"He's almost twenty two, he isn't a child," Sousuke defended.

Rin scoffed at him, rolling his eyes. "Oh, give me a break"

He was then jabbed in the side by one of Sousuke's chopsticks, yelping at the contact on his tender hip.

"To match that fractured tibia of yours? Sure."

Sousuke was about to do it again until Rin dodged out the way and limped over to the microwave to shove the rest of his take out inside.

"You need to drop that habit, I cleaned it out the other day for you and found McDonald's from over a week ago."

Rin slammed the door shut. "You're worse than my mother"

"Love you too, son."

"I bet Haru has a field day when you throw that one around."

Sousuke smiled smugly at him, so Rin left the room. Rin knew he should probably be calling that person back. Besides, when he thought about it clearly, it might not be so bad and looking around, the place really was a total dump. It more or less embarrassed him knowing that he'd turned into such a slob. Curse these injures, he may have a few busted bones but like hell was he letting that happen to his pride, or what was left of it.

Taking out his phone Rin, scrolled down the recent callers. He knew the number was around there somewhere... Oh, there it is! He found the one he was after and dialed it.

It took several rings for whoever it was to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he must have woken them up, Rin flickered his eyes to the clock, noticing that it was a bit too late in the day to be napping.

"Hey, you called about some cleaning job the other day right?"

There was this slight pause.

"Yes, I did."

"Sorry if I came across really rude, I can explain myself properly to you if you're willing to listen? I can offer you the job if you want it."

"Really?!"

They sounded so excited, desperate even. "Yeah, are you available to come over tomorrow?"

"I'm available all day."

"Great, great, so about… Is twelve okay?"

"Twelve is fine"

Rin gave him all the directions and information he needed. "Thank you, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Sure, bye." so that was it. Done.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and turned on his heels, Rin quite fancied some more of his Thai, but Sousuke was stood there like a dork in the doorway watching him with a smile.

"Going through with it I see." it didn't mean to sound so teasing, it really didn't…  _ha._

Rin put his hands on his hips and frowned. "I swear to god, if I get my shit stolen then I'm taking away everything you own, Yamazaki."

Sousuke snickered, he looked around just for good measure at the place too when he said, "Well that's a thing. Even sure they'd want to?"

"Like I said, if I get jacked I'm not going to report it at work, instead I will be taking everything you own!"

"Ah don't worry, sure once they find out you're a cop they won't bother." he waved off.

"Didn't stop me from getting fucking jumped though, did it?!"

"Mm... suppose not."

They both looked to the ground and sighed.

* * *

 Nitori was swirling around on his chair after the call. This was such good news, finally he was actually in store for a bit of luck. That meant he would be able to keep his apartment hopefully and afford to eat properly.

He texted Momo about it all, his friend was happy for him and wished him all the best. Nitori felt so grateful to be given a chance, even if the job was pure shit he didn't care. A job was a job at the end of the day.

That night getting into bed Nitori couldn't help but feel a tinge nervous though. Slightly worried in case he did make mistakes or that his employer wouldn't like him too much. He was going to be taking care of someone's house or flat or whatever it was exactly. Momo told him not to panic too much otherwise it'd just put him off completely and he needed this.

Biting down on his lip, Nitori nervously smiled to himself and began fluttering his eyes shut. Eventually he managed to get some sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

This Matsuoka-san didn't live too far away. In fact, after travelling from his apartment to Ichigaya station, it didn't take more than ten minutes using the directions he was given. The complex was quite upmarket, judging by the way it was well looked after by the gardeners and landlord. Nothing like his own apartment block, which wasn't  _awful_  but… well… there was room for improvement. Nitori looked back at his phone, reading the note reminder he had stating the directions and to press for his new employer's buzzer as soon as he arrived. It was number "6" on the second floor. He hoped there was a lift.

"Speaking?" he presumed Matsuoka-san said through the speaker.

Nitori cleared his throat before nervously answering, "It's me, Nitori-san, I've come to start as we arranged yesterday at twelve for the cleaning position."

"Ah... oh yeah, sure come on through."

The door created this ping sound and Nitori was allowed into the foyer. There was either the stairs or the lift, it was quicker to just walk it up instead he thought. Not that Nitori had a fear of lifts or anything...

Once he got to the second floor, all fancy with its plush wine carpet, artificial flowers lining the window sills and lemon fragrance, he found the door. Taking another look around, the first thing that came to mind was that this man had to be well paid. Especially if he could hire these types of services, a scrawny student no doubt to do a bit of cleaning. Nitori imagined this to be the residence of some slovenly scholar, a potbellied old man. A crusty codger with a mustache bearing traces of breakfast crumbs and nicotine breath. He exhaled a deep sigh and looked at his phone once more before putting it away.

Bracing himself, he knocked softly on the door.

Goodness, how he hoped this would go well for him. He knocked again but louder this time until a deep and rather growly voice called out that he'd be right there. It sounded annoyed.

A lock slipped out of the latch, quickly turning his attention back and getting ready to bow. Nitori felt so jittery he could even feel his hands shaking. He had to curl them around the strap of his bag, tightening it he waited for the door to open and when it did he was met with a dreary yawn.

When the door cautiously opened, Nitori stepped back involuntarily and drew a sharp breath. He couldn't help it, not when he saw the figure looking out at him from behind the slightly opened door.

This Matsuoka-san looked as if he had only just woken up. Disheveled red hair in a loose tiny pony-tail that was somewhat sliding out, probably from being lay down. He was built alright, much taller than himself and this guy worked out, you could tell. He was on the taller side for most Japanese men, though Nitori was still more than a full head shorter than him. His body, what Nitori could see of it anyway, was broad shouldered, lithe-limbed, with a trim waist. The long thickened fingers gripping the door's edge looked as though they could pack a good enough punch.

Even only dressed in a vest, sweat pants and navy hoodie, he had this 'cool' aura about him. Yeah, he had definitely just woke up because he was still rubbing at his eyes to shift the sleep away and blinking too much. Nitori noticed he was pretty bruised up, all the side of his face was very sore looking, but other than that he was a fairly good looking man. He had to be in this late twenties or something, Nitori thought.

What struck Nitori the most, however, were the eyes. They were the most amazing color; they reminded him of raw earth and unfired terracotta clay and they burned with an amazing intensity despite the relatively cool gaze that held him. Nitori noticed immediately that the lids that framed these magical orbs were tinged with the barest trace of red and he wondered if Matsuoka-san had been in the grips of some particularly strong emotion before he'd come to the door - aside from lack of sleep due, he thought, clocking the tired bags. Whether this speculation was valid or not, for some reason he felt himself suddenly wanting to comfort the man before him.

Regardless, Nitori found himself immediately enchanted and so he bowed.

_He's so… intense? Yes, certainly but also..._

Nitori knew that the word should have been handsome or striking. He supposed he'd been reading too much shojou manga during his time off. They were one of his few secret pleasures - as well as the occasional yaoi. Well, mostly yaoi.

_He's really… cute._

"You don't have to do that, don't do that kid."

Nitori looked back up at him to see him palming his face and shaking his head. Nitori was also certain he had caught a glimpse of a tiny smile behind his hand too. He looked up and found himself still fixed under a stern but yet- almost flattered gaze. The amazing eyes were weighted with feeling: suspicion, apprehension, intelligence, and to Nitori's surprise, a bit of displeasure. Usually, in his first encounter with people, their faces lit up with pleasure or desire and, though Nitori was in no way vain, this unexpected reaction to him was a bit of a surprise. Gradually he stood properly and adjusted himself.

This would be a good time to introduce himself.

"Nitori-"

"Aiichirou, yeah? Come in."

Allowing Nitori to close the door himself Rin stood scrutinizing him as Nitori dropped his bag, took off his jacket and slipped out of his shoes in the entry way. He looked so, so small.

"Ah, so sorry… I wasn't late was I?" Nitori couldn't help but smile shyly as he said this.

Rin shook his head, hands in his pockets, "Right on time."

While Nitori was having trouble with his shoe laces, Rin decided to not to beat around to bush and just ask him about himself. After all, this guy would be coming often. In all honestly, he hadn't expected someone so young. Incredibly young and much a cutie as he was, Rin felt a bit concerned about this. Since he was a copper and if there was anything _fishy_  going on, he was more than likely going to investigate. Rin knew that a lot of the young men working from and looking online used aliases and guarded their true names vigilantly. No funny business was going down in his home whether he was injured or not.

"Nitori is your actual name, right?" he tried not sounding so damn suspicious.

"Yes, it is-Oh do you need some ID, you did not say over the phone so I didn't know."

He looked far too innocent to start pressing that on him. "Nah, just curious. You get a lot of fakes on the internet, I want to know that you're genuine, that's all. Don't worry kid, I'm not going to start catching you out or anything. It's your first day and all mind, so I want you to be comfortable. No pussy-footing or fucking around though, got it?"

Nitori was nodding, he understood. This was serious, he was in someone else's home and everything was in his care. "I understand."

"So, Nitori eh?"

Nitori decided he liked the way his name sounded in Matsuoka-san's mouth. "Yes, Matsuoka-sama."

Immediately Rin cringed. He couldn't stand, for the life of him, formalities especially coming from little squirts like this one, who stood in front of him all bashful. That was one thing he enjoyed during his time abroad in his younger years, no suffixes or any of that higher ranking business. It made him feel so edgy, kinda awkward really.

"Rin, just call me Rin, kay? I can't... It's Rin."

"Okay Rin-san then-"

"No, kid it's just Rin. No Rin-san, only Rin."

Nitori looked pretty surprised that the first name basis had come as soon as it had. Rin was waiting for it too, one word about his girly name and he would be giving this kid an ear full.

"Well then it's only fair if you call me by my name then too," he said quietly, his cheeks were slightly pinked a little at his own forwardness.

Yes, "cute" is definitely the right word for Nitori Aiichirou.

Realizing they were more or less now lingering in the doorway, Rin told Nitori to follow after him. The first thing he noticed was Rin's limp, now that he was hobbling along. Nitori did wonder, what exactly had happened to him?

"So, how old are you?" Rin asked, disguising his interest with another yawn. "Look pretty young, you do."

"I'm eighteen" Nitori hesitantly responded, Rin picked up on this.

"In college?"

"Yeah, I'm studying software engineering, it's my first year and I had a job but... I had to move away from my hometown to here in Tokyo, I've been very low on money," not like he was telling any lies.

"Mm, college is tough," at least this kid seemed to be investing into a promising career, Rin would have only laughed if Nitori had told him he was doing some Mickey Mouse degree.

"Pretty much but... I think I can do this."

"Mm. Well anyway, suppose you're curious about me aren't you?" he looked over his shoulder at Nitori knowingly. "I work as a cop and I got busted up by some asshole kids on my way home one night. Got in a bit of a sad rut and it was my pal who actually posted that ad on Craigslist. It wasn't me, that's why I sounded so freakish over the phone because I'd only just found out. He stops by a lot, if you ever come across him then you should be thanking him, not me," well, this sounded promising. Nitori had a good feeling about this job.

"Really?"

"Aye, he's such an oversized child."

"No I mean... You were, attacked?"

Rin was pretty surprised that he'd acknowledged his situation. In a way, he felt touched. It was nice that someone had made the effort to ask instead of gawking at him brain dead like they all did in the store. What a sweet kid.

"Yeah but they'll be caught. It's likely to happen again but only next time they'll have their asses flung in a cell," and Rin hoped to the gods that he would be the one to find those little pricks.

"I agree."

To Nitori, his new employer looked like a model. Even Rin's slightly shaggy, red hair seemed somehow stylish there in its pony. Rin caught him staring, he looked away elsewhere and Nitori bit at his lip doing the same.

"Sorry, I look terrible don't I? I knew you were coming today, I fell asleep earlier on and it totally just... slipped my mind."

"You're hurt, it's understandable… and it's fine. When I'm at home I am the exact same," Nitori wanted to applaud his little self for being so open, this never happened.

"Trust me, once I'm back on duty I won't look like this."

"I don't mind."

"So... I best be giving you a tour, huh? Right well, I did try cleaning up a little bit and Sou - the pal - has done the same too, so there probably isn't going to be that much to tidy away, but I'm a clean guy, I mean being on duty and odd hours at the office can be a pain in the ass when I need to get things done. However, I just can't get down properly to give this place the clean it needs."

"Like I said-" Rin turned back to Nitori who shrugged. "It's understandable.

"How many days a week would you be able to do exactly? You're a student, so I guess you'll be pretty busy."

When their eyes met, Nitori felt a sudden unexpected heat fill his chest. While Rin suddenly realized that Nitori's eyes were a brilliant cobalt blue, with a sweet beauty mark. Another detail he was sure to be chastised for omitting.

Thankfully, Rin broke eye contact and hobbled into the kitchen where he tried bending into the cupboard underneath the sink. Immediately Nitori dashed to his side, dropping to his knees to grab whatever it was Rin needed.

"My classes are flexible, I always have my phone on me so I'm always within reach. I'm willing to help, I can be here every day if you need me."

Nitori sympathized. Rin obviously wasn't in the greatest shape, and Nitori needed the money so he truly did not mind. Besides the company would be nicer than sat alone, bored in his apartment.

"You sure?" Rin then muttered a brief thank you for the clean cloths and bottle of glass cleaner.

"Yes," Nitori replied with a smile. "If you need anything then please tell me, okay? I just want... to be of help since you're not exactly in the best condition to be moving around so much," he sounded so shy.

Rin tried to bid his own forming smile away when leaning there against the counter, arms crossed. "How about, we start with the usual five days a week to see how you go on then?"

"Mm, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"N-No! I meant yes, sorry that came out wrong!" Nitori looked so panicked for a second.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll probably be in most of the time. I do go out but it's such a pain in the ass right now with the crutches and all. But whenever you're ready just call me so I know alright? As long as it isn't nearing midnight of course. Get that you're very young, but not all of us are anymore."

Nitori couldn't help but giggle. Rin didn't exactly look old, and even though you could tell he was past his twenties, he was in good shape… not literally but body wise. His face showed no sign of wrinkles, hair was healthy and had all his teeth. Nitori could not even remember how old he was and a part of him wanted to know but he didn't want to ask.

"Don't be silly... okay, so where would you like me to start?"

Rin glanced around the place while scratching at the back of his head, always the nervous trait. He shrugged then said, "Up to you"

"How about in here then?" Nitori wasn't implying by no means that Rin's kitchen was rotten but Nitori may as well begin giving it a good going over. He was a little nervous that Rin was going to stand there the entire time, watching him and Nitori hoped he didn't. Well, he could since it was his kitchen but it would make him feel though he wasn't trusted or good at his job.

"Sure, clean away," Rin responded, not caring and shrugged again.

So after being shown where the cleaning equipment was and putting on some gloves, Nitori got down to work. The kitchen wasn't so bad, he managed to get behind the refrigerator somehow and gave it a good mop behind. Under the counters, wiped down anywhere that was dusty but other than that Rin had already done an okay job. Nitori just made it that extra bit clean.

At one point Rin did offer to help, and a slightly shocked Nitori told him to just keep working. Not that Rin was lazing around on the sofa doing nothing it turned out he had been getting on with paperwork, the boring side of his job and his boss had messaged every scrap he had to get done through that day.

Nitori was dusting down some shelving when he heard Rin give a distressed sigh which caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder at him sat there with his Toshiba perched up on his lap. "Everything, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just this shitty paperwork I've got to get done."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm," Rin hummed. "Being in the force isn't always cops and robbers you know, got the boring the side of it as well."

Nitori took one of the many fancy souvenirs in his hand to give it a polish over, looking back over at Rin he burst into a little smile. He couldn't hold his thoughts back anymore, Nitori had to ask. "Do you enjoy your job?"

Rin peered over his screen at him with a raised brow. "Do I enjoy it?"

"Yes, aside from what happened of course... Overall I mean, is it... What's it like to be a cop?"

"What's it like... what's it like..." he said to himself. "It's hard work, rewarding. I mean you get the odd asshole here and there but that's like at any other job."

Oh and Rin knew an asshole alright, the same one he had grown up with, went through the academy with and was now unfortunately partners with, on duty from time to time.

"I bet it's really tiring, right?" as was any other job, Nitori was aware of that but Rin's job was far more interesting than some measly office job. He was a man of the law, running around and handling sticky situations.

"Yeah, most mornings I'm up at five or even four and don't get home till late. Depends, rota changes all the time so you can never tell to be honest," Rin so knew he should be enjoying this wonderful time off, lazy mornings and waking up at dumb hours watching trash tv.

Rin glanced back towards Nitori who was mooching around with that duster, stupid smile on his little lips and he knew there was more to this. The kid was obviously piling in thoughts into that head of his, questions he was bursting to ask. "Go on, say it."

"Sorry?"

"Say it, I know you want to ask something else."

"Ah... well I do have some other questions but..."

Pressing 'save' on his current work because Rin had this feeling he'll get too far gone into conversation, that'll he will abandon his work and forget to save it. Then only kick off when he had to re-do the whole lot. "I don't mind"

"Have you ever..." Nitori trailed off with a coy laugh. "Have you ever... um, shot anyone?"

Rin rolled his eyes, jokingly. The number one question everyone he was close with asked him, it got the point where it became kind of annoying but shamelessly, it kind of made him feel a bit cool at the same time too. "If I had 500 yen for every time somebody asked that, I'd be absolutely loaded."

He supposed it was only natural for Nitori to ask though, being young and curious about the big wide world now that he was in it fending for his little self.

"It's an interesting profession though!"

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yes I do! I don't come by many police officers, well I see them around but... not that I've been arrested or anything!"

Not that Rin wanted to mention how him and the guys at work had paper ball fights, the odd box of doughnuts Shigino brought in the morning with brewed coffee and spin the chair. Sure, they were all grown men but dull hours at the office had their good points. They could just dick about like school boys. But no, Rin had to set a very good example for this munchkin. "It is, yeah but like I said, isn't always shooting or arresting when you're on call. Sometimes you have to break into old apartments, stop someone from topping themselves or... just any emergency basically. Without fire of course, fuck if I'm going into that department."

"I just think it's a pretty good job."

"Nnnn... so you're going into computing, was it?"

"Software development" Nitori corrected.

"Think you'll enjoy it though? Damn, forget what I just said. Course, you will if you're doing a course on it..."

"I hope so, I mean I do like it, my tutors are friendly and the people I've met on the course are nice enough, it's not as if the workload is that difficult," he explained. "There is more essays than anything... exciting."

Rin sniffled a laugh into his cup of coffee as he took a swig then said, "Sounds a bit like my job."

"Although there is one of my tutors... he isn't as nice compared to the other two, I've only ever been given great feedback from them whereas with him all he ever does is... make mean remarks or tell me I'm doing everything wrong. I-It kinda puts me down," Nitori wasn't sure if he should be getting this cozy already, he was still cleaning, now on the bottom shelf all hunched down on his legs. But being this open with somebody about parts of his life, the very first day too, Nitori didn't know if this was allowed.

"Yeah, some tutors are assholes. If the other two are pushing you in the right direction and keep you smiling, listen to those instead."

"Thank you"

"My boss at work, I probably shouldn't say this... he's an absolute walking vagina, at times it has me thinking how on earth he's been given that position, because all he does is mess around like a child. Then other times, he's as serious as anything. You would think he had multiple personalities, honestly. He's alright, it's my job and we all seem to get by. So just stick this course out and if that tutor makes another remark... tell him to go fuck himself," Rin wanted to laugh at the stunned, jaw-dropping expression Nitori made just now. "Okay well maybe not the last part, maybe something similar? I dunno, just, don't let him get to you is all."

"I won't."

From Rin's point of view it sounded rather uncertain. He eyed Nitori up, Rin could tell by a long shot that he wasn't exactly the one to stand up for himself. Probably more of a pushover and a doormat than anything else. Poor kid, he was one of those that were going to learn the hard way in life. Still, he was nice enough.

It went quiet after that because Nitori was in the other rooms cleaning and Rin was left to do his paperwork. Boring, bored shitless boring paperwork. For the man himself, Mikoshiba, who had sent yet another email to Rin and had attached a cutesy picture of a cartoon kitten with a bandaged leg and crutches. It also had the caption "I miss you!" and Rin scoffed at it. Immediately it went in the recycling bin. Yeah, he missed annoying him. Throwing balls of paper at his head and getting Kisumi do any other annoying thing he can think of to him.

Then there was yet another email from Mikoshiba, but this time it stated how Sousuke was stopping by after his shift to bring him home leftover doughnuts. God, they would probably be rock hard by the time he got off. Not that Rin minded, he'd scoff the entire lot anyway. He wasn't even a fan of sweet foods but lately… doughnuts and working in his department. It could not be helped. They were unavoidable.

Rin hoped they were jam.

This job was unbelievably easy for Nitori. The bathroom was clean enough, aside from the few little hairs from Rin's morning shave. He replaced some towels with fresh ones from the cabinet, a few lemon air fresheners and made sure everything was neat. The only place which was messiest was the bedroom, Nitori knew it was his job to be cleaning it but he felt it was almost too personal.

Nitori doubled checked with him if it was okay and it was. Not that his room was dirty it was more or less just disgruntled. Rin probably found it hard to move around to be able to even change his bed sheets, neaten up his wardrobe and put away clothes since they were all on the floor in a heaving pile. It didn't take that long either, Nitori was used to fending for himself now so laundry and folding weren't a problem. Especially since his last job was retail where he had to be folding clothes almost every day.

When he was done putting those away, Nitori came back into the living room to grab the vacuum cleaner, as he did he noticed Rin trying to get up from sofa but every attempt he tried pulling himself up, he dropped down again in agony.

"Rin!" Nitori hurried over to him when he saw Rin trying to get up again. Hooking his smaller arms underneath Rin's pits, he told him to lift himself carefully and as they did Nitori slowly guided him upwards to his feet. As he kept Rin upright somehow despite having little to no strength, Nitori lunged for one of Rin's crutches and handed it to him and then the other one.

"Thanks," he muttered, Nitori could feel the sound of shame tracing his voice. So he offered Rin a soft smile in return.

"If you need help getting around, please tell me."

"Mm..." well, that didn't sound very persuasive, but Nitori was still going to pester him about it. It was for his own good. "Say, do you want a drink?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother-"

Rin gave a 'tut' under his breath. "Either yes or no? Got some tea, orange juice and water. Not much of a variety, I know."

"Just water please."

While Rin tended to their drinks, making it one glass of tap water and another re-fill of Nescafe to kill his brain cells, Nitori was away vacuuming the place, too far gone in his own thoughts until he heard Rin call out that his drink was there on the kitchen counter. Switching off the vacuum Nitori didn't realise just how parched he was, it'd been hours since his last drink now when thinking about it.

Leaning against the side with his brew, Rin watched Nitori guzzle the entire lot down. He smirked at how fast the kid could take one load like that, such an adorable little funnel neck. "Didn't know if you wanted ice or not, good job I didn't put them in. Can't have you choking now, can we?"

Cutely, Nitori looked up at him from the glass, knowing Rin had watched him made Nitori feel a bit embarrassed. He looked away, taking the glass from his lips and placing it down. Sensing things had gone slightly awkward Rin decided to ask, "Don't mind me asking, where you from originally then?" Rin questioned.

"Tottori-ken, Iwatobi."

Nitori watched Rin pull a confused face, typical because everyone always did whenever he mentioned his hometown.

"Is that... the next town over from Iwami by any chance?"

"Yeah!" Nitori cried almost gleefully too. "It's just another half an hour on the train, not even that but it's still pretty close."

"Rare you hear about places like those around here."

"I know, everyone I've told here has never even heard of Iwatobi so I'm quite surprised you had an idea." said Nitori.

"Only because guy I work with is from Iwami, bangs on about it all the time and mentions Iwatobi a bit, but I have never been myself. City lifestyle suits me I'm afraid, guess it would be kinda nice being by the ocean though."

Nitori chuckled at him. "I adjusted just fine here, I mean Tokyo is so different in comparison but if you came to Iwatobi, I think you would like it."

Rin stared him down for a moment then. Whether that was some kind of half hearted attempt at an invitation or god knows what else, Rin couldn't say he didn't like it. Yeah, maybe it would be great to get away at some point. Reminder to himself to book some holidays very soon, next year at this rate since he was on the sick at the minute. Mikoshiba wouldn't take that too lightly. "So, are you coping okay?"

"Yes, I'm doing just fine."

"I'm quite surprised in a way, most kids your age wouldn't even know what to do with a mop and duster. Let alone take on a domestic cleaning job."

"Well... actually, I live alone so I have only myself to clean up after. As a child my mother would always make me do chores, I was taught how to keep clean even though I'm quite a messy person."

"Always good to have some experience."

He could tell Rin was listening as he gabbed, noticing him then shuffle through his pocket in search of what appeared to be a packet of cigarettes. Before anything he held them up in a gesture and said, "Mind if I go out for one? Won't be long, I'll be on the balcony."

"Go ahead, it's your apartment."

Indeed, it was and it was nice to have a pretty face to look at every once in a while too. Rin set off for his smoke and Nitori finished off doing what had to be done.

With everything sparkling spotless, making sure everything was neat and tidy Rin came back inside glancing around, he looked impressed.

"Not bad kid, well done."

Nitori's eye twitched at the compliment. "Is it too..."

"No, no, it's great. Thank you for the help." Rin said smiling.

Rin saw Nitori to the door and when he was busy trying to get his sneakers back on, he heard a ruffling sound. Looking up at him he saw Rin gathering out a pile of notes. Nitori's eyes widened, oh no, he wasn't expecting this on the first day. "Here" said Rin, he nudged it towards him.

Nitori got up to his feet worryingly shaking his head. "No, I can't Rin. I thought we agreed to five days a week and then-"

"It's fine, take it."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can accept this"

Rin couldn't believe a kid actually refused money. He was offering Nitori a good amount here too, yet he was refusing it. "Is it not enough?"

"No no! It's more than enough, that's the problem. Look... I would just feel guilty taking a payment off you on the very first day."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, Friday I'll take it. Not today, I hope I don't sound ungrateful or anything... I don't think it's right."

Well, wasn't little Nitori just one of a kind. Rin sighed, he then tucked the bills back into his pocket. "Well, if you change your mind tomorrow, ask."

Nitori could feel his stomach doing back flips, he was so happy there was a tomorrow. A tomorrow and he was going to continue working. He would actually have money, he could be able to keep his apartment, eat properly and not have to move into a pet shop!

"Thank you, and thanks for letting me work for you," Rin scratched at the back of his head, there he went again being all polite and obedient, something Rin wasn't really used to, off anyone for that matter when he thought about it. No one really acted like this kid. "It really is a pleasure."

"Kay, you don't have to be so formal... never mind, so same time tomorrow?"

"Yes and if anything changes, I'll text you," now that sounded more casual, much better.

Nitori took his jacket putting it on then slung his bag over his shoulder. He was trying to get the door open, it seemed to be stuck in place. "Other way, it's a fucker that is."

So he twisted it the opposite way and it unlocked. "See you tomorrow, take care of yourself."

"Mm, later Ai."

He found himself stopping at the new nickname. No one had ever called him that before, it was always 'Ai-chan' or 'Nitori-kun', never just 'Ai' which sounded so cool coming from Rin. Nitori liked the way he said his name.

* * *

 

Nitori was lounging around on his bed playing with his tamagotchi when Momo text him. He felt the vibrate in his sweats, grabbing his phone he accidentally dropped it on his face, which hurt. Rubbing at his sore head he grinned as he read the text.

**From: Momo, To: Ai:**

So... how did it go?

**From: Ai, To: Momo:**

It went well, the guy I'm working for seems nice.

**From: Momo, To: Ai:**

Are you sure he is trustworthy though? I would hate for anything bad to happen to you... ( ^ . ^ )

"Oh... Momo..." He murmured.

**From: Ai, To: Momo:**

Yes, I can assure you. If he was dodgy I would have left soon as I arrived but Rin is a good guy!

**From: Momo, To: Ai:**

Rin is his name... Tell me Nitori-kun, is he hot? (T w - )

Now he couldn't lie, Rin was a good looking man. He didn't want to give away too much about him, giving Momo ideas and such. It was late, they had to be up early for a morning lecture. Nitori went back to playing around with his tamagotchi because he couldn't be bothered to get roped down into a long conversation. But his delay responding only brought out the worst it seemed when he checked his phone five minutes later.

**From: Momo, To: Ai:**

He's hot isn't he.

Nitori didn't even get back to him on that.

* * *

 

Rin was proud of himself for cooking and although it wasn't easy getting around the kitchen, this was far more healthy than another take out. He didn't think his beautiful body would forgive him if he chowed down another pizza or Chinese. So it was just simple ramen, he felt a little bit like a student but it was good enough. Now that only had him thinking about Nitori.

When checking his phone he saw that it was almost one in the morning. Yeah, Nitori would be well and truly flat out by now. So he hoped though, Rin knew kids loved to party and go out at stupid hours. Nitori didn't really come across that way to him though, he seemed more introvert. Rin knew he could be wrong however. Not that if was a bad thing, he could remember a time when he did a lot of partying too during his teens. But now that Nitori had this job, he would prefer it if the kid didn't turn up half pissed on the job. Maybe once though, that would be kind of funny. No, Rin shook his head smirking to himself. That was just mean.

While waiting for his food Rin wasn't surprised Sousuke was still up. He had no idea sometimes how that guy could stay up like he did then go to work the next morning full of beans. Typical of him to start texting aswell, Rin groaned.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

Forgot the doughnuts, sorry.

Well, wasn't that nice. Sousuke and his unlimited texts, what a waste.

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

Cooking dinner, I couldn't bear another take out. At this rate I'll need to go on a fucking diet.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

That's why I keep Haru around. Keeps me fit and most importantly, it's rewarding.

Rin scoffed at the use of the smiley with sunglasses he added at the end.

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

How old are you? Jfc and why did I even need to know that? Go to bed.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

I could say the same thing to you, using text slang like a kid. I'll go when I'm ready and by the way, just to make it easy for you do you want me to pick anything up when I get off tomorrow? Finish at sevenish. I know what you're like, all grumpy in the supermarket. Dropping shit.

That was only one time! Rin couldn't believe this asshole.

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

Don't worry dickhead, I'll go myself. I'm considering investing in a wheelchair and a pair of damn rockets. I'd do that first before asking for your help.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

Calm your ass, snappy. Besides, I'm only worried. Mikoshiba is still on a role with tracking down the hooligans by the way, I reckon we'll have them soon.

Yeah. Finding those little fuckers, Rin couldn't wait.

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

Take them on a ride along, you in?

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

Totally. Tokyo harbor is deserted at around this hour. By the way, how did that kid do at your place today?

Rin knew this was going to go down a different route. So he served himself up his ramen before sitting down to eat. There was another message from Sousuke, god he was so demanding.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

What's he like then? Spill.

He frowned at the message with noodles dangling out his mouth. What did Sousuke think this was? He was worse than a woman at a mothers meeting.

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

Young, just a student.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

Oh I see. Giving him a helping hand are you?

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

Don't, don't start.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

Did he do a good job?

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

Yeah, he did actually.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

Good stuff... Well I'll be over tomorrow, so text me if you need anything. Also if there is any left over doughnuts, I'll bring those too. Shigino said his partner has been getting them from some new bakery. Jam ones, your favourite.

Now he was just doing this on purpose. As if Sousuke gave a flying fuck about doughnut fillings. This is what being with that spoiled brat had done to him, all lovey dovey and flowers had gone straight to his head.

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

Right, okay.

**From: Sousuke, To: Rin:**

By the way, is he cute?

**From: Rin, To: Sousuke:**

I'm putting the chain on the door's lock tomorrow, so don't bother.

 

Fucking Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying so far... It gets better ~
> 
> ehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

The second day wasn't as nerve wrecking as the first. Nitori buzzed for the door which then revealed a less messier looking Rin today. He was actually dressed too, which came as a surprise. Nitori thought he looked great in his white v-neck and fitted black jeans. That way he was able to have a good peer at those muscular arms of his, those he couldn't miss when Rin opened his front door. Not that it was a bad thing, only that it left him stammering when he had tried to say hello.

How it started was when Nitori got straight to work this time, he decided to have a go in the bathroom and while it seemed to be clean as it was the day before. The only difference was that there was a little visitor in the bathtub. It was times like this Nitori was quite grateful that he was friends with Momo, because when you were Momo's friend you had to deal with weird looking eight legged shit constantly. The things they'd done, the horrid  _things_  Nitori had been forced to held. This spider was nothing in comparison as to what Momo kept hoarded up in his apartment.

He cupped his hands, allowing it to crawl right into them and looked around for a place to put it. It was better just to put it outside on the balcony, Rin was there on his laptop, probably continuing with his report again. Rin watched Nitori stroll across, he furrowed his brow and craned his head a little higher to see what he was holding.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, looking disgusted.

Nitori used his foot to wedge the door open, god help him dropping the spider and it running off somewhere. From the sound of Rin's tone, Nitori doubted that he'd be very happy.

"It's only a spider."

"Ugh, I usually just wash them away." Rin didn't want to say it, but he was absolutely terrified of them. Couldn't stand the things.

It was all easily done. Nitori stuck it on one of the plant pots on the balcony rail, leaving the spider to its own devices and went back inside. Rin looked pale, Nitori giggled at him. "It's just a spider, Rin."

"I can't believe you held it.."

"Well... I have this friend, he collects insects and reptiles. But when you're his friend he comes with the whole package, so I'm used to spiders and stuff." Nitori said with a shrug. Not that he liked insects though. But reptiles he wasn't too sure about, especially not those bull frogs. That time Momo chased him with it, oh the horror.

Rin shuddered at the thought of it. "Whatever you do, don't bring any here with you."

"It would never happen anyway, he adores them too much. He treats them like they're his children!"

"Kids these days, if they're not obsessed with drink or drugs, it's insects." He sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe it's just me, I don't know."

"No, just my friend unfortunately."

He gave Nitori a dismissive look then went back to tapping away. While going back to his duties Nitori halted when he heard Rin cursing and almost smashing in his keyboard. "Is everything.. okay?"

"No, it's this-" God, Nitori wasn't sure if Rin was about to put his fist through the screen any second. "It's been pissing around for weeks, I have no idea why either."

Then Nitori had an idea. "Want me to take a look?"

Oh yeah, Rin almost forgot the kid was into his technology. Heavily sighing, Rin pulled away from his laptop, pure hatred etched on his face too when he shoved it aside on the separate seat.

Rin watched as Nitori hesitantly crept his little self over. Almost as if his eyes were asking for permission to touch his personal work, Rin didn't mind, he nudged the laptop further for Nitori to take it. He crouched down on his knees, making Rin's work minimize for a moment and began to try looking over the issue. "Have you downloaded anything recently?"

No, nothing naughty. Not for a while now when Rin thought about it. Either way, if Nitori came across anything he had on there then it should come to no surprise. It was just porn and a teenager, teenage boy to be precise should by no means expect it from a single man. Still, it would be quite embarrassing though.

"I had to re-install Imusic? Not that it made any difference because it's a useless program anyway. I always do it, shouldn't make any difference this time."

Nodding, "What does it keep doing exactly?" Rin had his firewall up, all secured, nothing else running really. It was all standard.

"Crashing."

"Hmm... there could be a number of reasons for this, how about I finish up and then try helping you fix it?" He suggested. "Not that I am asking to be charged of course, I'm good at figuring out these things and I don't mind doing it for you."

How thoughtful. "You sure, kid?"

Rin didn't want to keep Nitori from doing whatever else he had planned for the rest of the day. Easily, he could go into town and have the thing fixed up.

"Yeah, of course."

So while trying to do his work, best as he possibly could despite the laptop being fucked. Nitori went on cleaning, he even did some laundry too. Not that Rin had told him. But Nitori did it anyway, he threw in the pile of washing mounting up and put away all the semi-dry ones hanging on the radiator. It would just make things a hell of a lot easier for Rin. What made this even better was that Nitori had the exact same washing machine as Rin, so he could work it no problem.

Turned out he had a dryer too, fancy for someone living in Tokyo and there was a bundle of clothes still stuck in there. Nitori got on with the folding them up, putting them away and he didn't notice this at first but when Nitori did a double take at one of Rin's shirts. He saw that it was part of his police uniform.

Nitori thought it was pretty damn cool.

To his curiosity Nitori knew he shouldn't be doing this when he put the shirt against him. He stood up and wandered over to  Rin's bedroom mirror. Nah, no way would it fit. The thing would look like a tent on him.

Nitori didn't even want to question Rin's work trousers because they would only dangle around his feet. Too baggy and fit for a muscular build. He knew that he was no where near that description.

Over the next couple of hours Nitori came across all sorts. Compared to the day before, he took notice of all the little trinkets, English vinyl he kept and novels on his shelves. He lifted one book out the way so he could get to the dusty patch, interested Nitori had a flicker through it. Due to the sudden silence Rin tore his attention away from his work and looked to see what Nitori was doing.

Rin wondered, if Nitori knew some English. "Know any English?"

He almost dropped the book, startled, nearly jumping out of his skin. Nitori spun round to find Rin staring at him with what appeared to look like a faint smile.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy.. I know a handful? I did get a decent grade in school, but I'm not that good." He looked back down at the book. "You must be good at it if you can read thick books like these."

Humming, Rin leaned back into the sofa crossing his arms behind his head. Probably to give some of his aching muscles a good stretch too. He had been sat there almost all day after all.

"I went to school in Australia for a few years when I was a kid, I was doing a home-stay with this couple. They couldn't have any kids, so they treated me like their own. I was shit at the language before I went there, but gradually I picked it up. I also used to travel around before I came back here to start at the police academy, long time ago all that was." Ah yes, old memories.

Nitori looked at him owl eyed. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, best years of my life." Rin said smiling. "So yeah, can't say I'm terrible at English. Bit off with the pronunciation sometimes, but what can you expect. You ever thought about getting out there?"

"Where?" He blinked.

"Traveling, kid. If ever given the chance, I highly recommend it, I mean someday, not now of course."

He put the book back on the shelf and started back up with the cleaning. Nitori would like to visit other countries, aside from that Hawaii trip he went on with his parents as a child. He couldn't say he'd been on very many trips, well apart from the ones with school. They didn't count that much because it was still within the country. But Rin was interesting, exotic even. This man before him, sat there, had been to all these countries. Not even half the people he went to college with or knew had done any of that. So it was very impressive.

"I'd like to go back to Hawaii." He said, almost sadly.

"Oh yeah-been before?"

"Mhm, with my mother and father."

Rin picked up on how small his voice became. Something wasn't right, probably not but it wasn't any of his business. He knew not to pry when it came to other people's families. Especially after having lost his father himself as a little boy, god.

"Sounds nice."

That was all he could say.

From then on Nitori was in a strange mood. He still kept his pleasant and polite demeanor around Rin but something felt off. It was around lunch time, Rin managed to get himself up, a good sign.

While Nitori was busy in the closet cleaning that out, he hobbled into the kitchen and grabbed out the two cups from yesterday. The same cutesy penguin one he'd used for getting Nitori's drink the day before. Nagisa sure did send him some crap from that sea life place he worked at. Well, guess he couldn't moan, getting free cups and stuff. Plus... Nitori did look adorable with it.

Wow, where did that come from... Rin had to shake that thought away.

Quick and fast.

After offering him a drink and Rin did ask if Nitori was peckish, because he sure as hell was. Nitori said he was fine and went back to work. It didn't even take long either for him to fix Rin's laptop. It turned out he just needed to do a clean-up and make some new space on his drive.

From that moment on, Rin knew Nitori was going to come in very handy.

* * *

The third day Nitori looked perkier or so, he seemed. But Rin was still concerned about his little house pet. They chatted and held long conversations, still there was just something about the way he acted. Rin could tell the kid was forcing himself to put on a smile most of the time. When Nitori was looking, Rin watched him carefully. Nah, whatever it was, something was upsetting him.

Still, he didn't ask. Instead Rin called out "Hey, Ai."

"Yeah?"

"Want a doughnut?" Wait, Nitori might not even like doughnuts. "They're jam."

Instantly Nitori's face brightened up, eyes all wide and happy. He was grinning, nodding his head and hopped over to the box Rin was pointing to. He went on apologizing for acting so greedy, Rin didn't mind. He honestly did not care. Seeing him smile like that though, it made Rin feel comfortable knowing he was okay. The last thing he needed was for Nitori to be hating this job. They got along, too well and wouldn't like to see him leave. In such a short space of time too.

He even ate cute too, breaking the thing apart in pieces like a tiny mouse. Rin observed the way he chewed his food, jam plastering the outsides of his mouth inbetween the corners and sugar marking his chin. Rin had to hold in a laugh, he  _had_  to look away because if he didn't... he knew he'd just crack.

* * *

It was raining on the fourth day.

Nitori overslept and didn't even manage to grab breakfast or a shower. He'd been up hours, six in the morning was when he went to bed. All because of his stupid essay, the essay he almost forgot needed handing in. It was a good job his classmates reminded him about these things.

Not so much for work, Rin didn't seem to mind much. But he was more bothered about how Nitori had come running out without an umbrella, soaked to the bone he was. Well, that was the thing. Nitori had brought an umbrella out with him but the stupid thing broke and turned inside out in the wind.

Rin threw a chunky warm towel right off the radiator at him once he managed to catch his breath back. There was no rush, Rin couldn't understand what was up with the kid. He wasn't going to fire him over nothing.

Well, at least Nitori was reliable and serious about getting the job done.

* * *

On the fifth day Rin learned that Nitori was quite the worry wart.

What had happened was that he ended up accidentally breaking one of Rin's plates, when he was putting away the pots from the draining rack. It came down in such a clatter that the sound of Nitori's yelping was more shrill than the plate its self. Rin came hopping in, he must be getting better if he was moving at that pace.

When Nitori felt his presence behind him he jumped out of his skin nearly. "I-I am so sorry!"

"You alright?" Rin asked, he looked around then noticed the plate on the floor in pieces.

Nitori looked like he was about to cry. But then again, the kid had been on edge all week. "I'll grab the brush... I will buy you another, just tell me where you got it and I'll replace it as soon-"

"Ai, seriously it's okay. You're not hurt at you?" Rin eyed him up and down for any signs of cuts, he would have hated it if that thing had caught Nitori.

"No, no it's not! I wasn't paying attention... It slipped and I shouldn't have allowed it to.." The sound of his voice wobbling like that was distressing for them both. "I won't be a second, let me just grab the-"

_"Ai"_

Rin grabbed hold of his arm at that moment, hand slightly tightening. He had Nitori looking back at him, eyes all watery and sad. But he needed to get through to him. "Don't worry about it, it's just a cheap plate from the yen store. Got a whole cupboard of them, one missing won't make much of a difference. Calm it."

He sniffled which broke the sudden silence there in the kitchen. Nitori was obviously trying to blink away his tears and looking away elsewhere to prevent them, he wasn't fooling anybody though. Not Rin, he was the king of crying. He knew the waterworks signs. Rin pulled Nitori to one side, he was trying to be gentle with him. He knew that he wasn't the best at these sorts of things. "It didn't cut you did it?"

"No," Nitori let out quietly, shaking his head. "I'm okay."

"You know, I've been wondering. You seem a bit... If something is wrong, tell me."

Rin saw that look on his face just now. "Don't worry, you won't be causing me trouble or anything. But it's always better to speak, speaking is good."

"I will."

Rin knew he probably wouldn't.

"Good stuff. Want to take five or you, okay?"

"I'll be okay.. I'm just in a world of my own today, I'm never usually like this. Honestly, I'm so focused and I always try my best."

"I know."

"This will not happen again."

_"Ai"_

The sternness which Rin suddenly possessed had Nitori looking and feeling tiny. But he did drone on, sure it was nice having Nitori be all polite but Rin couldn't deal with it sounding so forced. It was just a stupid mistake.

Then he had an idea.

Nitori watched as he grabbed his jacket from the arm of the sofa and quickly shoved it on. "Just going to the store."

"Oh, okay. If anyone calls I'll-Ah! Rin wait you almost forgot these."

Grumbling to himself, Rin tried not to snatch the crutches out of Nitori's grasp although it was rougher than intended. Not that he meant it, Rin just felt incompetent having someone else do the simplest things for him. He was going to make it up to the kid anyway.

"Anyone calls or knocks, ignore it."

Grabbing his keys, Rin was hopping along over to the door. Nitori still cleaning away in the kitchen, he could hear Rin almost have a wrestling match with that door handle of his and the sound of it slamming on his way out.

_"I better buy him a new dish.."_

Infact Rin didn't take too long. Nitori had not yet passed the conbini or noticed it anywhere from the path he took to get to Rin's place. So it must be pretty close. Rin was turning into quite a champ with those crutches of his. 

He came back tossing them aside in the doorway, shrugging off his jacket and shoes, Nitori noticed there was a box in the bag. Rin then plonked it down on the counter, nudging it towards Nitori.

"Have a look then."

Nitori cast him a puzzled look before rooting around in the plastic bag, he took out the white box and opened it up. He was smiling alright, they looked so damn good. "Doughnuts?! Rin, you didn't have to go and get these."

Rin shrugged. "Knock yourself out, besides I had to run out for some smokes."

"Ah... well I can't eat all of these, you have some."

They weren't the nice sugary jam ones that they had at the office. The store only did the glazed ones with different little toppings, similar to the ones they sold at Mister Donut. Rin turned his nose up at them. "Take them home with you."

"But you bought them?"

"Yeah, for you."

It was so cute the way Nitori tilted his head, like a confused little pup. "But... why?"

Oh and it wasn't obvious apparently. Nitori was slow, extremely slow. Rin wanted to bang his head against the wall. "Just take them home with you, share them out or something. They're for you and besides, anymore for me and I really won't be able to do my job when I go back to work."

"Well, I'll leave them here if you want to change your mind. I appreciate it, thank you so much and they look delicious too!" He chirped, sweetly.

Rin didn't really know what to say. He ruffled the loose hair under his ponytail and turned away from him. "Alright, I'm going out for a smoke. You know the drill."

Damn Nitori, getting him all worked up.

* * *

 

Everything was spotless by the time he was finished. The kitchen, the bathroom, bedroom and lounge. There was a spare room but Rin had told him not to bother, it was a mess and his stuff was piled all over the place. It was yet to be sorted out. Nitori promised Rin that he'd help when he got better.

Nitori was getting his things together, putting the box of doughnuts into a bigger plastic bag and tidying up last minute things before he left. Rin had came back inside by now, he strolled over while smudging his cigarette out in an ashtray. "You done?"

Smiling, Nitori nodded. "Yeah, all finished now. Rin are you sure, it's okay?"

Rin followed Nitori's gaze down to the doughnuts there in the bag. "Ai, I'm positive."

"Well, thank you. But... there is so many left.. I want you to have some too though."

"Geez, I can't alright? I'm already putting on weight as it is. Doughnuts, takeaways, I can't handle anymore."

Giving an uncertain nod. Nitori glanced from Rin then to the fridge and stove. "You're not eating very healthy then.. are you."

Well, no. "I try"

"Right, okay." With that Nitori put his stuff down, since Rin wasn't able to cook or eat Nitori decided he was going to do it for him. Easily, he could get off and leave right now. But seeing Rin in this state all week was distressing enough of it was. Rin furrowed his brow seeing him put down his bag and take off hoodie.

"Thought you were getting ready to go?" He asked, suspiciously.

"I want to help you cook dinner."

Wait what "What?"

Nitori sent him a smile. "It must be difficult for you, right? I don't mind helping you make something, I mean if it... means you'll get better quicker."

Rin felt a pang of shame hit him right in the face. He was a grown man for gods sake, it was nice being fawned over and having someone care for him. But Nitori wanting to cook for him, that was just embarrassing full stop. Shifting on his feet, Rin let out such a grumble under his breath. He couldn't believe this.

"Ai, it's fine. Get off home, alright? Go out and have some fun, it's friday evening geez... You don't want to be stuck in cooking."

He could sense his offer bothered Rin, it hadn't meant to sound patronizing or mocking. Truthfully Nitori enjoyed being around Rin, he made him laugh from time to time and well, the company was nice. It was a change from all his college friends, people his age and near for once. Being with an older man, it was fine. Rin spoke to him normally and not like a brat. Though he did call him 'kid' from time to time, not that it mattered. But Nitori appreciated the respect.

"I have no plans?"

"That doesn't mean... Get off home."

"But I really  _don't_  mind." Nitori wandered over to the fridge, he was looking at the thing unsure whether it was okay to open it until Rin muttered for him to go ahead. Out of all the things.. "Rin, I think you need to go shopping."

"Once I can drive again, I will." Because goodness, Rin was desperately in need of good filling his cupboards. He was a single man but that was besides the point. Rin liked food.

"Do you want me to head out and pick something up from the supermarket?"

Rin flickered his attention to the clock on the wall. It was getting quite late now. 

"Nah," He shook his head. "Leave it, I might just order take out."

Not that he was going to, but Rin just needed Nitori out of his air. He couldn't have him cooking dinner too, Rin wasn't paying him for that. He just wasn't.

"Don't be silly, look you have some pasta here!"

While Nitori was busy on his tip-toes rooting around in the top cupboard, Rin balled his eyes. How Nitori could get so enthusiastic over something as stupid as pasta was beyond him. Although, it was nice being fawned over. What was even nicer was when Rin caught a glance of Nitori's lower back as his shirt rode up. Not that it was much of a big deal, he'd been on the swim team as a teenager and saw plenty of naked dudes in his time. On a daily basis too. But even just seeing the hem belonging to Nitori's underwear, it made Rin's heart speed up.

He couldn't stop staring and therefore when it became too much, Rin couldn't take it anymore. He went over himself, standing behind Nitori where his torso met the other's back. Only just brushing slightly but their bodies made contact. Rin reached and pulled the pasta out then handed it to him.

"Thanks.." Nitori said defeated. "Sorry, I'm really short."

"It's fine."

"Um, so are you okay with pasta?" It seemed Nitori was aware of their body contact too. He stood there infront of Rin, eyes averted to the floor and biting at his bottom lip.

"Sure, whatever."

"I think... I think I saw a tin of tomatoes somewhere..."

They ended up making some sort of tomato pepper cheesy pasta. Both had no clue what it was but it tasted good in the end. They bid each other a nice weekend and that was it really. Nitori took the money off Rin this time and when he did, Nitori had no idea why but all he could feel was guilt. It was strange because he worked for Rin, that was the whole point...

* * *

Rin didn't need this.

Right after he'd had a nice hot bath, thrown on his old sweaters and cracked open a beer. His plans for a peaceful night in alone infront of his television were ruined. Absolutely torn into shreds all because Sousuke decided to turn up, and what made it worse was that he'd brought his ugly mug of a boyfriend too.

There was that term to darken someones doorway and Nanase definitely lived up to it. He was stood looking around at the hallway behind Sousuke, much shorter he was but only probably an inch shorter than Rin himself. They were a bizarre couple, similar in some aspects too. It was quite scary how Nanase was just as mundane as Sousuke was. But probably worse, which was scarier than anything. Rin couldn't picture them both even engaging in lovable activities, they weren't the type. Nah, the two of them were just  _dead_  inside.

"Yo"

Frowning at his choice in greeting, Rin growled, "It's late."

Rin was tempted to shut the door right in his face but Sousuke immediately wedged his foot in the doorway. He was in no mood to start up an argument, so stepping aside Rin crossed his arms in a huff as Sousuke made his way in. As usual he made himself a home, went through and Nanase seemed to be doing the same too. Rin caught that off glare as he passed him.

Now Sousuke had explained to Rin that Nanase knew that they were only friends. Good friends, they'd been friends before he was even born. So it wasn't as if he wasn't aware of their close friendship. Any jealously or bitterness tonight and Rin was flinging his ass out. He recalled the last time Nanase was over, making snide remarks here and there. He was such a cocky little shit too which pissed Rin off more. Sousuke knew they didn't exactly get along too well. Rin couldn't understand why Nanase was here though.

Slamming the door shut so hard that the poor thing nearly fell through. Rin limped into the living room to join them both, already sat down on the damn sofa. He glared at them both. "Do you mind?"

"It's warm still," Sousuke patted the sofa for good measure. "Thanks."

He felt his eye twitch at the sight. "Right, what're you here for and why is  _he_  here?"

It seemed Nanase didn't quite like being referred to as if he was a piece of shit. In Rin's point of view, the kid wasn't far off from it. He narrowed his eyes right back at him aswell.

"Had to check up on you, besides it's friday."

"So? I'm tired, go the hell home and play daddy there instead." Nanase squinted his eyes even more. Rin had no idea how his best friend put up with him.

"I wanted to come." Rin scoffed at him, oh so Nanase could speak. "I heard about what happened to you, I had to see it for myself."

Rin knew it wasn't a smart move to punch a kid. Despite him desperately trying to restrain himself, injured or not but if Sousuke was out of the room. Rin would stop at no costs in throttling Nanase. Clearly he was loving this. "Oh, did you now?"

"Mm"

Little bastard.

Sousuke, finally he could actually sense the tense atmosphere. He looked between the pair, looking at each other with daggers and cleared his throat. "Not getting your guests a drink?"

Rin went over to them both, he pushed Sousuke into Nanase almost making the kid fall off the sofa. Not caring to listen to the muttering he made, Rin put up his sore feet on the coffee table, crossing them. At the side of him was his own beer, he swooped it up and took a long swing. "You know where the fridge is, so go get one."

He smirked when hearing Sousuke call him a  _mean asshole_  or something of the sort. Rin didn't care, he took another swig and watched him get off his lazy behind. If Sousuke was going to act like he owned the place then he could go get his own drink, simple. For him and his brat.

Flicking over the channels Rin could feel Nanase just doing that thing again. The fucking staring and by god, it was annoying. Eventually he whipped his head round growling, "The fuck are you looking at?"

Nanase had some nerve coming into his home like this, for his own amusement too. But it was awfully rude to stare at people, Rin knew he didn't look the best right now but Nanase could have a tinge of decency and stop the staring. It was horrible. He looked Rin up and down, then shrugged. S _hrugged._

"I don't know, but it's looking back."

Rin slammed down his drink enough to spill it. "Listen, what's your problem?"

Finally, Nanase turned away from him. He looked a little troubled though.

"I know you and Sou are y'know, but I don't see him like that. Alright?"

"But it happened once didn't it?" Not this old shit again.

Sousuke had apparently told him about the time they did have that little fling between them going on. But that was before Sousuke had even met Nanase, let alone fucked his tiny ass. It was true, Sousuke and him were sort of dating, years ago. Not properly but they were sleeping together. It took them a while to be friends after that and swore it would never happen again. It was just too weird.

Rin let out a 'tut' to himself. "Me and you both know, you don't like me and quite frankly, I'm not too keen on you either kid."

They say love is blind, well wasn't that an understatement. Sousuke must have lost all five senses when he met Nanase.

He watched as Nanase shot his head back round at him, anger plastered on his face. "I'm  _not_  a kid."

"Then stop acting like one, it's pathetic."

"I wasn't the one beat up by  _kids_."

"You know what, why don't you get the-"

Just as he was about to give Nanase a piece of his mind, Sousuke had to waltz back in. He stood there with two cans, throwing one at Haru he then cracked his own open and eyed the pair up suspiciously. "Everything alright?"

Rin had a face like thunder on one side of the sofa and Nanase on the other, was staring into space. Right, so things weren't okay then. Sousuke went over and plonked himself inbetween the two, he could sense the tension but decided not to comment. "So what're we watching?"

"Fuck knows, here." Rin practically threw the remote at him.

They ended up watching some dodgy horror film, a proper amateur pile of nonsense from the eighties. Rin hated to admit that he'd been roped into it, Sousuke had his arm around Nanase who was fast asleep in his chest. Rin glanced over at the two, strangely Sousuke picked up on it. Rin wasn't very used to seeing them both acting so intimate.

"Why is he really here?"

Sousuke made a face, it seemed he didn't know either. "He got off from work early, ran into him and kinda just tagged along. All I know is that he's had a pretty rough week."

"Poor thing."

"Rin" He scolded. "Give him a chance, please?"

"I was never against it, I just don't appreciate having a little smart mouth run it off in my home."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Rin sighed, waving his hand in dismal. "Doesn't matter."

"Right..."

Sousuke idly looked over to him, it was so late and all he wanted was everything to just be chill. For once just him, his best friend and boyfriend, getting along. "Say, the place is looking good isn't it? Took a piss the other day, I could actually see my reflection in the mirror."

"Oh har-har..."

"No honestly though, Rin he's been doing a great job. You feeling better?"

"Getting there." Rin laid his head back into the rest, he looked fed up to the core. Earlier had been fun, with Nitori around. It sounded silly but Rin actually really enjoyed his conversations with him.

Sousuke watched him, smirking he jabbed Rin gently in his side. "Kisumi misses you."

"Just when I thought the night couldn't get any worse, Sousuke please don't bring up that tosser."

"Geez, you're such a grumpy bastard these days."

"Does this face look bothered?"

If Sousuke hadn't known already, he had it ten times worse bringing Nanase along with him. Rin grumbled and nudged him straight back. But Sousuke did it back until they were bumping into each other like children.

"Stoppit..." Came a sleep filled voice.

They both looked down at Nanase who was lay there in Sousuke's shoulder, the good one though. His eyes were slightly open and shut, he didn't appear to be too happy about their little boyish ramble. He yawned then nuzzled into the crook of Sousuke's neck, burrowing himself like a little rabbit. Rin rolled his eyes, he sat back and chose to continue with this movie. Not that it blocked out the sounds of his best friend giving kisses and calling Nanase vile pet names in mere whispers. Rin could hear the lot of it, Sousuke needed to get a grip.

Although, Rin couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. It had been a long time since he'd dated, anyone for that matter. Mostly engaging in one night stands and all the sexy banter in club cubicles. It wasn't the same as dating, it was no where near and Rin knew he was getting too old for clubbing. Rin did want to find someone eventually, settle down and live the rest of his shitty life with someone who made it less shittier than it already was. He was a true romantic at heart, his sister would always tease him over it. It was just a shame that he had lost all will in finding somebody.

After another hour or so it became unbearable. Rin could hardly even keep his eyes open either. He more or less staggered when he stood up, nearly falling over. Then stretched out his arms and yawned, turning to the pair. Sousuke's eyes were drooping and Nanase was fast asleep.

"I'm guessing you're staying?" By this point Rin was past caring.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Want the futon or you just going to stay there on the sofa?"

Sousuke managed to pry Nanase off him so he was lay flat on his front. He got up anyway to stretch out his muscles, finish up with the empty cans and grab some spare blankets.

Rin came back into the living room after washing his face, he went into the kitchen and found Sousuke there, being weird. "What's that face for?"

"I didn't know you also hired your own personal caterer now too." Sousuke joked, Rin followed his eyes over to the pan of pasta on the stove. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Oh shut up, he was just helping out." Rin muttered, he barged past Sousuke to go grab a glass of water from the sink.

"Still, it's sweet though isn't it?"

Okay, just what was that exactly. Rin wasn't sure he'd heard right, he did a double take at his friend and frowned. "You what? Sousuke, that kid is rubbing off on you. Stop speaking like that!"

Rin grimaced at the perverted way he was smirking too. "Do  _not_  even dream of it. I swear, if you and him get spunk on my sofa, I'll kill you both."

"Isn't that a little bit extreme?" He said arching an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll just castrate  _you_  then." Forget Nanase, Rin didn't think the kid had any balls anyway. "That's besides the point, no fucking on the sofa."

"It won't be happening, Haru has an early shift tomorrow."

Oh, diddums. "Wouldn't want the kid walking funny at work for the next two weeks now, would we?"

Sousuke snorted a laugh at him. "Well unless-"

"No fucking on the sofa!"

"Alright,  _alright_."

* * *

They all got settled for the night. Well, it was actually almost two in the morning, so they were all settled ready for sleep. Rin was in his room and the other two were in his living room, asleep on the sofa or so he presumed. Just before drifting off Rin thought of Nitori, how he wasn't going to see him until monday now. It felt so far away..

Hopefully the weekend would fly by.

_"Not in my ear!"_

Rin's eyes sprang open. There wasn't anything else after that, so brushing it off Rin closed his eyes again.

_"Sou-Sousuke!"_

_"Baby not so loud..."_

_"I can't help it when you've got your fingers... there!"_

Fucking hell, Rin cursed to himself and viciously grabbed the spare pillow, yanking it over his ear and he tried adjusting himself so he couldn't hear them. But it failed, it well and truly failed.

_"No... He'll hear!"_

_"Don't be silly, he can't hear us."_

Oh, but he could. Sarcastically Rin smiled, unamused he flung the pillow into god knows what corner of his bedroom somewhere and shouted, "The walls are paper-fucking-thin!"

After that there was silence, Rin felt so proud of himself. He knew Sousuke felt no shame but at least he would be embarrassed being shown up infront of his toy boy. It didn't last long, he could hear them and this time they were louder.

Rin hoped to the gods that Nanase's asshole would need to be sewn up after today. That way, although Rin would never allow them both to stay again, but if he did then they wouldn't be keeping him up at stupid hours of the morning. Sousuke, Rin would deal with him later when he had the energy.

Someone was getting a black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh


	4. Chapter 4

When Nitori got out of class, he decided that he would hit the shops before heading to Rin's that afternoon. He didn't even make it halfway down the hallway, where a hand or should you say an arm, swung its self around his neck and he almost skidded on his ass from the sudden jilt. Immediately Nitori knew who it was. There was only one idiot who'd pull this stunt.

"Momo" He grunted, nearly choking. "Get off!"

And of course he was right. Momo let go of him and even had the cheek to laugh too. "Aw, how'd you know it was me?!"

"Only you does that kind of thing.. that hurt you know." It did, Nitori could tell he was going have bruises for the next week now.

Momo seriously needed a time out, the guy always had boundless amounts of energy from god knows where. Most students, including Nitori woke up sluggish but not Momo. It was like he'd had a full recharge overnight and sprang out of bed fuelled. What ever it was he ate in the morning, Nitori needed to invest. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Glad I found you though, me and some of the guys from my class are grabbing burgers then we're off to this new bowling place! Thought I would ask if you'd like to join us Nitori-kun!"

Rubbing at his sore neck, Nitori smiled a bit. It all did sound so nice afterall, friends and good food. But Nitori knew there was no way he would be back in time for work because of crowds and trains. Rin said he didn't mind if he was late, but it was always better to be punctual. Besides, Nitori was looking forward to see him. He always did.

"I'm sorry.. Momo I've got work, remember?"

Momo made a sad face. Too bad it wasn't sad enough to persuade him. "Can't you skip?"

"Are you serious?! I've not had this job long! I can't start doing that... No!"

"Fine! But what about tonight Nitori-kun?"

"Homework, Momo, I need to pass this class."

"You're so... Agh, okay. I'll text you or whatever." 

"Sure, tell everyone I said hi for me!"

When Nitori thought about it, he hadn't spent a lot of time with his friends lately. Between work and school, there wasn't enough hours in the day. On weekends it seemed everyone was busy or Nitori had to do adult things. The boring, tedious things where he had no one else to depend on but himself. Food shopping, washing, shelling out money for bills. It did get lonely at times. Nitori wondered what Rin did on weekends. If he were bold enough, he'd ask. He knew he'd never do that though.

Just as he got to the station it started to rain. A total downpour too.

* * *

Nitori got there in time. 

He did the usual buzzing on the door then came through the entrance, walked up and knocked on for Rin. Frowning at the sight, Rin shook his head as he allowed Nitori into the apartment. "You're all wet."

They stared at each other, well Rin stared at him blankly then raised his eyebrows. Nitori didn't realize it but he had the appearance of a drowned rat. An adorable one, but drenched. "Come on, get your shoes and coat off. I'll go grab you a towel."

Once Nitori was finished sorting himself out he was literally met face first with a fluffy towel. It was nice and warm too.

Despite it being noon, Rin was grabbing a late breakfast. Brunch if that was the correct term to put it. Well if you called egg and toast that, but it beat cigarettes and coffee he usually had when he woke up. Just to be polite Rin offered Nitori some toast but obviously he refused. Still, it was worth asking. He hoped someday Nitori would be cheeky enough to accept food off him without the shy glances and stuttering.

Rin plonked his weary self on the sofa, just like he always did and skimmed through his emails. Nitori thought he'd leave Rin alone in peace to work and eat, so it was off to the bedroom he went.

Nitori was gradually becoming used to cleaning Rin's room. Although he did still feel that tinge of awkwardness, as if he weren't meant to be in there. However it was all part of the job and in jobs you always have to do something you don't like.

It was messier today, pajamas here and there, washing that had to be done and bedding to be changed. Nitori got stuck in and it didn't even take that long to do, his mind was so set on each task that the time soon flew by.

He always did the ironing in Rin's room, it was quicker and easier since the ironing board was in there. Nitori folded everything away, mostly shirts and sweatpants. Maybe he hadn't noticed but Rin's briefs had been caught with everything during the--oh, well wasn't this... Nitori held them up and god, it was just underwear! He could not understand why he was so embarrassed!  _"But they're Rin's! Good god.. I better put them back."_

Shuffling on his knees across the floor, Nitori presumed that this drawer was where Rin kept his underwear. He hadn't been through his all drawers apart from the wardrobe and he knew the sock compartment was a different story. Opening it, Nitori wrinkled up his nose. Wrong one, it was just a drawer full of belts. The other one was for his ties and the top one which Nitori prayed it was, wasn't.

His cheeks went rose red at the sight of magazines, half opened condoms and used lubricant. Immediately he shut it.

Grown men did these things, single ones of course. But it wasn't his business to be wandering into. Nitori had a small compartment of his own back at his apartment, so this wasn't new. Yet it felt like it strangely enough. He couldn't believe he'd just been through Rin's personal things. For a second, Nitori frowned to himself.  _"Im sure one of those were men... were they? No... no I can't go back in!"_

It was so not allowed.

Eventually he found Rin's underwear drawer, he shoved them in neatly and that was that.

Finished.

* * *

Nitori tried not to give himself away when he went back into the living room. Rin glanced at him from above his screen, Nitori was red as a tomato. He didn't comment though, Rin decided to ignore whatever was up with the kid. He was such a strange little character.

When he next looked up Rin had an eyeful, an absolute brilliant full view of Nitori's backside. He was more or less bending down to put the vase back away after dusting it. Certainly Nitori hadn't meant for his jeans to slip down slightly. Just like he had on friday, Rin's chest pounded intensely and he began to feel edgy. Every time he tried looking away he only stared more and it was driving him mad. In the end, Rin had to force himself to go for a smoke.

Once he got out on the balcony, he went into his pocket and sighed. No lighter.

"Ai!" He called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you grab me my lighter, please?"

Rin knew he sounded lazy asking but it hurt just moving around today. He hated getting from place to place, his leg was healing-slowly and it wasn't fast enough. Nitori came jogging out with his shark print lighter, the shit one. Rin had actually been referring to the one near his laptop. This would have to do.

Taking it Rin didn't miss the way their fingers brushed, it was slick and quickly. "Thanks."

Nitori gave him a small smile, he stretched out his little arms and turned to face the neighbourhood view. "At least it's not raining now, huh?"

Hearing the flicker for the third time, Nitori turned his attention back to Rin who had his hand over the failing flame. The wind was trying to blow it out, he muttered  _bastard thing_ and so he had to move in another direction to avoid it going out a fourth time. To his satisfaction it lit, Nitori watched as he leaned on the banister and smoothly took a long drag.

"It'll probably piss down again now that we're out here."

Nitori chuckled at him. "True.. I know this might sound like a stupid question, but how long have you been smoking?" It was just curiosity. Nitori wanted to know more about Rin.

"Too long. I think I started when I was around... dunno, seventeen?"

"Ah, right."

Rin had a feeling that Nitori wanted to hear more. Side-eyeing him, Rin took another puff before saying. "I mean, I did stop one time for while actually... I started up again when I was going through a rough patch."

Nitori nodded, not that he really understood the appeal of smoking. "It just helps with stress?"

"It  _did_ , now I'm hooked."

"Oh..."

He ended up laughing a little at the disappointment Nitori held. "That's right. I've cut back you know? I'm not as bad compared to the way I was before. I mean, sure, yeah, Sou pecks my head in about it nearly all the time but he has room to talk. Anyway... you smoke?"

The shocked expression on Nitori's face only made him laugh. Oh why did he even ask. Of course this lamb didn't smoke, Nitori had baby smooth skin and didn't smell like the inside of a gambling arcade. He was too innocent, Rin was surprised the kid didn't have roses popping up in his footsteps. "Forget I asked."

"I've.." Rin quirked a brow at him, this was going to be good. He may have misjudged this little one. "I've tried it... once."

"Ah, so have you now?"

Nitori gave him a such a playful pout, making Rin's smile grow wider. "Yes, I  _have_."

"I see it didn't tickle your fancy then, hm?"

"No, it was one of my uncles who let me try it."

Rin swore he needed to get his hearing checked. "What?"

"I was a bit younger, he's the only one who smokes in our family and I asked him what it was like, so he told me 'find out' and I tried it."

"Ri-ght"

"I'm not lying! A-Anyway, I started coughing everywhere, then there was this rotten taste in my mouth and so I've never wanted to try smoking again!"

Nitori didn't like the fact that Rin was looking at him in such a way. He wasn't lying, this actually did happen. It wasn't funny either, Rin snorted at him and shook his head. No way was he taking him seriously. "Well that's one way to put a kid off cigarettes, I think it's good. When you put your hand in fire, you don't do it again. Plus... you'll save money, worst thing I did was start this shit up again."

"Guess that's true."

"Oh... Geez, thanks!" Rin joked.

"Sorry..."

"S'fine, but you can't tell me you don't go out to parties and nights out." 

He glanced over to Nitori who shrugged at him. Right, so he didn't then. It didn't bother Rin in the slightest. "Not your thing?"

"I've been to them... but it's...I don't really like them much."

Even being a cop, Rin could remember how he couldn't wait to go out and get smashed back when he was young. He understood though, Nitori was different. He was responsible and mature, so much more than the hooligans he had to put up with on call during friday and saturday nights. Yeah, he was definitely different. In a good way.

"Fair enough."

"It must sound... weird? Someone my age not liking that kind of thing..." He mumbled.

"Don't be stupid. If you don't like it then don't do it, simple as. Never do anything you're uncomfortable with." 

He saw that tiny smile itching Nitori's lips and he kept trying to hide it too. It wouldn't leave though. 

They spent more time talking away on the balcony than they realized. Nitori learnt during the time they were out there that Rin liked cherry blossoms very much, he kept toying with the petals that blew on the railing from the trees across the way. Also, he looked incredibly handsome with his hair out his ponytail. He took it out once they were back inside, it was the first time Nitori had seen it loose like that. He couldn't stop stealing peeks at it either.

* * *

When time had taken its toll and evening popped out of nowhere, Nitori was getting ready to go home. He didn't realize that his bag wasn't zipped up, so when he slung it over his shoulder books fell out.

Nitori was there on his hands and knees picking them up, the most Rin could really do was bend down and he got hold of around three. Only, they weren't books. Well, they were but they were actually-  **"Boys Romance: Volume 3"**

Rin pulled a face at the title. He didn't look through whatever it was, but the front cover showing off two very strange looking male characters embracing one another gave Rin an idea what this was. It still had the price tag on it aswell.

Chewing the inside of his mouth, Rin was surprised. He should have known the kid had a thing for guys. The amount of times Rin had caught him staring so boldly like that, not that it bothered him. Rin looked and watched Nitori just as much probably. Not in a creepy, perverted way but just in interest. Rin couldn't exactly hold back when it came to a pretty face, a young one at that.

But Nitori was his housekeeper, he worked for him. Besides, he was very young. Far too young, which was a shame.

"Yours." He said passing it over. Nitori looked like he wanted to die there and then. Rin didn't ask about it or take even just another glimpse at the thing. Nitori snatched it and shoved it right down, deep into his bag. Aw, he looked terrified.

"It's okay, y'know."

There was sudden silence. Nitori stared at him clueless. "Sorry?"

"Nothing.. getting off?"

Nitori shifted his eyes away consciously. Rin cursed mentally to himself, maybe he shouldn't have said that. So he cleared his throat instead. "Hm, Ai"

"Ah, what was that again?"

Rin heaved heavily out his nose. "Going home?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going, sorry I just spaced out for a second then... just ignore me." He gathered his bits together, put on his jacket and Rin was getting quite worried about these thin jackets Nitori was always wearing. He always looked freezing in them and the season wasn't that great at the moment. Rin felt like offering one of his coats for him to take and borrow instead, not that he did though. Again, the kid wasn't really his responsibility and yet it felt like it was.

"So, same time again tomorrow?"

Oh, oh yeah.

"Actually.. change of plan, somewhere I need to be, you okay with coming earlier or later?"

Nitori was doing that thing with his head again, tilting it so damn cutely. Ugh, that should be a crime on its own. If it was, Rin would certainly  _arrest_  him.

"Ah! Well, I could come later? I only have a morning class tomorrow and that's it." He grinned.

"Sorted then."

* * *

That night Rin was preoccupied with trying to make his dinner which was semi-burning on the stove. Not that he had any idea because he was too busy being held up by his younger sister on the phone. Also there was work he had to catch up on and his laptop was dicking around again. He hoped Nitori wouldn't mind fixing it again for him, infact Rin would have the kid show him what to do so he'd be able to fix it himself. But his sister droned on with herself, telling him how she understood that he was injured but it was their mother's birthday tomorrow and that he needed to get his ass in gear.

"Right, right, stop going on with yourself will you?! I'm looking online as we speak, right now." He muttered, goddamit his sister could be so persistent.

_"Onii-chan, you should be ashamed of yourself! Kaa-chan doesn't get to see you enough as it is and you forget her birthday?!"_

He knew it was totally wrong to forget his own mother's birthday, but there's been so much going on. It's not often he forgets about these type of things anyway. Just this once shouldn't be too bad.

Rin tried not listening to his sister for a moment, she went on grumbling down the line and he couldn't exactly cut her off. She would ring, ring and ring until he picked up otherwise then leave countless amounts of voice-mails. "What does she even... Gou, what did you get her?"

_"Oh dear.. Onii-chan, you should know better by now."_

"You're not helping! What did you get her? I need ideas!"

_"Some new things for her kitchen, she got it refurbished so I thought it'd be nice."_

"Right...Reckon she'll be down with..." Rin couldn't think of anything, it was late and he just wanted to chill. "Pajamas?"

Rin had ended up on some clothing website. Quite pricey aswell it was, not that it mattered too much right now. He hadn't any idea what his mother liked to wear or what perfumes she wore or any of that. Rin barely spent time with her due to work and life in general. Plus, being at home, it did put a downer on things whenever he saw his father's pictures. It was best to stay away. "Oi, Gou?"

_"Pajamas... Onii-chan, put some thought into this!"_

"What? I am!" He snapped.

_"You're not! Kaa-chan has plenty of pajamas and don't you dare suggest bath products or slippers!"_

He bit down hard on his lip and cursed to himself. Damn, his second bunch of ideas right out the window!

"Well, it's not like this is a big birthday. I mean isn't she, what, like sixty-five?"

He swore he heard his sister gasp.  _"She's sixty-nine tomorrow!"_

Whoops.

"Maybe... Maybe, a bouquet? Hey, doesn't she like roses or something? When we were kids.. I remember-"

_"Onii-chan stop messing around! She's allergic to flowers! Why don't you know anything about our mother?!"_

When Rin thought long and hard about this, he actually didn't know a lot about her. He felt bad now.

"I do, I do. Gou, I'm just busy."

_"That's your excuse for everything, you're always busy. You're never not busy, that's the problem."_

Okay, so maybe he did use that line too much. Rin sighed, he ran a hand through his messy hair in distress.

"Fine, I'll just order something now and pick it up at its local shop or whatever. I don't fucking know!"

 _"You don't have to be so rude, this is supposed to be a nice occasion and again you-Stop! You put that down, put it down right now!"_  Rin rolled his eyes, he knew immediately his sister was scolding his nephew. Sometimes he couldn't believe his sister was a married woman. She was married to a complete idiot too. Not that there was anything he could really do about it though. That big dork made her happy. Rin just hated how it was his boss out of ALL the people on the planet.

"Right, I'm hanging up. Give the little man a hug from me, yeah?"

_"Onii-chan! I'm not through with you yet- I said drop it!- You better find something decent for kaa-chan tomorrow! I'm surprised that you even remembered my birthday!"_

Well, now that was down to Sousuke. Rin never remembered, Sousuke did.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, I'm going. No pajamas, no slippers, no flowers... Something nice for her you say and I wouldn't worry if I were you. I'll wrap you up a nice big bottle of Chanel 666 for your next birthday. Night."

Before she could even protest Rin disconnected the call. Sure, his sister rang a few more times before she gave up. Good, because he couldn't deal with any more earache.

Eventually Rin did find something decent. Not that it was over the top or anything remotely useful either, Rin just assumed she'd like it. It would have to do, Rin was tired and hated shopping anyway. While he was in the process of checking out, Rin couldn't help but wonder about that book Nitori owned. So he typed its name into the search engine and immediately it came up.

**"The tale of a young school boy who falls deeply in love with his new next door neighbour. He's rich, he's handsome and single. The perfect man and they begin a secret relationship. Their love, however, is forbidden."**

Sounded sketchy.

"Fucksake Ai..."

Rin found a site which held all the current chapters, the manga was still on-going it seemed and it sure was popular. Since he made the effort to come looking this far, Rin ventured deeper and scrolled across a few of the pages. He didn't even know manga could be read online until now. Fucking technology, they never had any of this when he was growing up.

The whole thing appeared to be pure filth. Rin was smirking behind his hand at the sight of all the wonderfully drawn panels, oh it was bad. Whether it was the age gap in the two's relationship, the constant sex or dodgy school girl outfits that was thrown in every now and again. Rin was stunned that Nitori was into this sort of shit. So, the kid had a thing for 'daddy kink'.

Right,  _okay_.

He clicked the whole thing off. Enough was enough. Besides, he could smell burning and wasn't he right too, when Rin went stumbling into the kitchen. His dinner was burnt to fuck and the pan didn't look too great either. Throwing it in soapy water, leaving it to soak and then called up his local takeaway. Where was Nitori when he needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o 3 o
> 
> Slow build guys, slow build... We'll get there eventually.
> 
> Btw the cigarette and Nitori's uncle thing... This happened to me but it was actually my grandmother ;p  
> Just thought I'd throw it in for fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Nitori was a bag of smiles the following Monday.

Okay, so he  _wasn't_.

Rin didn't think the kid could look any more depressed. Well for starters Nitori was very quiet today, not that he wasn't quiet anyway but even more so than the ordinary. When they greeted each other Nitori would always fire up a conversation and look so enthusiastic to be coming to work. You know, since he needed cash and all for his rent. But not today, which was fine. Everyone had their off days. But if Nitori wasn't feeling so good, then Rin would appreciate Nitori telling him rather than suffer in silence. That was the first clue.

The second was when Rin observed him throughout of the day. Not following him around or anything, instead it was catching quick glances whenever Nitori passed the lounge or went back and forth infront of him as he was cleaning. He had his head kept down and his earphones in. That wasn't like him at all. Rin tried ignoring the slight change, he didn't really mind if Nitori wanted to listen to music as he did his job but secretly, he hoped it wouldn't turn into a habit. Rin really did treasure their conversations. Getting to talk to someone so much younger than him, with brains and maturity, it was refreshing.

An hour later, Rin wasn't one hundred percent sure but a moment go when Nitori had cut through the lounge and into the kitchen, Rin thought he heard a sniffle or two. Maybe even a sob. He could be wrong though.

Sighing Rin pushed the laptop aside, he took one last mouthful of coffee, now cold and redeemed himself before struggling to stand.

Gradually Rin was improving day by day with his walking but getting up still hurt. Especially when his joints had been asleep. When he finally stood, cracking his toes and shoving his feet back into his tatty slippers. Rin decided he better go check up on him. He knew he'd feel like an ass if he didn't make the effort to go find out what the problem was.

He shuffled into the kitchen, looking around for Nitori and he swore the kid was just in here. Then he moved into the bathroom, not there. His bedroom, Nitori wasn't there either. Rin hurried to check if he had left without notice and no, his bag and jacket was still hung up. He checked the other couple of rooms and no sign. Rin came back into the living room and god, how did he not even see Nitori standing there on the balcony on his own.

This wasn't like Nitori, he knew there were days where he forced himself to put on a smile and still appeared glum. Today was different.

Rin smuggled both hands into his sweats then strolled over to the balcony door and slid it open with his foot. The noise must have startled Nitori, not that he'd meant to though. Nitori had definitely been crying, Rin saw how he immediately rubbed at his eyes and nose with the back of his sleeve. He even heard the little gasp come from him too. Poor kid.

"Ai" He began quietly. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, sorry. I'll go back inside now... I just needed some air, that's all." Of course he'd deny it.

He tried to hide his face away from Rin, looking down as he spoke and kept his back towards him. Rin caught sight of the redness around his eyes, how Nitori's nose was all moist and pink. Plus, the blotchy tear-stains on his cheeks pretty much gave him away. He wasn't fine, this wasn't just 'nothing'. Rin didn't really like the idea of a teenage boy crying inside his home either.

"It's not nothing though. Ai, you're upset."

"I'm not upset-" Nitori muttered.

This game was getting boring and fast. "Then why are you crying? Ai, you're too old to be playing on this shit."

Consciously Nitori wiped it all away with his sleeve, he was too upset right not to even care how nasty this looked. Rin checked his pockets for any tissues he may have had stored away, not that there was any.

"I'm fine."

"You're not, Ai. Stop trying to act like everything is okay when it isn't. _Just stoppit_."

Nitori scowled. This was the first time Rin had witnessed such a look from him. Sure, he pushed a button or two but they clearly weren't getting anywhere. Rin shifted on his feet, he then cupped the back of his neck nervously, scratching at it. "You don't have to tell me everything, okay. Infact, fuck it. Don't tell me, but just don't think you have to pretend and shit."

"Rin...I don't understand, what are you even saying?"

"I'm saying Ai, if you want to cry then cry. There's nothing wrong with crying, hell-If-" Rin looked away, to the sky. He felt that this part was a tad embarrassing to admit. "If it makes you feel any better, I cry a lot."

"You do?" Nitori found that quite hard to believe.

"Yeah, I do. I cry at sad movies, dead animals, fucking-those stupid romance sitcoms my sister likes watching. Ai, I still cry over my father's death from time to time. There's no shame in crying, Sousuke no longer even takes the complete piss out of me when I do it anymore. Crying is good, natural, so cry."

Nitori did cry some more but not for very long. Rin was at his side, patting his back in small circles, nice and gently. He got Nitori cleaned up, took him back inside out the cold, then grabbed him a hot drink and some tissues-that being a full box of them. Actually, more like half opened already. For crying purposes mostly.

It was a shame he had no doughnuts today, Sousuke was supposed to stop by the night before and drop some off from the office. Rin reminded himself to get back to him about that later.

* * *

Shortly after Rin came back into the lounge to find Nitori sat there on his sofa staring miserably into space. He watched the way he sniffled, sadly like a child would when they thought the world was about to end over a cut knee. How he tightened his balled fists, squeezing the crumpled tissue until it was a matted solid mess. Rin took a seat on the arm of the sofa, he decided he was just going to come out and say it.

"So, what's to do?"

It must have snapped him out of his train of thoughts. Nitori looked up at him blinking. "What?"

Not again. Rin didn't get why this kid couldn't catch on fast enough. He tried not to roll his eyes though. "What's wrong with you, I meant."

There was silence, Nitori could feel Rin's burning gaze fixated on him. Waiting, for any answer. Nitori wanted to tell Rin but feared that if he did, he'd start crying again and it was silly too. What had happened to him was happening all over the world, every single day. It was different when it happened to you, to your family.

Swallowing painfully, Nitori just opened his mouth when Rin's phone suddenly started to vibrate on the coffee table. They both looked over at it, Nitori withdrew himself further into the sofa like a scolded puppy. Rin snatched his phone, immediately cancelling the call from whoever it was. He let out a 'tut' and shoved it back on the table.

"Why did you..." Nitori trailed off, looking back and forth from Rin and his phone.

Rin crossed his arms. "No one important."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm, PPI."

More like his boss from work was calling a moment ago, not that Rin wanted to answer it anyway. Work could do one, Nitori was his top priority right now and besides he bet that it wasn't even important. It was lunch hour, so no doubt his boss had a little too much free time on his hands.

Nitori nervously side-eyed Rin, he bit at his bottom lip and twiddled with the loose thread off the bottom of his sleeve. He didn't really know how to start this off.

"Have... Well you see it's..."

"Ai, you're rushing yourself."

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't plan talking about this with you... I'm sorry I started crying but it's been in my head for days... I've never had to deal with my parents getting a divorce before."

Ah, so that's what it was.

"Everything is falling apart, I can't picture my parents not being together anymore! It's always been them, just  _them_. I know they've been arguing... they do it all the time but that doesn't matter! Why can't they work through this? I don't understand."

Rin gave him a nudge with his leg. "I can't say I'm an expert at this but Ai, if they're not happy together then they're better off apart. Besides, I think it's unfair having you in the middle of it all, dealing with that shit."

"But they can get through this!" He exasperated. "They've been married for nearly twenty-five years, they can't give up on it just like that!"

"Ho-ho-they can alright, and they're gonna. Ai you're their kid and I don't think for a second they'll love you any less. Marriages don't always work."

Narrowing his eyes, Nitori's next words were, "You don't understand."

That triggered something inside of Rin, a ticking time-bomb ready to explode. He really did not like talking about family, anything to do with families and his own. It brought back too many memories.

"No, no I don't understand. You're right." He said, maybe too snappily for his own liking. "Sure, my father died when I was a little younger than yourself. Busted up my family, yeah and that was the end of my mother's marriage. She never took up again after that. I was lucky I didn't have to deal with the arguing, plate throwing-or whatever the fuck, but at least  _you_  are fortunate enough to have a father there for you."

Nitori could feel his eyes begin to swell up again. Oh no, he shouldn't have made that sly dig. Now Rin was upset with him, he didn't mean it. Nitori honestly didn't mean it. "Rin, I'm really sorry."

"Nah-hell, I shouldn't have gotten nasty with you like that just now. You're a sweet kid, you didn't deserve that. Sorry, I know, yeah it's difficult. It'll work out for you guys."

A sniffle.

"Fucking hell, Ai don't start crying again.  _Please_."

"I-I can't help it! It's just coming out... I'm so gross... oh my god!"

Rin couldn't stop himself from chuckling at him. "You're not gross, hey-here take this-" He said softly, handing him over a fresh tissue. "You're getting snot all over the place!"

Yeah, it was pretty disgusting. Nitori snickered and cried more at the same time, Rin was there shaking his head trying to pat down Nitori's cheeks while he blew his nose. "Why are you still crying?"

"I'm crying for you... I didn't know about your family..."

"No, don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Just-no, don't Ai."

"Okay-" He wheezed and sneezed all over the place, earning a nastied mewl from Rin. It didn't stop him from fawning over Nitori though, patting his nose here and there, like a father would. That thought stopped him for a second, it wasn't like that at all. Nitori was upset and there was nothing wrong with this. Rin wanted to make him feel better... "Sorry!"

"You're like a snot machine kid..."

"I'm not that bad." He pouted, yes because that looked cute with a string of goo on his upper lip. "Also, I'm not a kid."

That was Nanase's line. Rin scoffed at him as he playfully flicked his forehead. "Ow!"

"The law declares unless you're above twenty, then you're still a child."

"Is this what you're like on duty?"

"Worse, I enjoy keeping little tykes like yourself in line." Rin smirked.

"Sounds bossy."

"Oh, it is."

Nitori couldn't deny he liked this sassy side of Rin. Acting too big for his boots, though it certainly got his mind off his parents which was a good sign.

Maybe Rin had a point. The shock over their divorce still stung right now, but Nitori had a feeling he might be able to get over it. Not that he had a say in this, he knew he was going to have to accept his parent's choice. "Thank you for listening to me."

"I was concerned."

Crumpling up his tissue, Nitori cocked his head at Rin. "I...Thanks."

"Yeah yeah-now blow your nose, wipe your eyes and cheer the hell up."

Giggling, Nitori did those things and wobbly brought himself back on his feet. He did feel much calmer now. Still, when he thought back to Rin soothing him and helping clean himself up. It was embarrassing. Even though he was getting older now, reaching adulthood, Nitori did miss those sweet things his parents would do for him. Dry away the tears, ruffle his hair and tell him everything would be okay. Rin was the only adult which had done that in such a long time, it was... nice. Nitori wondered if it would ever happen again. Being comforted like that, he could get used to it.

 

* * *

The evening after Rin had Sousuke round or more like, he invited himself. There wasn't even any doughnuts either.  _Disappointing._

It turned out that Sousuke had to pass over some important files to Rin. Since it was all private and confidential information belonging to the police after all. Nothing exciting, work was work.

"Thanks for bringing them over," Rin supposed he couldn't complain about Sousuke's offhand visits. He was only trying to help get through this shit time. "Appreciate it."

"Yeah, not to worry. Say, aren't you going to ask how my day went?"

Rin balled his eyes. As if he really needed to know because he truly didn't care. Unless it was some kind of gossip, interesting gossip. Believe it or not, he enjoyed finding out other people's dirties on the team.

"What? You mean how Kisumi is missing my ass, the pathetic lovers quarrel both Ama and Goro have in the kitchen each morning, I mean who are they  _trying_  to fool when we all know they're getting it on. How you're brooding at your desk like a big child and how Mikoshiba only pulls his face nowadays is because there is no one for him to fucking taunt on a daily basis. No need for a full description Sousuke, I already know."

"You know he's your brother-in-law, right?"

"Like I care," Rin muttered. 

"Well... you're family whether you like it or not." Sousuke knew he shouldn't push his look at this rate. Great, Rin was glaring. "Alright, alright."

"Okay, whatever. You stopping for long?"

"Nah, not tonight." He said when rising from the sofa. "Need to get home I do."

Rin looked him up and down knowingly, then grinned. "Got your little twink coming?"

"Piss off, I know you're not over what happened a couple of weeks ago either. Rin you don't have to pretend you like Haru, I am aware you both don't get on."

"Then why bring him?"

"He wanted to come, I told you. I ran into him while I was out."

Not bothering to question it any further, Rin knew Nanase was a funny character. Talking about the guy only gave him a headache.

"Whoever it was you've hired, he's doing a damn good job cleaning this place." Sousuke said, eyeing the apartment.

"Mm, Ai's a hard worker." He agreed.

"Ai is it? I've yet to meet this 'Ai' so, what's he like?"

Cute, small, worrisome, sweet and many other things. Rin couldn't say those though, he didn't want Sousuke getting the wrong idea. God help what would happen if Rin were to say any of that. "Dunno... shy?"

"Great, so I'll whisper, when I meet him."

"Shut up, he's a good guy. For someone his age you'd be surprised!"

"Shy, huh? Cute."

Definitely cute. Nitori Aiichirou was the definition of 'cute'.

"You should get going, I want to run a bath, bathe my crippled legs and blow smoke." In other words, get the fuck out Sousuke.

Nodding, Sousuke started throwing on his jacket. "Make sure you eat something, when I say by eating I'm talking about actual food and not cheap scraps from that takeaway around the corner. Listening?"

"Yeah, sure, okay dad."

"Mhm, but not  _your_  dad."

Rin almost choked on his coffee.

* * *

The following week later.

When glancing up at Nitori. He really was adorable, it was crazy how cute he could look with his head bowed like that with his bangs falling into his eyes as he focused on pouring coffee. Utterly mad it was.

There was that horrid queasiness Rin felt in his gut again. Not that it was gas but whenever Nitori had been fluttering around him, closely like he was now. Budged up right next to him serving coffee. He never recalled feeling this unbalanced before, it was stupid really. Rin knew he was too old to be having school boy crushes, especially on not far short-a school boy at that too. It wasn't right.

_Leave it to me to be assigned as one of the world's fucking perverts, as if there isn't enough catering to that title already. Pull yourself, the fuck, together Rin._

Rin was aching to make a move, any kind of move even though Nitori admitted he liked having 'attention'. However, Rin wasn't sure if he should make a move incase it scared the kid away. He had this feeling that maybe, Nitori didn't put himself out there very much in the dating scene.

No-he should not be thinking such thoughts. God and he was on the police force too. This was terrible.

"Here you go, I didn't add any sugar in either by the way," Rin heard a kind voice above him. "I remembered from last time. You say you don't like sweets but yet you'll eat doughnuts?" Nitori chuckled. "You're funny."

"Wrong. I only eat the ones with jam in the center, the rest taste like plastic."

"Oh, so it's okay if I eat them?" Nitori tried to sound offended, not that it worked.

"I've yet to hear you complain when you're filling your face with them Ai."

"R-Rin!"

The calling of his name and while being too focused with his laptop, this unexpected recollection caused him to knock the mug Nitori was passing over. The cup fell and hit the edge of the low table. Steaming coffee flew.

Some of it hit his typing hand, some soaked through his sweats scalding him. But what was even more painful was that the majority of it spilled onto the table, drenching his notes and some even splattered into the keys of his laptop.

"Fuck!" Rin hissed.

Slowly Nitori uncovered the hand that suddenly covered his mouth in shock. He cautiously took a step forward. "Rin! I'm so sorry, I thought you had it. Are you...okay?"" Nitori squeaked.

"Shit...yeah-yeah, I'm good!"

Nitori felt helpless right now. He was so clumsy at times. "Fucking fuck...geez, my fuckin' work!"

Quickly Nitori dashed into the kitchen. Grabbing a hand-towel he turned to head back to the table.

Rin shouted, "Just toss it to me, quick!"

The ink from his handwritten notes was starting to blur and he felt himself panic. His laptop was still on his current work, whether it was damaged or not he didn't know yet. He hoped to the gods it wasn't. "Fucking laptop... I bet it's fucked."

Despite the fact it felt ill-mannered, Nitori did as directed and launched the towel. The balled fabric fell just in front of Rin. All his leg and crotch area was the first to be dried. Then he started furiously mopping up his papers. Spreading them out so they would dry and not stick to each other. Then hectically started dabbing at the keys of his laptop.

"This is all my fault, I'm really sorry-if it has any problems, I'll try and fix it-"

"No-just don't worry about it." Rin said coldly.

Nitori tried not allowing the way he said that to get to him. But it was when he noticed-

"Rin, your hand…" Nitori had caught up with his fabric missile.

Glancing down, Rin saw a brilliant-red scald mark spreading over the back of his hand. He was so worked up over everything else, that after the first jolt of pain he'd completely forgotten about it. His eyes shifted between it, the laptop and then up at Nitori.

Nitori had felt pulled to this man since the moment they'd met. A word rose to his mind, the clarity and sharpness of it pierced him:  _A crush_.

Rin looked away quickly.

He was surprised to feel Nitori take his undamaged hand and pull him to his feet.

"Come on, Rin." Nitori said kindly, once he was standing. He began dragging Rin behind him into the apartment's bathroom.

"Ai?"

"You're hurt so, I'm going to take care of it."

Once they were in there. Nitori turned on the tap, gently took Rin's scalded hand by the wrist, and held it under the frigid water. "Hold still."

Rin hissed at the water's initial icy bite against his burned flesh, but he kept his hand there. Once he was satisfied Rin's hand would stay, Nitori opened the medicine cabinet to see if he could locate any burn cream.

"I'm a grown man." He muttered.

"So? You still need to take care of that."

"Ai...what are you-" Rin winced even more when they both realized the tap was actually on hot instead. Nitori mumbled an apology before turning on the cold one. "You're out to get me, aren't you?!"

"I said I was sorry!" He whined, it was difficult trying to keep Rin standing still there. He kept wriggling his hand around. "Now keep still, I need to find the cream."

Rin snickered at the younger boy. "Well, just how sweet are you, hm? Playing the parent."

Ah and finally Nitori found the cream, hiding there behind a few bottles of cologne and waxing strips. Nitori had seen those before, he'd yet to question and decided, he wasn't going to. "No-that was  _you_ , the other day remember?"

"Told you, I was trying to put a smile back on your face."

Nitori unscrewed the cream and began to squeeze some out on his fingers. It didn't hurt that much really. Not compared to being in the middle of teenage hooligans kicking the living daylights out of you. He shyly looked up at Rin as he started to patter the cream on his hand. As always, he looked away when their eyes lingered for too long.

"You've got soft hands."

He saw Nitori frown at this. Well, they were pretty soft.

"Yours are rough." He shot back.

"Bad thing?"

"Not... not really."

"These are what they call 'working hands'. You'll get them too one day when you're my age, it's one of the many joys being an old fart."

They both boyishly laughed. "Rin, you're not old, don't be silly."

"Stop trying to be nice about it."

Nitori glanced up at him again, slight scowl and slight smile. "You don't even look old...wait, how old are you again?"

"What you don't know? Thirty-seven." Rin thought Nitori at least knew his damn age.

"EH? No!"

"Eh-yes."

"You don't look it at all!" Nitori actually moved closer so he could trace any signs of wrinkles or greys. Not that there were any, Rin had received a slight few signs of age but he was rather lucky in the melanin department.

"Good to know-but yeah, I'm getting on."

"I thought you were twenty nine at the most!"

"Nope, I'm turning thirty-eight in a few months aswell to top it off." Because yeah, Rin couldn't wait.

Nitori rubbed in some more cream, "Oh, don't look too enthusiastic about it."

"You know...for such an innocent looking little boy, you can be fucking cheeky."

Bless, the look on Nitori's face right now was a picture. He looked mortified. Rin laughed and gave Nitori's hair a ruffle with his free hand.

"I'm joking, you're so gullible. Stop being so... don't take things I say seriously."

"Mean," Nitori said, teasingly too. "I'll turn the hot tap on again, I will."

"I double fucking dare you."

"I  _would_  but then again, it's your right hand. You need it for typing and I'd feel even worse since I know you've got work to do." There Nitori goes again, always being considerate and sweet. Aw, Rin thought he was in for a challenge too and with the way, Nitori was running that pretty little mouth off of his. He'd gladly silence it if he could and not with his finger either.

"Doesn't matter, the laptop might not even work."

"I said that I'll fix it for you." Nitori said with a sigh. "Anyway, how's your injuries? You're walking much better now..."

Oh Nitori. "They're fine."

"Good. Right now, I'm going to wrap this up for you now. Just so the cream can kick in, I think it'll be okay to take off in the morning."

Speaking of tomorrow, Rin only just remembered it was friday. So he wondered, maybe it was alright to ask him. "Ai, what do you usually do on weekends?"

"Not...Not much, I mean sometimes I go out with my friends but most of the time, I just spend the day on my laptop eating or sleeping...and studying!"

"R-ight." Not that Rin was too convinced about the studying part. "You've got no plans for tonight then?"

Nitori had a vague idea what Rin was trying to ask. Just to drag this out, he took his time wrapping the bandage. "Nope, nothing. Um... do you?"

"I'm not exactly in good spirits, am I? No, Ai. Fuck it-do you want to grab take-out and watch movies here tonight? You can go do your thing when we've finished whatever this is we're doing... You could come back later tonight and stop by. That's if you want to."

Rin knew if he was allowed back on the road, he'd be picking Nitori up himself. Infact, he'd prefer it if Nitori just stayed after his shift was finished and chill out for the rest of the evening. It was just so much easier. If he wanted to stay over when it got too late or if he was tired, Rin totally didn't mind.

"You're okay, with that?"

Didn't he just say it was fine? "It's cool, unless you're not up for it?"

"No... No I'd love to!"

Right after Nitori finished bandaging Rin's hand up, he was putting away the rest of the bandages and cream into the cabinet. Just then he noticed how Rin was taking off his pants there inside the cabinet door's mirror. He almost forgot half the coffee spilled all over his thigh area too, whether it burned or not Nitori was so not rubbing ointment over those. Boy, Rin had some fine legs too. For a man his age, he was in some top condition even if he couldn't walk properly.

He nearly shit himself when Rin spotted him gawking. "Oh please, you've never seen a pair of legs before Ai?"

"You literally just dropped your pants as soon as I turned my back, how was I supposed to expect this!"

"Got coffee all over myself, didn't hurt as bad though." At least he was wearing boxers, nice ones too. Rin carelessly flung his soiled sweats into the hamper. Nitori sighed, he'd not long finished all the laundry too. "Don't worry about those, I'll sort them out later. If you want to get off now and come back later then go."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"As if I'd ever dream of getting rid of that pretty face."

Nitori was smiling so hard, his dimples were hurting. Nice to know, Rin thought he had a 'pretty face'.

"I think... I think I'll stay put, you go off and get changed." He said putting away the rest of the things.

Rin was lingering in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "And yet you called me bossy."

"I did, but I'm telling you to go put some pants on. If you do that... I'll cook us dinner instead."

"Sure... sure thing." Rin said, a sudden glow upon his face as he fell evenly in stepped out the bathroom.

Once he left, Nitori closed the cabinet doors and bit his bottom lip. He looked at his reflection, this sudden burst of confidence was unsettling but he felt so proud of himself.

Now, he supposed he best make a start on dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they're getting closer ~


	6. Chapter 6

They ended up having some kind of broth and used up what was left of the vegetables in the refrigerator. It turned out they were a pretty good team when it came to getting around the kitchen. Rin was impressed at how well Nitori knew about certain things; preparation and ingredients. His little one was definitely full of surprises.

After that they found some decent movies on demand and ended up watching an unexpected romance-comedy. Honestly, neither of them had no idea it was going to be as passionate and upsetting from what it's title made the movie out to be. Half way through it, Nitori took a glance over at Rin who was hunched up there rubbing at his face.

"Rin," He whispered. "Are you...crying?"

"Don't be stupid."

"You are... oh my god, it was true when you said you cried easily!"

"Not crying, I'm just tired." So that was his excuse apparently, blaming it on his apparent tiredness. Nitori wasn't the brightest bulb but even he was not fooled by that. He let Rin be and tried not to keep staring at him.

How endearing.

Once the film was over, Nitori opted for a long hot bath. Rin said he didn't mind, besides he was still stuffing his face with a second helping of dinner. Nitori had no idea how he could even pile in any more food, he was full up to the brim. Guess it was true what they say, you really could win a guy over through his stomach. Nitori smiled at that thought, there was no way that was actually the same though. It would be nice, Nitori would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about doing things with an older guy. Especially a looker, like Rin.

Sighing, he brought his legs up to his chest. Nitori thought that he was just too scrawny, also he had no idea whether Rin was into men or not. Although, Nitori did have his suspicious. Rin looked the type.

Sitting up, he pulled out the plug and groggily forced himself to get out of the bath. This always seemed to happen, nearly making himself overheated every time he took one. He was okay though, Nitori grabbed the spare towel Rin left him and dried himself.

The only problem was, Nitori had nothing to change into. Hoping that he could borrow a spare top, Nitori unlocked the door and was just about to shout out for Rin until, he spotted there on the other side of the door was a plain t-shirt and sweats hanging on the handle.

Closing the door, he changed into them and oh dear. Nitori looked down at himself, cringing. They were so baggy, he couldn't see himself properly in the fogged up mirror yet but he already knew he looked ridiculous. The t-shirt hit his thighs and he had to curl up the bottoms of the sweatpants just so he didn't slip.

_You're wearing his clothes...you're actually wearing them!_

Well, at least they were clean and cosy.

When Nitori trod back into the lounge, he saw Rin there in the kitchen washing up. Smiling, he went to join up. Rin didn't notice his presence at first, he had to do a double take and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Shit, you scared me!"

"Sorry," Nitori giggled, he began to dry up the freshly washed bowls. "Thanks for the clothes by the way."

"Yeah..." Rin was eyeing him up, in a good way though but from the tone of his response he sounded a little off. "Fucking hell, you're practically drowning in those aren't you? Couldn't find anything smaller, you're too tiny."

"It's not my fault! I've always been really... you know."

Sensing his insecurity getting the best of him, Rin felt a bit bad now bringing that up. Sure, Nitori couldn't help the way he was built. But Rin actually liked that he was smaller, it was precious. "Nothing wrong with you."

"Nn... you're lucky." He huffed cutely with puffed cheeks. "Then again, you're a police officer so you've got to look the part."

"Saying I'm big and scary, hm?"

Nitori took the next pan off of him to dry. "You're certainly  _big_... at first when I met you, I was nervous but I didn't and still don't think you're scary."

Rin was trying not to laugh as finished with the washing up, bubbles dripping from his hands he started shaking them off. "So, if I'm not a scary cop then what am I?"

"Dunno, but I think there is more to you than meets the eye."

Ah, so he was like this was it. Nitori really did enjoy beating round the bush. Playfully Rin flicked him with some of the bubbles and had the nerve to laugh right in Nitori's face when he complained.

"What do you think there is then?"

Tired, Nitori stopped rubbing the pan and gave Rin a weary look. "I think you're a good guy, that's it."

"Right, so I'm just a good guy."

Nitori continued to dry off the last of the few other utensils and watched Rin there in the corner of his eye, turn his back to lean against the counter. Standing there, practically budged up next to him, looking down with some smug smirk on his face. Something felt strange. 

Presuming he wanted an answer, Nitori responded slowly with "Yes"

"A good guy who catches the bad guys,"

"Yes, pretty much." Nitori raised a brow at him, he didn't get it. "What?"

"Nothing. Okay, right I'm going to go grab a shower. You know where everything is, so just help yourself."

Once Rin's back was turned, Nitori pulled out his tongue at him. Rin was strange.

* * *

"So why did you become a police officer?"

Rin came trudging in after him with the spare futon and dropped it down in the center of the lounge. Nitori fluffed up the pillows he'd been given, an extra two aswell.

"Not sure, I just wanted to." He said shrugging. "I mean I can't just say I've always found it interesting. I guess now actually being in this job, doing what I do, you realize that people depend on you so much. You're making differences to people's lives, helping make the country safer. I dunno-I got into this field when I was near your age. I can't really remember."

Rin decided he would leave out his and Sousuke's goof ball adventures as children playing coppers with toy guns. It had been some kind of childhood fantasy when they joined the academy all those years ago. Like two dorks who thought it'd be like starring in some shitty-cheesy-eighties cop sitcom. Then when the training began--they had been so wrong. Although, neither regretted it. 

"Do you... ever wish you were something, different?" Nitori did that head tilting thing. He really ought to stop doing that, Rin's insides were turning into mush because of it.

"I did... For a short while I wanted to be olympic swimmer when I was a kid, me and Sou used to go swim club almost everyday after school. Then one day, we stopped."

However, there was a reason why they both stopped but Rin dared spill it out. The past belonged in the past, where it was meant to be.

"Why?"

Rin snatched one of the pillows and childishly bashed Nitori on top of the head with it. "What's with all these questions?!"

"I'm only asking! I just want to know more about you."

He sounded so timid right now. Rin found it nice that Nitori wanted to know more about him, but some things he just couldn't share. It hurt too much, talking about family and how wanting to be an olympic swimmer was his father's dream. And this particular aspect of his history was certainly not something he wanted to discuss. The private pain that was lodged in his psyche, an eternal pebble in the shoe of his mind.

They'd had a nice evening so far, there was no need to put a downer on it.

"There's not that much to tell Ai."

"There is! You've been to all these countries, tried so many different foreign foods and met so many people." 

He shook his head at Nitori with a small sad smile. "It's not all that... You know what, let's just settle down alright?"

So they did.   
  
Nitori couldn't help but feel as if he had said something wrong.

 

* * *

The film wasn't even midway yet and Nitori was lay there looking half asleep. Rin checked his phone, the blaring brightness almost blinded him. He heaved softly to himself when he saw that it was nearly two in the morning. The only reason he was still up was because Nitori wanted him there, at his side. Nitori was fair in the end, they'd picked out another film together. Whatever they were watching wasn't even good. Well, it probably was but Rin was too tired and lethargic at this point to even keep his concentration on what was happening.

He put down his phone and scuffled over to Nitori. Nudging him softly he called out his name, Nitori wasn't listening. So Rin repeated it louder.

Nitori made this adorable sweet mewl and manoeuvred slightly rustling in the covers. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and yawned.

"Ai, I'm turning this off now."

Shaking his head, Nitori pathetically tried to grab Rin's arm so he couldn't get the remote that sat inbetween them. "No..."

"It's past midnight. I'm bored to tears with this heap of shit that's on and you're falling asleep."

"Don't..." Rin pried Nitori's hands off him and quickly switched off the television. He couldn't lie, Nitori was cute as a button when he was like this. But they needed their rest. Now in pitch darkness, apart from the handful of moonlight shining through the balcony door. It felt weird, everything was so quiet.

Rin was trying to get up there from off the floor, it was so hard. He had to use the sofa to pull himself up but even that didn't help. Then there was a hand, lightly tugging on his back which stopped him.

"Can't you just sleep here with me?"

Come to think of it, it'd be a hell of a lot easier since it was just there on the floor and getting up, walking was a pain. Literally. Also, it would be a lot warmer too sharing the futon with Nitori. There were perks to this but more cons than anything. Rin wanted to, he really did but yet it didn't feel right.

"No Ai, now you get some rest." He tried getting up again but Nitori...

_"Please."_

Fine.

Rin didn't have the energy to argue.

"Move your ass over."

Dropping back on his backside, Rin climbed over Nitori to the other side where it was more spacious. He didn't want to crush the kid during the night. Nitori quietly giggling to himself and Rin was shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Grabbing a handful of the cover, he threw it over his lower half and that was it.

"No hogging the futon, no talking in your sleep and no farting. Got it?"

"I don't do any of that."

"Good."

Even after all these years, Rin thought he'd be used to all of that, after attending an all boys school and living in a dormitory for the amount of time he was there. 

"Don't you want more of the blanket?" Even at half two in the morning, Nitori was being  _this_  considerate. Rin finished growling at the time and swiftly shoved away his phone on the floor.

"No, I just want sleep."

"Oh... oh, okay then." Once there was silence, Rin started to shut his eyes and try forcing himself to fall asleep. This didn't exactly last long though. "Rin, what're you doing tomorrow?"

"Don't know yet, work probably. I dunno."

"You work a lot, even when you're at home. I admire you, a lot."

Why was he being so open right now? Tiredness was like being drunk sometimes. People always say the strangest things. Rin heaved heavily through his nose, in hope that Nitori would get the hint and shut up. He appreciated the compliments, he really did. Just sleep, sleep would be nice.

"Riiin"

Okay, now he was just being a nuisance. _"What"_

"Have you ever had a dream where you're an animal?" Nitori yawned.

The fuck? "No."

"Really? I have them all the time, I'm always a duck. What animal would you be?"

"Why is it that ten minutes ago, you were on the verge of being fast asleep and now you're asking weird questions?"

"Just answer it...please?" Nitori squeaked.

Rin groaned, he was going to have to give in. "God, I don't know. A shark."

"Do you like sharks?"

"Ai!" He stressed, Rin didn't mean to kick him but he ended up booting Nitori in his backside since their backs were both facing oppositely. Nitori yelped, Rin apologized and turned over. "Sorry, didn't mean to kick you. You, alright?"

"It didn't really hurt that much..."

"Good, now go to sleep."

Rin tossed back on his side and this time hoped there would be no more disturbances. The only sounds in the apartment was the droplets from the tap in the kitchen. The ticking of the clock on the wall and the ever present hum of the city, wicking in through the windows. It wasn't silence but it was good enough.

"Rin-"

"What?!"

"Do you snore?" Nitori seriously needed to take the hint.

"Let me sleep and you'll find out,"

"So that's a yes?"

Mumbling a string of curses, Rin sat up and loomed over towards him. He lay still, unmoving, holding his breath and waiting to see what Rin would do. Nitori could sense him there behind, close. His eyes were squeezed tight. He felt Rin's head bow behind his. Hot breath caressed the bare skin above his shirt.

He knew that he was being annoying, it was so funny though. None of this was serious. Unable to hold it in anymore, a giggle escaped Nitori and after that, he fell apart snickering.

"You think this is funny?"

His shoulders began to shake, the snickers soon evolved into high pitched giggles. Yeah, yeah he found it fucking hilarious. Rin frowned at this, it was time to get stern. Time to play adult.

"Asshole"

"S-Sorry-"

"You're being annoying, go to sleep." It didn't even sound threatening, therefore Nitori was going to push his luck anyway.

"What will you do if I don't?"

Rin raised his brow. Ah, so it was like that was it. He gave Nitori a good prod in his side earning a squeak. "Easy. I'll get up and go to my bed."

Luckily it was dark so Rin couldn't see the saddened face he was making. He was no longer laughing now, Nitori didn't want Rin to leave him there. All alone in the dark.

"Won't you give me a telling off?"

Nitori wondered if Rin was into kinks too.

"I  _am_  telling you off stupid!"

With a ruffle of the hair Rin dove back over to his spot. Nitori felt mixed emotions about his next move. He wasn't going to do this at first yet just he had to otherwise how would he ever  _know_. Nitori took his time peeling away from his side of the futon, rolling over the then shuffled closer to Rin. He felt him suddenly stiffen, Nitori assumed Rin was wondering what would happen next. After minutes of silence, Rin didn't say anything. So this was okay?

The sensation of these actions started a deep pulse beating in Rin's groin; he could feel his balls start to throb. This so, wasn't good. It had been a long time since he'd allowed anyone near him like this. Still, even his last partner didn't have this much of an impact on him. After what had happened with them, he'd sworn he would never again permit himself to be touched by someone he didn't love. Not that this was love or anything, it was past midnight and they were just tired. That was it. Nothing else.

_What in the hell is this, Matsuoka? What have you just gotten yourself into?_

He couldn't deny that this... that it wasn't nice. What he was completely sure of, however, was that he didn't want it to end. So Rin huddled closer into him, as he did Rin felt Nitori's hands begin moving around his waist.  _But I am being touched._  Even so, he was still unresolved as to his own feelings.

"You're warm." Nitori murmured.

"Yeah? Well, your feet are freezing."

Even though they were, Rin nuzzled his foot right back into Nitori's. Typical of him, he just wanted to make a fuss. Rin was good at fussing.

"Sorry," Nitori said. "You'll have to toast me up..."

Thinking about their closeness, how Rin was sharing a bed with a minor and that they both know a little more was to be expected by now. But he would be a fool to miss out on a chance like this. Rin had to face the facts, he wanted that kid. 

"Since we're past boundaries by this point, c'mere."

As soon as he'd given this acquiescence, Nitori felt strong arms lock around him. Before he was even quite sure how it had happened, he found himself facing Rin. He was drawn close, almost straddling Rin's waist. Nitori nestled himself into that broad chest and Rin smiled softly at his eagerness. It had been a while since he'd slept on a futon, so it felt a tad unusual. This was nice though, just laying there together. The arm draped around Nitori pulled him in tighter. He felt Nitori's radiant warmth, both physical and emotional, soak into him. Nitori smelled good too, all fresh and pretty.

He looked down at Nitori, not realizing his face was a picture of complete adoration. "Clingy when you're tired, aren't you?"

"N-No."

 "It's cute." Nitori was more than just cute. Rin couldn't really describe how much more lovely this munchkin was. A naughty munchkin, but still very lovely.

Above Nitori, Rin exhaled a long breath. From within the shelter of strong arms, Nitori listened, and very shortly Rin's breathing evened out and deepened. 

"Rin" He called lightly.

"Mmm..."

"Do you wax your legs?"

"Ai"

"Yeah?"

"Just. Go. To. Sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling we're getting to the good stuff real soon guys (¬‿¬)
> 
> ps. i had no idea how to end this


	7. Chapter 7

Rin's bladder was what woke him up on Saturday morning.

Just as he was about to sit up, he then remembered. Nitori was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, but at some point during the night he had crawled on top of him. All huddled up on Rin's chest, his sleep-tousled head tucked perfectly his chin.

This wasn't right. But it felt right.

Rin draped a hand into Nitori's hair, the tousling he did in circular motion was indeed loving. Rin even surprised himself from sudden affection he was showing. It was never like him to do such a thing. He wondered possibly if they could ever be in this position again in the future, just snuggling and keeping warm. Rin wouldn't mind, it was far better than waking up cold and alone in his bedroom.

Yeah, he'd like that. He really would.

Right now his bladder was on the verge of bursting. Any longer and he would end up pissing himself. Shifting, Rin whispered for Nitori to get off and a heavy-sleeper as he was, Nitori didn't hear. So in the end Rin had to pry him off.

He had to climb over and use the sofa to help pull himself up. It wasn't that difficult, Rin was pleased that he was gradually getting better. Day in and day out, soon he'd be able to go back to work.

Once he'd done his business, Rin came back into the lounge and Nitori was still lay in the same foetal position he had been when he left. It was early, the sun was slowly beckoning through and the sky was getting lighter. Glancing towards what he could see of the clock, it wasn't even six in the morning yet. There was still time left to sleep and so Rin went back to joining Nitori.

As he got comfy there in the covers, Rin pulled Nitori close. For all the five minutes he was gone, he'd missed him. Perched up resting on one elbow, Rin watched him through lidded eyes and faintly smiled. He sure was a lovely boy, all little with long thick eyelashes and a sweet beauty spot below his eye. So soft and delicate looking.

When Nitori exhaled a dreamy sighed and murmured, "Rin," as he snuggled in further. Rin uttered a soft sigh of his own at this unconscious confession.

_It looks like I have my work cut out for me._

Wrapping Rin in his arms, Nitori nuzzled into the broad chest beside him. The overwhelming happiness of being able to be held by the kid, as he was, filled him, and within a few minutes, Rin was soundly asleep.

A couple of hours later, Nitori awoke happier than he could remember feeling in ages. All the uncomfortable events of his parents divorce and overbearing college essays put solidly behind him. Rin was still sleeping peacefully next to him. But Nitori thought that at some point during the night, Rin had turned over and now his back was facing Nitori. His ponytail in a tangled state there on the pillow.

Half awake, Nitori sleepily reached out and with care, he did his best to slide out the hair band from Rin's hair. It came out, easily in one pull and his hair was there loose, wild. Just how Nitori preferred it.

Carefully he stroked Rin's thick mane, marvelling at the subtle striations in it, brought out by the morning light slanting in through the balcony blinds. Nitori managed to sit up a bit and leaned over to look down at him. Rin's normally perturbed face looked peaceful; his forehead unfurrowed. Youthful looking despite his age, he appeared even younger than usual and his countenance was breathtakingly gorgeous. 

It was this raw masculinity had been one of the things that so attracted him to Rin originally.

Cop or not, Nitori no longer cared. Nitori couldn't help himself; he leant and pressed warm lips to a cool forehead in a gentle kiss. Rin stirred slightly but didn't awaken.

Biting his lip, Nitori wasn't sure if he should have done that. He didn't feel bad for doing it either, maybe it was too much. He looked at them both, their closeness and decided it would be better to move back to his side of the futon. Nitori was just about to do that, then was stopped by a hand tugging on his own. Oh, so Rin was awake.

"Stay."

Nitori let out a tiny gasp in shock. No way, oh god. Rin felt it-Nitori wanted to curl up and die right there.

"You're.. awake." He more or less whispered.

Rin drowsily flipped on to his back. He was rubbing at his eyes, getting the sleep out the corners, yawning. Nodding, he said "You can't just do  _that_  and then expect to get off easily."

Feeling his cheeks burning, Nitori didn't want to know what his face looked like right now. If it could happen, steam would be pumping out of his ears.

"Well you... you were pretending to be asleep!"

"How could I not feel you taking my hair out?"

Nitori dropped his attention back down to their joint hands, how Rin's was clasping on to his and the small tingles he was beginning to feel build up. 

"I like your hair when it's loose." Nitori coyly admitted.

"Really? I'm thinking of getting it cut."

"No, no don't. You should keep it the way it is."

Rin saw how Nitori's shirt had rolled up during his sleep, exposing his belly button. Just because he could, Rin poked at it and snickered when Nitori squeaked. 

"You have weird taste."

"Calling yourself 'weird' then?"

"You and my hair--I don't understand the appeal. I'll be too old to keep it this way soon, I mean it's a shame after all these years but fuck it. It's only hair."

He eyed Rin sharply, Nitori suspected he was having some kind of nostalgic flashbacks right now. It got Nitori wondering what Rin was like years before, he didn't look too old, so the appearance wasn't a problem. However being up this close, having woke up minutes before, Nitori could see slight traces of age near his eyes and mouth. He never noticed that yesterday in the bathroom but then again, it wasn't broad daylight at the time unlike now.

"I think you're being kinda dramatic. I can't see a single grey hair on you." Nitori actually couldn't though.

"Ever heard of tweezers? I only get a few."

Just for that Nitori placed his foot on Rin's, knowing how much he didn't appreciate cold feet. 

"Don't be an ass."

"Yes and I have heard of tweezers. I didn't know, I told you--I thought you were younger!"

Now turning properly on to his side, Rin was smiling ever so smugly. Clearly enjoying being told he looked younger than thirty-seven. "You sure do know how to make an old guy feel special."

"Don't flatter yourself..."

"How can I not? When I've got a pretty face, complimenting me from head to toe." Rin sighed alongside him. "Speaking of hair, how long do you usually go between shaves?"

Nitori's eyes widened. Was Rin seriously asking that? It was incredibly embarrassing since Nitori doesn't really gain much facial hair. Not when his group of friends could break out into beards overnight. When Nitori came to think about it, he hadn't had much of a growth spurt yet. His parents would always tell him that he was a 'late bloomer'.

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't but I'm curious."

"Fine...I don't really get it. Well I do but not..."

What surprised him next was when Rin kindly put a hand to his cheek. "Oh you will, give it time."

Moving down from Nitori's cheek, Rin's thumb and brushed across the lower of Nitori's lips. At this caress, Nitori shifted, closing his eyes and sighed. Allowing himself to be drawn closer, Nitori rested his hands on Rin's chest and felt the comforting pulse of his heart beneath his fingers. Rin removed his thumb from Nitori's lips and instead, took them with his own. It was more of a quick bump on the lips than a kiss. But Nitori was smiling into it anyway regardless of what it was.

This wasn't his first kiss though. There had been a couple more before but this was by far the best, minus the sloppy efforts.

The next kiss was a proper kiss, especially when Nitori made the effort to kiss back. Okay, so they both knew they had a thing for one another. Finally, it was out in the open. Done with. All that frustration and flirting they'd been building up for weeks, released. By god it felt wonderful.

Rin's mouth moved again, and a whispered plea brushed his ear. "So you don't mind this?"

It was as if Nitori was a puppet pulled by unseen strings, his head slowly turned, his cheek grazed Rin's lips in its motion. After a moment, he shook his head.

"You sure? I mean... you're what, nineteen was it?"

"I'm eighteen."

As if that really helped the situation here. Rin 'tsked' and pulled back, giving Nitori such an unimpressed look. "I'm old enough to be your dad."

And there he was; calling Sousuke rotten over his relationship, with that fishy boy he admired so much. Rin knew he was a hypocrite, by far. He knew alright and yeah, he did feel a tint of guilt. Who says his best friend had to know about this though? Nobody, needed to know. That was if Nitori was up for... proceeding in whatever this was.

"Actually, mine is in his forties."

Rin really did like this kid--but at the same time, he wanted to headbutt him. "Right, so that makes it any better?"Ai, I don't think you fully understand the situation. Our age gap is pretty fucking big, I could get into alot of trouble and I don't think your parents would be best pleased either."

Nitori looked up at him and then looked elsewhere negligently. "I don't care."

"Oi, care. You should care-"

"Rin" He said pleadingly. "It doesn't bother me... Infact I kinda like it."

"What--you like the idea of being with an older man?" A nod.

"Is this some kind of fetish you have?"

Nitori shrugged. "I just prefer it."

Rin frowned at him. "You've done this before?"

"No, I'm not like that. I just... I want to  _try_  it."

At least he doesn't make a habit of sleeping with older men. Rin would be quite concerned if that was the case. Nitori was legal at the end of the day, but the thought of a ton of other men using him like a public toilet revolted Rin. Not that it made Nitori any less adorable, kind or who he was. But Rin would be worried. He wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Nitori. 

"Haven't you ever... wanted to be with someone, younger?"

"I've never really envisioned it to be honest. But... I can't say I'm fully against it. As long as it's discreet and that you'd be comfortable, that's what matters most."

"Then... can I have another kiss?"

Rin choked at the gentle invitation in Nitori's tone. They both met each others gaze this time, smirking. Rin had no choice but the oblige his needy boy. He was a cheeky one alright.

Nitori lost his breath when he found his lips caught in a tender embrace. His own hands travelled automatically to Rin, gathering the front of his bed shirt in clumped fists. It was supple, not too rough but it was certainly enough.

They sought each other's mouth's first gently, they could stomach the morning breath. Frantically as their hunger for the other's oral ablution built. Their desperate kisses and breathless gasps soon filled the quiet apartment.

* * *

After a time of fervent kissing, both of them stilled. Rin and Nitori were lay with their foreheads pressed together. They remained silently in this position for several minutes.

Finally, Rin drew his head back. He lifted his lips and pressed a soft kiss on Nitori's lips. Then he started to sit up, Nitori remained where he was. Rin reached for his phone, grabbing it and had a peek at the time. It was almost noon, not good.

"What time is it?" Nitori mumbled against him.

"Time to get up and see the day."

Then Nitori made this little whiny noise in protest, clearly he didn't want to get up. Rin sighed, he slid out of the futon and tucked Nitori in with the rest of the covers. He then watched Nitori curdle up into his space for all the remaining body heat. "Need to go anywhere today?"

All Rin could see was the covers shaking. He took that as a 'no'.

"Then stay here, I don't mind."

Nitori pushed aside the covers from his head and stared at Rin curiously, stunned by this adamant suggestion.

"I've got to... get some work done. Don't worry about cleaning or whatever, afterall you've been a good boy all week. You deserve a rest."

Glad that the covers were around him, Nitori didn't want Rin seeing that smile he had buried beneath them. Great to know Rin was following along with this.

Rin lingered on the edge of the futon for a moment, and then he pushed himself up. His legs were getting a hell of a lot better, still hurt though. Nitori was watching him, every single move.

"You're looking at me as if I was about to fall on you then." Rin kidded, pulling up his sweats, he didn't even know they were half way down his crotch. That was probably Nitori's doing, when they were busy making out.

"You might have,"

"But you would catch me right?"

"I'd move, obviously." Rin gave him such a baffled look, Nitori giggled and then said, "The amount of times you've needed help getting around this apartment, I have never let you fall down and hurt yourself. Of course I would catch you. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Stiff, but better. Going back to sleep?"

"Mhm..."

"Right, well, I'll be in my office."

After everything that had happened earlier neither felt much like talking. So Nitori went back to sleep for a couple more hours and Rin fired up his laptop after a long shower. Usually, he wouldn't bother and would just stay smelling the entire day. Yet now that he had Nitori around and was no doubt, maybe going to have him lingering around more often in the future. He'd have to keep on top of his hygiene during lazy days. Sweat and bad breath weren't very appealing.

Two hours later and while Nitori was still asleep. Regardless of his efforts trying to stay quiet, Rin couldn't really do much about the sounds and clatter cutlery made or running water from the sink. Due to all of this, Rin never heard the sound of tapping footsteps either.

"Rin" Nitori yawned.

Looking over his shoulder, Rin had never seen such an adorable sight yet. Nitori with his messy hair and his- _his_  spare pyjamas on. The best thing about this was that Rin had permission to touch him now, he could wrap his arms around Nitori's little waist and just kiss the life out of him if he wanted to. It was allowed.

"Afternoon, lazy bones." He chimed, grinning.

Nitori pouted, drowsily rolling his eyes.

"Charming. I was just about to offer you something too." Not that there was much of a selection, since it was just Rin living by himself. If Nitori wanted to make this staying over business a habit, then Rin would happily invest in buying Nitori's favourite foods. That way they'd both be satisfied.

Rin opened the fridge anyway, he looked in and then peered over at Nitori above the door, who was now sat upon top of the kitchen counter. He couldn't believe the kid was being this bold.

"I want... I want..." Bless, he still sounded half asleep.

"What?"

"I want coffee."

Shutting the fridge door, Rin stood there with a bottle of milk and a disapproving expression. "At your age? You don't need coffee."

"I drink it all the time." Nitori mumbled, kicking his legs around. He even looked like he was sulking.

"Don't cry when you get yellow teeth." Rin was already grabbing his mug and the penguin one, which was now Nitori's.

"Says the one who smokes  _and_  drinks it."

They side-eyed each other. Rin decided not to comment on that.

"Take milk?"

"Yep!"

"Want sugar?"

"Oh yes please!"

"How many,"

"Three."

Rin stared at Nitori, then at the third spoonful of sugar he had held and looked back over at him again. "And you're saying I'm the one who'll have bad teeth"

"I don't like it bland."

"Then you shouldn't be drinking it then."

He made their drinks and went over to Nitori's side. Rin passed over his coffee and observed the cute way Nitori blew on it before taking small sips. He was beaming moments later and shyly glanced up at Rin.

"Happy now?"

"Yep."

Rin took a swig of his own, he was used to the burn and downed almost nearly half of his drink already. Nitori was staring a him with a mixture of worry and amazement at the same time. Rin caught him doing so.

"I bet yours is like drinking syrup," He joked.

Nitori wafted out his foot, only gently kicking Rin above his knee. He kept doing this until Rin put down his mug and closed the distance between them.

"Are you always like this when you wake up?"

"Like what?"

"This," Rin moved himself in even closer, embedding himself right inbetween Nitori's legs. "All... I don't know. You being like  _this_  when you get up."

"Good thing?" 

"Mm, suppose it is."

Nitori tipped his head back. He studied his Rin's stern face and smiled in the end. "Would you... prefer to see me more often like this?"

That didn't need an answer. Rin took the mug from Nitori's hands, put it to the side. He ran his hands along Nitori's thighs, stroking them. Before leaning in to kiss him.

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (// w \\\\) I tried guys
> 
> ps. if im not too lazy enough tomorrow you might even get a part two ~


	8. Chapter 8

 

Tonight, after some dinner they had decided to watch a film. Rin had graciously allowed him to pick the film, brows rising only slightly when Nitori had made his choice picking a 3D cartoon. 

The two of them were presently reclining on the futon. Nitori nested on his back and Rin was slouched against the sofa on his phone, Nitori's head resting on Rin's thigh.

Now bored of the subtitles, Nitori was far more interested in watching Rin. Sooner or later, he picked up on it. Rin did ignore him but eventually the staring became too much. Nitori was expecting something.

He didn't get to make a move because Nitori rolled on his front, then carefully parted Rin's legs so he could scramble between them and latch on to his waist. The film no longer mattered, Nitori just wanted some attention. Any attention.

Happy that Rin had acknowledged him by rummaging a hand into his hair, threading his fingers throughout his scalp. This was enough. Nitori found himself drifting off into a dose, the more Rin was playing with his hair, the more it was sending him off to sleep. While he was resting there, occasionally Nitori would feel Rin's body quaver from the odd hiccup of laughter he would make or cough. Nitori didn't mind.

A little while later Rin would start up with the hair playing and nice massages. It was an on and off thing.

"Tired again,"

"It's nice when you do that, I like it."

"Sending you off to sleep, isn't it?"

"Mm... it is."

Now done with it, Nitori wanted a little something else. So he sat up, facing Rin and crept in for a kiss. Then again, again and again, plastering him with pecks on the lips. Rin had to steady his boy, he couldn't have him getting all light headed and losing his balance.

"Sure like kissing, don't you Ai."

"I do" He admitted. 

Nitori was like a hungry baby wolf, nipping at Rin's jaw and bottom lip. He didn't want to be the only one doing all the work here, Rin had to participate too. Eventually though, he did. Rin became slightly fiercer and used his extra height and his weight to wrangle Nitori down onto the futon, not that he resisted all that hard.

Breaking the series of kisses, Rin pulled away staring down at Nitori, his eyes intense. Nitori found it suddenly difficult to meet Rin's gaze, what happened now was anybody's guess.

Laying there, gazing up at Rin, Nitori really was already starting to feel more than a little embarrassed at how brash he'd suddenly been.

"Feeling adventurous?" He asked, a challenging tone in his voice. A slight smile played across his handsome face.

Nitori was not about to admit that the courage he'd had in the previous moments had slipped away. 

"Of course I am." Nitori charged back, relieved he was able to say it without his voice breaking.

"Ummm hmmm…" Rin hummed and continued his keen appraisal.

"I am!"

"Hmmm... alright then."

Earlier that evening Rin had found out Nitori was very ticklish on his neck and ribs. He used that to his advantage to keep him there on the futon, giggling and kissing. Laughing harder, Nitori tried to wriggle free from the embrace. Until, finally conceding, he gave up and instead wrapped his arms around Rin's neck in return, pulling their foreheads almost together.

When it quietened down, Rin asked, "How far do you want to take this?"

"Tonight?"

"Well, whenever I guess. You know after this weekend, nothing is going to be the way it used to."

Rin was right, things were different now. 

"Um, I don't mind."

Still panting slightly from his struggles, Nitori moved in, anticipating Rin's next kiss. He slipped his tongue Rin's mouth and was surprised to hear him emit a low moan. But Rin pulled away though.

"Don't mind what?"

"Doing... stuff."  Nitori blushed.

"Be more specific,"

"I want to..."

"Ai, look at me."

Complying, Nitori awkwardly raised his eyes and met Rin's cool gaze. Although, Nitori was certain he too was feeling slightly edgy about this. He knew that Rin had guessed that he didn't have much experience in this field. Kissing yes, but anything beyond a heavy game of tonsil tennis then no-no.

"You've never done this before, have you?" It didn't even sound like a question, Rin could tell. "It's fine if you haven't."

"I want to though, I want to try it."

He wanted Rin to be the first one even if it was for some fondling, touching or even oral. It had to be someone older and experienced. It had to be Rin.

After he became too warm throughout the day, discarding Rin's borrowed pyjama bottoms. Nitori had been lounging and walking around in his underwear for hours on end. It wasn't as if Rin could really tell so much, Nitori still had on his oversized spare t-shirt which covered them and perfectly hit his thighs. He had to say, he liked this look on Nitori. Bed tousled hair, half dressed and being nothing but cute. 

Rin worked as his own pace, one of his hands slid under the t-shirt and brushed against small nipples. Then slithered down the sweet skin of Nitori's belly and down to toying with the elastic on his boy's briefs. Sucking and peppering kisses on to Nitori's neck, he made sure to leave no marks though. This had to be discreet, a secret no one else could know. 

Nitori made it easier for him when he arched his back, allowing them to slide off without hassle. Rin loved how Nitori was getting into this, the eagerness was killing him. Giving Nitori one final kiss, Rin shuffled backwards and slowly slid Nitori's underwear down his slender calves, gradually getting them off with ease until they swept right off his ankles. 

He hadn't noticed before till now. Nitori's briefs were this baby-blue with adorable little ducklings all over them! 

Holding them up, dangling them there on the hook of his finger. Rin shot Nitori a  _look_ as he dropped them, oh this was gold. 

"Insult my underwear and I'll make you eat them."

Barking a throaty laugh, Rin took hold of Nitori's feet and squeezed his tiny toes. 

"I'll be used to the taste anyway, once we've finished what we're about to do."

Balling his eyes, Nitori tried swatting Rin with his foot but his grip was too strong for him to struggle out of. Pushing the underwear shenanigans past him, Rin kissed the tops of Nitori's knees and leisurely, he began to part his boy's legs open.

As this happened Nitori lay back. When he started to feel self conscious, Nitori put an arm over his face--everything was burning and tingling at the same time. So much his head started to get cloudy, blood rushing to his face. He honestly didn't think he'd get through this. Even his stomach was packing up with butterflies, any more and he would explode. 

Rin moved on to his front, trying to get comfortable there on the futon and with his damned legs. He got himself into a good position though, one where it didn't ache or hurt. 

He looked back and forth at Nitori, Rin did notice how he was feeling quite embarrassed right now. It was to be expected, Rin understood and was going to try make this the more enjoyable as he most possibly could for him. So Rin pushed himself upwards to Nitori's lower body, bit by bit he rolled back the t-shirt and when it was gone, revealing Nitori bare for him to see--

Rin was completely captivated.

Nitori all but purred initially as fingertips began to travel over the surface of his skin, ghosting down between the inner coating of his milky thighs, tracing the slight stubble on his genitalia, swirling in the hollows of his backside, touching everything…

"What do you want Ai?" Rin's low rumble held a distinct note of self-satisfaction.

Nitori groaned at this, he shouldn't be teasing him--or was it? He wondered if Rin was somewhat asking for his permission.

"I want you to...touch me." 

"I am touching you, little duck," Rin chuckled lightly in response to Nitori's breathy whisper.

He couldn't believe Rin had just called him that. Nitori wanted to kick him, not that he did. He couldn't ruin this moment.

Biting his lip, he groaned again making Rin only chuckle harder.

"I want you to touch me… my… everywhere… my cock…Please."

Smirking, Rin whispers, "I won't say no to that."

Just as he was about to, Nitori immediately slams a hand over his lower half and his legs almost had Rin in a headlock, when he crunched them up so fast. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry--oh my god!" He whines.

"The hell..."

"I couldn't... I--you were about to do  _that_  and I freaked out so badly!"

Uh-oh.

"Calm down, geez."

"I can't!"

"Want to... try again Ai?"

"Okay.. okay, I'm okay now. Go on, put your head down there--"

"Eh? Ai don't shove me down like that!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Rin just was about to try again until--

 "Stop... stop!"

"You alright?"

"No... I mean, I'm okay! Just... don't look at it!"

"Oh for gods sake, you're fully proportioned!"

He had Nitori settled eventually. After some reassuring, kisses and quick promises, he had the kid sorted.

Rin moved down between lean, silky bare legs; Nitori was fully hard now. He gave it a loving kiss on its top before wrapping his lips around the tip of Nitori's cock, inside his mouth Rin used his tongue, swirling it around the slit, savouring the light flavours of arousal beginning to seep from it. Then he released Nitori's now pearling dick and began sliding his mouth down his shaft from tip to base and back again, alternating sides.

_"Nnngh!"_

Nitori hated how wanton Rin's touch made him, but he couldn't resist it.  He felt his body betray, all pride washed down the drain as his thighs opened exposing himself, giving Rin more access. Hips thrust as he tried to make the restraining hand at his base ease him. Rin didn't really want to tease him since it was Nitori's first time. But he tried making it as enjoyable as possible with gentle kisses and licks.

This new sensation rocked Nitori and he was soon panting from a whole other type of struggle. Even so, he managed to run his fingers through the red hair between his thighs, urging Rin on.

Rin glowed at how his sweet boy responded to his attentions. He watched Nitori's head tip back, beneath the shelter of his arm, the full length of his throat pulled taut, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly with his laboured breaths as he sped up. Growling gasps increased as Rin shifted from fondling the tender sac to stroking the skinned seam between this and Nitori's tight, very fucking tight entrance.

Maybe it was a sign for him to stop when Nitori wiggled and hinged up his leg the way he did. Rin couldn't really be too sure, he took Nitori's cock out his mouth with a wet 'pop' and glanced back at him. Nitori was lay there with his eyes all closed, thumb in his mouth. Oh, how adorable.

"Ai, want me to stop?"

He never gave much of a reply just a low 'mmm' and shook his head.

Well, at least he was okay.

So Rin continued.

Nitori was mewling through his teeth, which obviously pleased Rin, who sat up and ran large hands down his boy's trembling thighs. When one of his hands travelled back down cupping smooth blood-heavy balls, Nitori moaned beneath above him.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

Between the wet pleasure of this and the hand working Nitori's tender sac it was not long before his lust-filled torment came to a shuddering conclusion. He wasn't used to it, not with the way his semen was all over the place. He was lay there, toes still curled with red flustered cheeks; heaving.

Rin hadn't had this much fun in ages. He sat up when Nitori's climax tapered off, his eyes trailing the length of his spent beauty. Dipped his tongue on his boy's splutter, wiping it off clean. Then reached over and grabbed his unfinished beer off of the stand and took a swig, enjoying the combined taste of alcohol and his little one.

"Enjoy that, baby?" He smirked playfully.

His grin faltered however, when he saw a dark shadow cross over Nitori's face at his words.

There was no way Rin could have known the powerful wave of emotions his words sent crashing through Nitori. When he had heard the word "baby," spoken in that way, rather than an endearment, he heard an indictment and suddenly felt ashamed.

On a certain level, Nitori knew he was being overly sensitive, but "Baby" struck him as a feminine title. Beyond this, he still felt so untried and insecure he did not want to be seen as an infant, as the word indicated.

Aware of the sudden tension, Rin sat up and moved over to him. "Not used to pet names then."

The little eye rolling thing that Nitori did caused him to chuckle and so he lay down. Rin poked at Nitori's nose, then at his lips and then the beauty spot. He kept doing this until he had his boy's attention.

"I'm not a baby." He sulked.

So that's what this was about.

With a sigh Rin sat up again, he softly wrapped his arms around Nitori and pulled him into his lap. It didn't take much, not when Nitori was letting him. He couldn't be that angry then. Just-he didn't want Nitori left feeling insecure. Not after they'd come this after. Hell no.

"That's right, you're not a baby. Compared to me though, you kind of are."

"I'm not."

"Oh Ai, if my team at work just so happened to see the way I looked at you. I'd probably get the sack."

Nitori rolled his eyes yet again. Damn that habit--Rin was getting fed up of it. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Rolling your eyes, I want you to listen to me."

"But I am listening to you," Nitori said, he tried covering that smile with his hand. Rin could clearly see it.

Yeah, he totally needed to get the kid out of that habit. "Now you're just being a nuisance."

"Okay, I get it,  _dad_."

Surprise flashed like a lightning strike in Rin's eyes. Immediately taking the hint, it wasn't too hard when Rin jokingly spanked or more less patted Nitori on the back of his thigh. Nitori didn't seem to mind, not when he was chewing on lip like that. Though, Nitori still looked a little unsure about this situation or where they were going. That's if he wanted to go any further tonight.

"Would you like to grab a quick shower and watch another film before bed?"

It wasn't early. From what Nitori could see of the ticking clock in the corner of his eye, it was nearing eleven. "It's saturday, we've got all night."

"Oh to be young, eh."

Rin took Nitori's face in his hands now and leaned in, kissing him deeply. Both really did love kissing one another, Nitori was actually pretty good at it too, which stunned Rin at first. Meanwhile, playing along, opening himself up, allowing Rin free reign of his mouth. Flicking his tongue against Rin's, Nitori took in his smoky flavour, tempered by Rin's recent consumptions with traces of beer and cum. He'd tasted worse things.

Submitting further, Nitori tipped his head back as Rin licked his way down his neck. Pressing his chest against Rin's, he ground his pelvis against Rin's tortured lap. He growled deep in his throat at this and Nitori could feel the stiff dick trapped below in Rin's sweats, he could feel it all, bumping against his balls and the crack of his backside.

The silence of the room was broken only by the sounds of his soft sucking and Nitori's increasingly muffled moans.

He decided it was now for never. Nitori broke away from the kisses, slipping off Rin's heated lap, rolling on his knees. Complying, Rin followed the hands that were pressed against his chest and lay down. He got the idea. Nitori was proud of himself, that he had been the one to conjure this.

Quickly, using this new pride to fuel him, Nitori knelt down and began tugging at the ribbed edges of Rin's sweats. He was about to pull them down until Rin caught hold of his wrist.

"Are you sure?"

There was a bob of the head and Rin's hand slapped away. He smirked at Nitori's neediness, how his little one was dying to be the one in control. It was certainly different compared to the previous blow jobs he'd received before today. Rin wasn't used to engaging in these types of activities with someone young as Nitori. It was nice though, he couldn't complain. Having this absolute want and need rather than having a half-assed fuck with someone near his own age. This was exciting, it was new. For the two of them and it was good. They needed this.

Nitori swallowed, he couldn't say he was not nervous because he was. Absolutely terrified but he was going to do it. The only thing he could really go off was his own, also Rin's technique and all the porn he'd ever watched. There was a first time for everything though, it was normal and nothing wrong with that. Course, Rin wouldn't mind. Nitori was all new and fresh stinking of pure innocence.

He began to slowly shove off Rin's sweats and was pleased when he remained silent, but lifted his hips to help him slide them and briefs off of his body. Nitori positioned himself even more, making sure he wasn't kneeling on Rin's sore feet. That's the last thing he'd want to do. Now grateful to be free from the confining fabric, Rin's gracefully curved erection leapt up as Nitori moved in, between the strong, now-bare thighs.

Wow.

From his new position, he studied Rin's cock a moment. It was long, following the general build of the rest of the man's body, but in contrast with his taunt limbs, Rin's dick was surprisingly thick. Nitori curled his index finger around it to reach his thumb--they almost met. He then used his finger to trace a fat vein that ran most of its stiff length and he thrilled to feel Rin shiver above him.

Lifting Rin's erection higher, Nitori nuzzled deeper between muscular thighs. He wasn't even surprised to find Rin's heavy sac was smooth. Along with every other inch of his body. Rin and his waxing.

Setting this question aside for the moment, Nitori reached out, and tasted Rin's balls with his tongue. Silky, rippled but good.

He gave a light suck to Rin's sac, his tongue weighed each gland, his mouth surprised by the soft fullness of the flesh here. He felt Rin tense around him, from trepidation or pleasure he couldn't tell. Regardless, Nitori left there and moved on.

Continuing to explore with his tongue, he licked up erect length from its base. Though hesitant, he found he liked the crisp taste.

Encouraged by the sounds of pleasure that had begun rasping deep in Rin's throat. Once Rin's dick was slick with spit, Nitori wrapped one hand around its base and took the head of that cock into his mouth.

Above him, Rin was doing all that he could not to move, allowing his boy complete access to his body. The sensation of voluntary immobility transported him and for a moment Rin's reality was reduced to two points: his dick and Nitori's mouth.

Nitori could even feel Rin's struggle to hold back and was surprised at how powerful he suddenly felt. He began to move his hand and mouth in tandem, sliding up and down the wet length of him, taking Rin in as far as his throat would allow without-

"Ai?!"

Gagging.

Rin quickly, still in his own bliss managed to lean up. Nitori was choking all over the place, he'd gone overboard. Understand that he simply wasn't used to doing this, Rin patted him on the back until he stopped with semi-cum pooling down the corners of his mouth. It looked kind of hot if Rin was honest but this wasn't right. If Nitori didn't want to continue after this, then that was totally fine.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You're going too fast-"

"No I'm not." He argued.

"There's no rush, take your time Ai. My cock isn't a toothbrush, don't force it."

"Want to stop?"

No, no he doesn't. Shaking his head, Nitori shoved Rin back down with shocking force. It had to make him laugh a little though, Nitori being all riled up like this. As long as he was okay, then Rin was happy to continue.

As pent up as Rin had been, it did not take long for Nitori, despite his inexperience, to bring him to his threshold and he was ready to come after only a few minutes of his boy's enthusiastic oral attentions.

Hearing Rin nearing his climax, Nitori felt strangely in control for the first time. Slipping his mouth off, Rin, Nitori picked up the speed of his hand, pumping him vigorously until Rin's grunting increased and came with a wrenching shudder.

Just as the first of splurge of seed erupted from Rin's tip, Nitori engulfed him again. He held Rin's cock in his mouth, until he was completely spent, even though the cum shooting down the back of his throat was surprisingly bitter.

Finally, Nitori felt Rin pull back, hearing him mutter 'holy shit' under his breath and now Rin's length being too tender from its release to be comfortably held. Reluctantly Nitori let Rin's waning dick slip out from between his lips.

Getting up, he slid back onto Rin's damp lap, sweat clad thighs over simply sweaty ones. Carefully, he took Rin's stiff arms and drew them loosely around his waist. Nitori watched Rin revive as if from a dream, pleased to find his usually stoic expression displaced with one of wonder.

"Who's a baby now?" He said with a happy smirk.

Mocking, how very mocking. Rin offered no words in reply. Instead, he scoffed and slipped one hand lower and gave his boy's tight ass a playful but light smack, then, tightening his grip around Nitori's waist. Rin captured his mouth with a quick kiss and parted. He had a feeling tonight they weren't going to be settling down quite so early.

"Come on, bedtime little duck."

He moved Nitori's bangs out his forehead and planted a kiss there too.

"You mean, in your bed?"

"If that's what you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night is far from over yet kiddie winkies... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 9

Rin had the help of Nitori pulling him up from the futon when they stood. Giving his boy a little kiss, Rin led him into the bedroom, lightly tussling with each other the whole way. Once inside, Rin let go of his hand and playfully pushed him down on to the bed. The sheets were fresh, still lingering with citrus and lavender. All fresh and made up.

When he felt assured Nitori stayed down, Rin then joined him and sat by his side.

"What now?"

Rin shrugged, with a soft smile. "Whatever you want."

"Then can we... you know."

Bless Nitori, he could only just manage to get the words out his mouth. Rin eyed him, then chuckled. He adoringly ruffled Nitori's hair, leaving it all messy and wispy. "If that's what you want to do, okay sure."

"You mean it?"

Well it had been a while since Rin last did the do. But what they were going to do was different, it was new. For the pair of them, it felt special.

"Mmm... will you be alright though?"

"Are you saying I can't handle it-"

"No, what I'm saying is that I don't want you... I don't want you feeling like you're being forced into this."

"But I'm not?" Nitori rebuffed. "It's my choice."

Now Rin just needed to ask this. It was important, he couldn't have Nitori being emotionally scarred. Oral was one thing but intercourse was on a whole new level. If this was someone else, Rin knew he would just flow with it. Fuck them then and there. Yet with Nitori characteristics all Rin could feel was concern and worry. He really, really did not want Nitori crying or getting worked up if this didn't turn out well. Hell, Rin would have no idea what to do.

"Have you done it before?"

Automatic no when silence kicked in.

"Ai?"

Nitori's upper body slightly shifted from Rin. Regardless of it being this awkward, Rin softly took Nitori by his shoulders and turned him around so they were facing each other. 

"No, I haven't." He answered stroppily.

At least he was honest, this made things easier.

"You only get one first time. Are you sure you want that to be with  _me_?" Nitori frowned at the way Rin referred to himself. As if he wanted anyone else. If only Rin knew he'd been pining over him from the moment they met.

"I am."

"Why not with someone your own age though?"

"I want someone... who's more experienced. I want someone who knows what he's doing."

In other words, he wanted that control. The thrill of being with an older man. "Sure you'd be okay though?""

"Rin, I'm positive."

After some more kisses, groping and little touches. Nitori blushed a new and lovely shade of pink, as Rin pressed himself between his thighs rubbing up against his own groin. One of Rin's hands slid underneath the t-shirt, cupping the curve of a plump ass cheek and lifted Nitori up back onto his lap. While Rin had him balanced, his other hand crept up the front of the shirt, stroking slender shoulders.

"Hmmmmm," Nitori looked at Rin inquisitively. "You staying in my t-shirt then?"

"I think I will, I hope that's okay"

"Up to you, it doesn't bother me."

Rin arched a brow at him. "Are you feeling a bit self conscious?"

Not wanting to lose the mood, Nitori shuffled around in Rin's lap grinding himself firmly. Both of them were hardening by this point. Nitori could feel Rin's heat meeting his own throbbing cock, it was beginning to make his toes curl.

"A little."

As Rin's furrow softened, he leaned back in. Putting his large hands on either side of his boy's thighs, essentially trapping him. He planted a kiss on the side of Nitori's neck, working himself all the way up to his ear. Nitori issued a slight gasp, when Rin nipped at his earlobe, then when he got a reaction he dipped his tongue into Nitori's ear and laughed at the 'ewww!' he made.

"So little duck, how do you want to do this?" He purred.

Nitori nudged him over the pet name. Then shyly said, "I was kind of hoping you'd... decide."

"Would you be comfortable turning round and we do this from the back?" These words and the feel of Rin's hot breath sent a wave of chills up Nitori's spine.

This shouldn't have been as embarrassing or cringe-worthy as it should be. Nitori kept his gaze down and barely gave a nod, he crawled out of Rin's lap and turned his back to him. It was quite weird really, Nitori had no idea what to actually do. Rin gestured for him to lie down and slide backwards so that he was closer, as Nitori did he roamed his hands up and down Nitori's slim sides.

While doing this Rin again had to find a comfy position for himself, he couldn't kneel properly so the only thing he could do was lie flat on his stomach and work with Nitori that way. Slowly he unfolded the t-shirt away from Nitori's backside revealing two adorable perked cheeks. Nitori packed quite the ass on him.   
  
Rin pervertedly grinned at how Nitori even had a couple of beauty spots on one of his cheeks, as well as a birthmark to top it off.  

He could feel Nitori shaking, Rin was aware that he was going to have to be extremely careful here. Most other guys he had ate out in the past were all needy impatient bastards. It was fun to tease them, keep them hanging and begging for more. But with Nitori, Rin was just going to get to the point. It seemed unfair to do that during his first time.

Rin clasped Nitori's thighs with his hands and pushed them open some more. Nitori was beginning to get exquisitely tortured by the feel of Rin's laboured breaths on his sensitive skin.

Rin nuzzled his boy's soft, full sac. His tongue tasted the sweet flesh and he took turns teasing one ball and then the other gently with his mouth. He pulled away for a moment and studied Nitori admiringly. "Seems I'm not the only one who shaves, huh."

"Shush..."

"Heh, sure thing cutie."

Once Rin was finished lavishing Nitori's balls. He gave his boy a gentle pat on his bottom and told him to move on his back instead. Rin wanted to finish him off and good.

As Nitori rolled on to his back, instantly Rin went straight for his length. His mouth suddenly took it, dipping it back in and out as his tongue traced all his veins. Rin began licking him eagerly from base to his pearling slit. Then Rin slipped his mouth over Nitori's pre-cum slicked tip. He began to bob his head between Nitori's legs, drinking his boy's length all the way down. He reached up with one hand, seeking again, hungrily raking a hand up his t-shirt on Nitori's tender chest. Going from one nipple to the next, tracing them, hardening them. As Nitori's moans increased, Rin only went faster.

Nitori's breathing grew increasingly ragged. His hips bucked upwards as he sought relief from the mounting tension building to a fevered pitch in his groin.

Rin gazed up at him and he smiled cheekily around Nitori's cock. His boy was lay upon his elbows now, eyes closed with rosy cheeks biting his bottom lip. He kept watching him, every so often Nitori would loose his cool and release a moan or two. He even tried stopping himself by covering a hand over his mouth.

Rin stayed where he was, his throat sheathed around Nitori's shuddering shaft. He swallowed every salty drop of his boy's essence.

Although he wasn't sure if he was getting a bit too carried away here. Whether this was going too fast for Nitori or not since Rin's now spit-slicked fingers found Nitori's entrance. One finger traced his tight pucker before it made a gentle inquiry into his eager opening and slid in and out a few times, preparing him. Nitori embraced the welcome shock of fingers, prying open his backside. He gripped the bedsheets nervously, bracing himself as Rin's head sank between his legs.

Nitori's toes curled even more until they made a 'crack'. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Nitori tried calming himself like this as minutes passed. Once he felt the roughness of Rin's tongue even brush against him, Nitori lay down again and went back to closing his eyes. He couldn't help the way his legs were twitching either and every lick Rin gave caused his inner thigh to jitter.

What surprised Nitori more was that Rin was just okay with the whole thing. Probing his tongue straight into his asshole like it was no problem, it made him wonder just how much he had to learn. Nitori got used to it quickly though. The idea of getting eaten out hadn't really appealed to him at the start but now, it sure felt good.

Rin had to experiment with fingers and tongue, and play around before he found Nitori's internal sweet spot. As soon as he did, Nitori made a squeaky kind of noise and that let Rin know.

"I think we've found your happy place, hm."

"D-Do you have to call it that?!" Nitori whined.

There he was with Rin's fingers up his ass, half dying while the other half was in pure bliss and Rin was joking around.

"Guess not... but it certainly  _pleases_  you."

Nitori's scowl vanished once Rin started stroking it. The sounds of pleasure Nitori tried to keep caged in his throat escaped, emerging in soft moans and ragged gasps.

"Usually it's harder to find than the meaning of life..."

"Rin!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll shut up now."

He got him finished off. After that Rin sat up, wiping his mouth he decided to give Nitori a few minutes to rest before anything else happened. Rin watched over him with this dorky content smile on his face. Nitori was busy basking in his orgasm, all happy and flustered. When he came round, he saw Rin there staring at him. So he covered his face with his hands and gave Rin a harmless kick in the side.

"You've just had my tongue up your ass and only _now_ are you getting shy?"

Nitori made this muffling sound, so Rin had no idea what he was saying of course. Therefore he leaned over and stripped Nitori's hands away from his face. Rin chuckled through his nose before capturing Nitori's lips. When breaking the kiss he quietly asks, "Think you're ready now?"

There was no response, just Nitori's usual nodding.

"So I'm taking you from behind?"

"No... I want to face you."

Rin felt uneasy for a second or two. Ah, so the kid wanted to see him literally fall apart.

"Right, right okay."

Even Nitori caught on to the uncertainty in his voice. "Is that... Do you want to do it that way?"

"I don't mind, but it's not about what I want."

"Then let me face you."

Since Rin couldn't really do any topping due to his injured legs, the only way they could do this is if Nitori sat it. Well, he said he wanted to face him after all. Nitori could do the work for a change, plus Rin needed to train his sweet pet up. Teach him the ropes. If they were going to be doing this often then Nitori needed to learn that Rin couldn't do all the initiating. 

Eventually after Rin had finished manoeuvring around with his back facing the headboard, he began peeling off his top. Nitori's gawking didn't stop his laughter either, since he was practically putting on a glorious show for his boy. All his bulk and taunt belly coming out to play.

"Stare any longer and your eyes will fall out your head." Rin said, smirking.

Nitori rolled his eyes. That  _fucking_  habit.

"Keeping doing that and they'll definitely will drop out."

"Sure, whatever. Am I supposed to..." Suddenly all confidence immediately drained out of Nitori. He had no idea what to do next. Sensing this, Rin poked Nitori's nose and leaned over to his drawer. The one where Nitori found Rin's magazines, lubricant and god knows what else he had stashed away in there.

"What are you doing?"

Rin was busy shuffling around, he had a picture of annoyance on his face for a second and then it disappeared. He found it--a spare condom.

"Oh. Right." said Nitori.

"Right indeed, little duck. Ever put one on?"

Nitori looked at him with such a 'are you kidding?' expression. As if Rin was doing this to him.

"I think I know, Rin."

"Good, good. Just had to check."

Eyes flickered from the condom packet being torn, to Rin and then back at the condom.

"I don't want to use one."

Sucking his teeth, Rin didn't seemed to pleased by this. "Yet here I am, trying to teach you the basics of safe sex and you won't even go with it."

"I already  _know_  what a condom is. I know what they do, why they're used and how to put one on! I've known for years. Hey-I am clean!"

"Well what would you do if I wasn't?"

A horrified wave of panic washed over Nitori and his gut suddenly swelled up.

"You're... Rin, do you have an STD?" He whispered.

It was Rin's turn to ball his eyes.

"No I do not have an STD, thank you very much!" Rin cried, "Either we use one or we don't do this."

"Fine..."

He raised a brow at just how devastated Nitori sounded. Rin had no idea why he was so against it. However, it was always better to be safe than sorry in the end.

"Oh don't give me that face. God, what am I going to do with you. Come on, hop up."

Nitori felt a bit stupid now after that. He averted his eyes and his blush spread from his cheeks all the way down to his ears. He then felt Rin's hands gently grasp his shoulders.

He encouraged Nitori to rise, then he took him, and finally settled Nitori onto his lap.

Rin positioned Nitori's lean thighs, draping his legs over the outside of his own. It felt strange, comfortable, safe. If that was the right word for Nitori to use. He suspected Rin was waiting for him to dive in and pull some rubber on his old man. That--Nitori was getting to it.

He did this at snails pace because goodness, this was nerve wrecking. He could even feel his hands shaking as he was sliding the damn thing on too. Rin was there holding his cock at its chunky base and in seconds it was covered. Forget rolling it on with suspense and ease, Nitori practically rammed it on.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Rin laughed.

"Not really."

"You said you've done this before?"

A sigh. "Yes, I have."

"Was it on a cucumber?"

What even was this.

"No, a banana."

Ah yes, the newbie technique.

Nitori got himself comfortable, well he tried. He felt so exposed, even with Rin's huge t-shirt on. Nitori felt so bare and tiny. But Rin was trying, keeping him calm and whispering sweet things into his ear. Tell Nitori what to do next as he pecked at his neck, then spoke back into his ear with his hot breath making Nitori's insides tingle with delight before anything had even started.

Rin could feel Nitori begin to surrender, relaxing into his chest. Then suddenly Nitori stiffened and his eyes widened. He gasped when a finger circled and then made a gentle inquiry into sweet hole. Then he inserted one thick finger and began loosening Nitori further.

"Want to give it a try?"

"Y-Yeah."

"If you want to stop at any point, just say  _stop_."

There was guidance when Nitori began to slowly, slowly ease himself on to Rin. Pained was etched all over his face, at one point Rin did worry that this wouldn't work but Nitori was doing well. Rin was holding himself up while this happened, he tried not to make too much eye contact with Nitori incase it put him off. He was still very shy through all this, biting his fingernails and hunched his shoulders up.

With his other hand Rin used it to rub Nitori up and down his back under the t-shirt. He hoped it'd somewhat soothe him at the most.

The small cry of pain was probably due to him forcing it just now. Thankfully, it didn't put Nitori off. When he was half-way there, Rin no longer needing to hold himself upright. Nitori was doing so well. What an absolute champ. He held Nitori's hips, slowly bringing him down.

"Take your time, nice and slowly baby."

They managed it though, they did it. Nitori had to admit, the sensation felt weird.

"Mm... Think you could take the lead from here?" Rin was sweet but it sounded almost teasing too. Nitori should have expected this.

With all knowledge of what he was supposed to do gained from various movies and porno. Nitori started moving, not very fast since he was still adjusting himself and getting used to this fulfilled feeling. Rin was pretty big alright, at this rate Nitori couldn't stop himself wondering how he was going to sit down properly in class for the next couple of weeks. This was definitely like a bull in a china shop.

Yeah but it was beginning to feel good. Nitori was soon feeling the benefit of Rin's thick cock. It kicked in when Rin started moving too, for a guy with sore legs he was getting on with it. Rin was doing all the lovely stroking, all down Nitori's sides and back lovingly. A kiss every now and again on his cheek or neck.

Rin was doing everything in his power to make this an enjoyable experience. You only get one first time and he didn't want Nitori's to be a shit one either. It was a shame he hadn't invested in any scented candles or something.

"You okay?"

"Nnnn..."

It sounded positive enough.

As Rin found his rhythm, he moved one of his hands down to take hold of Nitori's dripping erection. His fingers grazed its sensitive tip; he used Nitori's own fluids to grease its length; he began stoking it in time with his own movements. Already, Nitori was finding it difficult to hold back.

"You are so tight Ai..." Rin listened to the pained whimpers emerging from under him. He really was too, so incredibly tight and heated. "So good, so good."

Rin heard this soft sound and gave a small laugh. He began, setting a slow easy pace, working his length in and out of Nitori's deliciously tight portal in shallow thrusts, getting the him used to him, to this. It was not long, however, before Nitori started to push back into him, meeting his movements.

Nitori started to whimper and mewl as his tender ass was pounded, filled with Rin's strength and heat. Rin decided to try something, which was when Nitori was lifting himself up, Rin cruelly bucked his hips upwards just as Nitori came down and that must have hit the spot. It earned Rin a mixture of a moan and a sob. Course, Rin just had to try it. His boy seemed to love it!

Nitori writhed in passion on top of him, pushing back to meet each plunge. Rin had him panting, moaning and nearly even on the verge of tears dammit.

Rin couldn't fight his control any longer, so with his hands he rolled them right down to the beak of Nitori's backside and slithered them further so that his hands were resting on both cheeks. Rin squeezed them, it wasn't too rough. Just by seeing that look on Nitori's face was priceless.

So Rin did it again and again-what the hell, he playfully spanked him too. Again, not too harsh just lightly. Ooh, Nitori liked that one.

_"Adorable."_

Soon the only sound in the bedroom was the rewarding slap of flesh and both of their rasping breaths.

"Rin... I think... I'm gonna... I'm g-gonna..." Nitori's usually light voice was weighted heavy with pleasure.

"Shit... Ai..."

Beneath Rin's rampant motion, Nitori's cock hadn't revived again from his earlier orgasm, but that didn't matter as the continuing brush against his prostate, filled his low belly with wave after wave of deep pulsing pleasure.

While Nitori was telling how that he was getting closer. Rin decided to loose himself to his urges and needs since Nitori didn't seem to care anymore either. So he got on with it and fucked him until he had his boy seeing stars.

* * *

Nitori laid there sweaty on Rin for a few minutes, too spent to move initially. Everything either ached in the good way or tingled, Nitori couldn't really describe it. 

Basking in this delight was the best feeling in the world even though he knew, in the morning his ass would hurt like hell. Another new experience he was going to endure, great.

Rin growled mildly, before reluctantly sitting up. Nitori slid out of him, moving a bit stiffly. He knew his hole would never be the same again after tonight, that's for sure.

As soon as Nitori had moved over Rin started to sit up. Looking at Rin's abdomen and the sheets, he had made such a mess. It wasn't as if he could really control it. Rin drove him crazy. Just to check he felt around for any traces of blood, luckily there was none.

Nitori didn't have the energy to wipe himself off either. All he did was watch Rin's nude form and watched what he did next. He was busy rolling off the condom, tying that up and carelessly flung it into the waste bin.

Rin was stretching, his arms and back. Nitori saw the way he flexed them, beautiful bulk tightening for his eyes only. Rin's red hair was all a mess, Nitori didn't care what he said about it. He liked Rin's hair, it was sexy and wild. What he didn't like was how Rin was currently tying it up, away out his face. Nitori guessed he probably felt too hot with it loose. Then the sweats came back on, covering his magnificent cock and lower half. Who said those wouldn't be coming off again later...

Rin was beautiful.

As he lay there, Nitori could hear the water running in the bathroom. He closed his eyes and let himself drift.

"Ai?" The sweet concerned tones emanating from Rin, told Nitori that he was back.

He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not, but the next thing he was conscious of was a gentle warm hand softly stroking his hair.

Nitori then felt the bed weight down. Rin lay back down beside Nitori and continued to ruffle Nitori's sex-post hair. He didn't even have to see Rin's face to know that this action immediately elicited a smile. Nitori's heated skin glowed, radiant with contentment.

Opening his eyes slowly to be greeted by Rin's faint smile, who had laid his head down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Rin's eyes were so earnest.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was good."

Rin's smile became bolder knowing that he'd pleased his boy. 

"Great. You going to sleep?"

"Mm."

"Want me to hang around until you drift off?"

"Mmm..."

Taking that as a 'yes' Rin stayed by his side rubbing circles here and there.

Just as he was on the edge of falling asleep, Nitori could hear the low murmur of the television. Unable to really get any sleep now, Nitori kept his eyes shut and listened to whatever it was on.

It sounded fairly familiar and the music reminded him of a show his parents watch. He decided it was best not to comment on it.

Sore and sleepy, but ultimately and oddly content, with Rin's fidgeting and the low noise he nestled into Rin's warmth, smiling. Despite it all, it was enough to lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ; 3 ; ) Did I do good?


	10. Chapter 10

The morning sun stretched slender fingers through the slatted blinds of Rin's bedroom.

Now slowly blinking his eyes open, the first thing Nitori witnessed was a hollow ache in his backside. Not that it wasn't to be expected, of course. It was just that Nitori had forgotten until now.

He made a low whimper as he tried moving but realized he couldn't. Rin was there snoring away behind him, noisily. Now Nitori knew he would definitely not be getting back to sleep. He didn't think Rin realized just how loud he really was. However, as annoying and ugly as it sounded, Nitori found it rather endearing to say the least.

The morning breath filled with a hint of mint and remaining alcohol tickled Nitori's nose. Yeah, Nitori had a feeling he would soon need to get used to this. At least Rin was lovely and warm, making Nitori feel safe in his embrace.

As Rin began to stir he found himself rising back to consciousness, aware that Nitori was wiggling away. Groaning, he allowed him to squirm out of his grasp and lazily rolled over on to his stomach instead.

Nitori rose quietly and moved (albeit bit slowly) into the bathroom get cleaned up. Once he had finished his ablutions, he crept back outside the bedroom. He stood looking at Rin there fast asleep, a leg dangling off the bed and observed the way he was hugging his pillow like a child. Nitori smiled to himself, it was such a dishevelled but wonderful sight. While eyes drifted over Rin's supine figure caressing every hard angle and soft curve. Sighing, he decided to start their day with some toast and (to Rin's dismay) a cup of coffee for himself and Rin.

The apartment was a mess since the two of them had been bundled inside the entire weekend. Nitori only just remembered that he hadn't even checked his phone either, he wondered if any of his friends had tried calling him. Not that he was missing out on anything anyway. Spending time with Rin-even if it was being stuck inside for a day and half, was far better than hanging around at some club or something.

Nitori winced again--his backside was absolutely killing him. Yep, this was by far one of the best weekends Nitori has ever had.

So he got on with breakfast. It was still fairly early, he had a quick glance at the clock and it wasn't even nine yet. Nitori figured they could just eat and spend the day in bed. This was how sundays should be spent after all.

Nitori got a move on with the toast and two cups of morning blend for them both. It took less than five minutes to do and before he knew it, Nitori was carrying a tray into Rin's room.

As he placed carefully on the night-stand, giving other things a nudge to make room He then hopped back up on the bed. Leaning over Rin to have a good look and bless, he was still flat out fast asleep. Nitori tried not to giggle as he began softly shaking his shoulder, not that it was doing any good of course.

"Rin" He called quietly.

But when that didn't work, Nitori tried shaking him much more roughly this time and eventually he had to crawl over on top of Rin so he could shake both shoulders.

"Rin, wake up I've made us breakfast." Nitori whined pouting. "Get up... Rin!"

Frowning, Nitori bounced up and down on his back to try waking him. It must have worked because Rin was mumbling something.

"Your toast is going to go cold otherwise, Rin get up."

"God you're loud."

Nitori crawled off of him so Rin could sit himself up. He rumbled and grumbled yawning all over the place, wiping at his eyes and scratching at the stumble on his chin. All those little things you would do when waking up and as Rin was waking up there, he caught Nitori sat beside him staring all dreamily.

"So come on then, where's the toast?"

Taking the plates of toast off the tray, Nitori handed it to him along with his coffee, which pleased the hell out of Rin. Nitori could see it in his eyes as he carefully passed the mug over. Rin tucked in straight away, chewing and slurping away like a bottomless pit. While Nitori sat there taking small bites out of his own slice.

They sat in silence until Rin decided to flick the television on and they sat watching the news in peace. Nitori didn't say anything but he couldn't stand watching it, the news was depressing. But he guessed it was one of those things he would have to get used to. Nitori sighed and tried to turn his attention back to the television. He missed Rin so much despite the fact he was only sitting next to him him.

Rin seemed to sense it as well because when he glanced over, Nitori was staring into space just chewing quietly.

Nitori thought back to last night. Still in shock that they had actually gone all the way, not that he regretted it or anything. But Nitori couldn't get over the fact that he had let someone years beyond his own fuck the life out of him. It was good, very good.

Still he couldn't help but wonder...

"You're not a fan of watching this, are you?" Rin chuckled as he placed his free hand on Nitori's bare thigh, giving it a little rub in circles with his thumb. "Don't look too bored."

"I can't help it because the news  _is_  boring."

"Want me to put some cartoons on for you then?"

Nitori gave him such an evil look when he took a sip of his coffee.

"Joking. I mean I would if you wanted me to."

"Don't be mean, I'm not that young."

"Ah sweetie, you really have no idea."

Nitori ignored yet another pet name Rin flung around like it was nothing. They finished up their breakfast and just when Nitori offered to wash up, Rin pulled him back on the back by the waist.

"Leave those."

Instantly Nitori melted back into Rin's embrace as he held him there from behind kissing at his neck. Working up all the way to his ear and sweetly whispered, "Thanks for breakfast."

Nitori exhaled a soft sigh of contentment. If only all of life could be so harmonious. Just being like this, it was enough. "You're welcome."

"How are you feeling...you know, down there?"

Turning around in Rin's lap, Nitori made sure both his legs were on either side of Rin's straddling him. He gave such a pout too.

"Sore."

Rin couldn't be anything but apologetic at this point. He swept a hand through Nitori's hair and battered his scalp lovingly with his fingers.

"N'aw, I'm sorry. You'll get used to it though, that's if you want to obviously."

"I do"

"Great, so I've not put you off just yet then?" Rin snorted.

Dropping his eyes to Rin's crotch, then back up to meet his gaze. Nitori shook his head and Rin smirked knowing exactly what his little one was thinking. Such boldness surprised him. Rin took hold of Nitori's firm jaw line, caressing it as he pressed his thumb to Nitori's bottom lip.

The gesture caused Nitori to back down, look away. It was too intimate, too embarrassing for him to even keep eye contact with Rin.

Rin brushed his thumb across Nitori's lip again and then on his third pass paused in the middle. Nitori tried looking up at him again, their gazes locked in silent challenge until Nitori's faltered once more and his thick eyelashes fluttered downward.

A beautiful blush filled Nitori's cheeks.

"Look at me, Ai," Rin quietly ordered.

Nitori hesitantly brought his gaze back up to meet Rin's.

When he did Rin caught him in a quick heated kiss, both their eyes open and laughed as Nitori pulled away scowling, he muttered something about morning breath which only made Rin kiss him again just to be mean.

He took hold of Nitori's waist again and lay back down, causing Nitori to almost topple over him. But he didn't thankfully and was still on top straddling him.

"Want to do anything today?" Rin asked, slowly he began shifting both his hands up the back of Nitori's t-shirt slowly, sliding them up and down.

Nitori's back arched up into the touch. He mewled at the jolt of sensation but kept his eyes on Rin's face. Nitori wiggled his hips a bit to get the message completely across which only made Rin laugh more. For that, he dropped one of his hands to Nitori's ass and lightly patted his bare cheek.

"Baby, baby, one step at a time!" Rin chuckled.

"Why!" Nitori whined, he actually  _whined_.

"You might feel up to it, but that doesn't mean  _I_  do."

He ground himself against Rin again, this time harder and needier. Rin could even feel the swelling of his boy's lovely cock, it didn't take much.

"Trust me, I'd fuck you again if I thought you could handle it. Anyway Ai, you do realize I'm a little low on stamina these days."

"Huh?"

Rin gave an 'mmm' as he nodded, "I could build it up again easily and I think we may be able to work on your needy little urges too, you know, teach you some self control."

"I'm not that... I'm not that bad!"

"Oh please, you're a teenage boy."

Unconsciously, Rin bit his bottom lip in fervid contemplation. He had never known a guy whose buds were so sensitive: a few strokes of his fingers across Nitori's smooth chest and his back would arch up into the touch in the most delicious ways. Feeling that he might become dangerously aroused, Rin reluctantly left off this consideration. Instead, his eyes drifted down further into new areas of temptation.

"You up for a blow job?"

It was ten in the morning and Rin was asking him this. Nitori glanced away shyly at the question, he knew it was pointless getting coy any more. But everything was still so fresh, so new to him. He couldn't lie that exploring was indeed enjoyable though.

"Mmm... well... yeah, okay."

Rin faintly smiled at Nitori and his rosy dimpled cheeks filling with colour. He went back to rubbing his boy's sides again.

"Sure?"

"Mhm."

As he patted on his chest, Rin shuffled around in the sheets a bit more to get comfortable before saying, "Come on, up you get."

"W-What?" Nitori stammered.

"Well I can't exactly kneel, can I? Little duck, you're going to have to sit up here."

"Why?"

Rin snickered at him. "So I can suck you off silly!"

"Oh... isn't that dangerous?"

"Is it fuck."

"Well... don't complain if I choke you!"

However Nitori more or less felt like smothering Rin, rather than choking him-with his damn ass cheeks right now, just for laughing at him. Seriously, the guy had some right nerve.

"Now, now Ai."

Rin grabbed Nitori's backside again and this time his boy's exclamation was much more breathy. Rin could feel Nitori begin to stiffen as he touched him more and the soft weight of Nitori's sac pressing against his low belly. Eventually Nitori complied and nervously crawled over Rin's face. It was weird, doing this but Nitori wanted to try it at the same time.

"Um, Rin, this is okay right?"

He could feel Rin take him with one of his hands and a tickle of damp hotness flicker across the slit of his cock.

"Rin?" Nitori repeated shakily.

"Mhmmm..."

Nitori tried to hold his desperate whimper, as he looked down and saw the lusty gleam in Rin's eyes. Heeding the request, Nitori forced himself to draw his actions out and just let himself go.

"What do I do?"

Having to pop Nitori's cock out of his mouth with a hungry smile, Rin quickly explained that he was to just rock his hips. Nitori needed to clutch on to the headboard for some support obviously, otherwise he'd end up losing his balance or falling off the bed. But he began to do as Rin said and did it slowly.

"Rin you'll know when I need to...come, right?"

He gave another 'mhm' and went back to sucking on his sweet boy like a child with a lollipop. Nitori guessed that this wasn't the first time Rin had done this position before. Rin was eager to lie there and have Nitori sit over him, taking his cock and getting on with it. Sure, it was his idea afterall. But Rin's confidence, the will and control. Nitori  _needed_  it.

With this, their dynamic changed from him being entering Rin's mouth, after being engulfed. Nitori decided to rock his hips faster, laying his own powerful claim on his elder's body, communicating his possession in equal measure to being possessed. He knew Rin easily had more power below down there but with the way they were, Nitori was right on the same level. If Rin was naughty and bit him Nitori could probably choke him if he wanted. Not that he was going to, still he could.

As his rhythm increased, pants became more frequent and that overwhelming joy was bubbling in his groin, to the point where Nitori thought he was going to release a little too soon. He tried keeping himself upright yet proceeded to slouch, every time he did Nitori forced himself to grab back hold of the headboard and get through this without turning into a wreck. God, Rin was just too good.

"Nnn... ah... R-Rin..."

Rin actually then reached and took Nitori's hand, working his shaft together almost simultaneously: the result of their glorious friction. He knew it was coming, Nitori was on the edge. Right on the edge to busting.

"Ah!"

It came and Rin was guzzling down every milky droplet Nitori had seeping out of him. He licked it up in probably the most filthiest, dirtiest way possible and even sucked his damn fingers after it all. Nitori watched through hazy lidded eyes how Rin was ticking at his sticky fingers and lifted up his gaze so their eyes met, then grinned at him carefree. When both had ceased in his shudders they collapsed in a fluid-shared heap.

Nitori had no words.

He wobbly lifted himself off Rin and lay beside him all dazzled. "You gotta admit though, that was pretty hot."

"Yeah, it was." Nitori sighed contently.

Nitori lay there panting together from their exertion. After a few minutes, he watched Rin make a move to get up but stopped him by re-straddling his hips. It hurt doing this because Nitori felt his hole stretch and it pained him as he crawled over. While all Rin felt was his boy's hard-on there brushing against his thigh. When would this kid ever stop...

"Fuck...I need a cigarette, Ai." He grumbled.

Nitori shook his head and sighed. He leaned over to the side of Rin, as he just about managed to reach under the bed and pulled out an ashtray that also held a half empty pack and a lighter.

Rin snickered and kissed his forehead. "Oh you're such a good boy."

"Hey! Under one condition!" Nitori pulled his arm out from Rin's reach.

"What?"

"I get a drag."

"Put them away!" Rin ordered, though his voice was gravelly with want. "Oi! I thought you didn't smoke!"

"I don't but I just feel like one." Little did Rin know that Nitori was actually winding him up, just for fun.

"Stop playing games! Now put them away."

"Why?" Nitori sang.

"Because there is a limit to even how much an old pervert like me will to corrupt you," Rin huffed indignantly.

Nitori couldn't help it, a very adolescent sounding laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm serious, little duck, I swear to god if I ever catch you so much as lighting up… I will kick your ass into next week!"

Rin flicked at his boy's nose. "Understand?"

"Yes,  _daddy_." Nitori snorted still laughing and rubbing his nose.

After this the two lay together in silence, drowsing and drifting in and out of their private thoughts.

"Rin?" Nitori broke their quiet contemplations; his voice was soft now, and surprisingly vulnerable.

He hadn't gotten up yet for a smoke but was next to him; clutching the cigarettes and lighter with one hand while texting on his phone with the other. It was super quiet despite the sounds of swiping apps and the on TV low.

Nitori didn't get a response right away. But all he could think about was this weekend and everything that had happened between them. It was driving him crazy.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you've had fun this weekend. That's all."

Yawning and putting his stuff to the side, Rin turned to face Nitori so he could cradle him in his strong arms. "That's a stupid question, of course I have. You?"

"Y-Yeah."

Rin got this feeling that Nitori was trying to tell him something he couldn't quite spit out. He swept soft kisses along his brat's shoulder, then Rin breathed into Nitori's ear.

"You're not having any regrets or second thoughts, are you?" He asked softly.

"No, are you?"

"Nah."

Nitori reached his fine fingers up and traced the side of Rin's smiling rough cheek. He was shocked to find that a moment later, Rin was trying to tickle him and Nitori never coped well when it came to tickling.

"Baby... look at you! Look at you, you're all pretty!"

"R-Rin!"

"But you are though, see, you're all cute. You've got this little nose, these pretty eyes and that beauty spot-my, my."

"Knock it off..."

"Then there's your adorable little thighs, these lovely lovely nipples-"

Nitori squirmed when Rin playfully flicked at one under his t-shirt. Rin even snorted at the way Nitori squeaked too.

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"Then there is this gorgeous, pretty cock-"

Instantly Nitori clamped his legs shut together, giving Rin no access to it whatsoever. But that didn't stop his hands from wandering the front, right to the-

"And how can I not forget, this beautiful little ass of yours!"

A quick squeeze.

"RIN!"

"Ah shush, you love it. Got you smiling again, right?"

"You're truly unbelievable."

After this Rin felt Nitori settle. He kissed the nape of Nitori's neck, pressed another one to the back of Nitori's ear. Nitori turned his head so the next foray of Rin's mouth met his. They lingered here becoming simultaneously stilled and stirred. When they mutually parted a few minutes later, Nitori turned his head to the front again and tipped it back so that it rested on Rin's shoulder, against his neck. Rin tipped his head to the side leaning it against Nitori's.

"Good morning, Ai." Rin whispered. Nitori murmured back.

"Good morning, Rin."

That was exactly how their sunday began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ^ w - ) Right, now we're going to get further on into the story now the basics are done!
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the support guys! I truly appreciate it ~


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Over the next couple of weeks they slipped into a routine. Rin was on the verge of getting back on his feet (literally on his feet) and was working a few hours a day. Nitori who was doing his best to keep their fling a secret and thankfully no one had suspected anything as of yet. Momo had pestered him here and there to get some information, but never really went deep enough to find out about Rin. So it was all good.

They were carrying on as normal. 

Also Nitori no longer needed to buzz and knock on Rin's door either. As he possessed his very own key and fob to get into the apartment, it made everything easier. Nitori was over the moon when Rin gave him spare keys to his place, it meant that Rin trusted him enough to do so. Apparently it was said that only him and his best friend Sousuke had keys. 

Right now it was friday which meant Nitori was allowed to stay over if he wanted.

Well, he had been doing over the past few weekends anyway. Rin didn't mind, not when things resulted in kissing and cuddles. Although they hadn't had sex since the first time all those weeks ago,  _Nitori's_  first time. Simply because Rin refused to as he thought that his boy was still healing and didn't want to hurt him. Nitori complained about it and said he was fine, but Rin never seemed to give in, which was a mighty pity.

After his last class Nitori went back to his apartment, packed himself an overnight bag and fled out again for the train to Rin's. Even though they saw each other nearly every single day, Nitori still got excited.

Infact they didn't always touch one another, on some days Rin could be really off and grouchy. It was just how he was, Rin was easily irritated and needless to say a ticking time-bomb with that temper of his. Whereas Nitori felt tired on various days due to school, staying up late and on those days Nitori would just greet Rin and put in his earphones, then get to work. Rin caught on to this whenever Nitori acted like that and understood his boy wasn't in the mood to be pestered, so he left Nitori to it.

But today Nitori was in good spirits, a cheery smile on his face and a grumbling gut. Just to be cute he ordered him and Rin a nice takeaway, he knew Rin's favourite off by heart now. So Nitori figured it'd be a nice surprise and probably a sly hint for Rin to actually make a move on him as a thank you. If he was lucky enough.

When he finally made it to Rin's apartment, passing himself through the doors and into the apartment complex with little to no problem. Nitori gave a soft knock on Rin's door just to alert him before entering. 

Nitori put his bags on the genkan's floor and started to kick off his shoes as he called out for Rin, who peeped his head round the corner. He was already in his slacks at this time, Nitori couldn't wait to get into his own if he were honest. All he wanted was a hot shower, pyjamas, some good food and Rin. 

"Ah, so you decided to show up."

Never was Nitori this late but that was only because of some catch up coursework and talking to teachers once his class was over, Nitori had completely lost track of time. After peeling off his coat Nitori picked up his bags, then gazing back at Rin with a wide grin on his face. "I did."

Rin smirked at him as he allowed Nitori to pass through into the lounge, he gave Nitori a quick slap on the backside when he did.

"Naughty boy."

Oh, so it was going to be like that tonight then. Great, Nitori couldn't wait.

He walked into the kitchen with Rin following after him, obviously curious about the delicious takeaway Nitori had hauled up inside the plastic bag. Nitori placed it on the counter and started to unpack everything. Rin suppressed a smile, he was so taken by how his boy had gone through the trouble of bringing him home dinner. His favourite takeaway too, he could hear it calling his name.

Rin gently put his hand on Nitori's lower back, just to show he cared really and that he was thankful.

"I thought you would be hungry, so I got us some dinner from that thai place you like."

"Sweet. Thank you little duck."

Nitori only groaned as he dished out their food.

 

* * *

 

Once they finished eating, both full up to the brim and Rin who had room--was still able to pile up his plate with a second helping. Nitori could not believe just how much this guy could funnel down his throat at all. They then both decided to settle down after their showers, got changed and stuck a movie on.

Nitori curled up closer to Rin with his head in his lap, legs tucked up in a ball and snug. This was right up his street--being able to just lie there with Rin playing with his hair, watching comedies during late hours of the night. It all felt so domesticated--so right and normal. The age gap between them really did not matter, not when there was moments like this. 

He'd only known Rin not that long and yet, the older man had somehow seamlessly slipped into his life. Given his past relationship experience with other guys his age, this strangely didn't surprise him. Older guys were better.

Though Nitori had no idea where they would end up in the future. What they were doing together didn't necessarily mean they were a couple or anything. They weren't--well Nitori didn't consider them as 'friends' but they were definitely gaining the benefit out of each other.

As long as they were both enjoying this, then that was all that mattered.

Nitori was roused from these thoughts as Rin shifted subtly. He tried not to tense, but he jilted slightly when a warm hand brushed through his bangs again. Nitori felt soft lips gently brush the ball of his shoulder where the sleeve of the tee shirt he was wearing had risen revealing his flesh.

Rin drew back from this soft kiss and whispered, "You're quiet tonight, everything okay?"

"Yeah--I'm just a little tired."

"Want to get into bed?"

Nitori found himself smiling at how Rin meant his bed, not the futon but his actual bed.

He shook his head. "No, I like your lap better."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm... warmer."

Instead Nitori squirmed and turned over on to his back so he could look up at Rin. He shut his eyes again, smiling at him and puckered his lips. Nitori heard Rin 'tsk' and dove in to take his lips right away.

The kiss was only very quick and brief. It just wasn't enough at all, Nitori wanted Rin then and there.

"You'll be gentle with me?" Nitori half-joked.

"When have I ever not been?" Rin shot back, his long fingers drifted down and ran lightly through Nitori's thin hair.

The two of them thought of some of their more recent unions, the strength of their passions, and suddenly both looked at the other, eyes glinting, each sporting a half-smiled smirk.

Nitori watched as Rin started to sit up, slowly standing from the sofa and pulling Nitori along with him. But was surprised when Nitori made no effort to move.

"I want to do it here."

Rin sighed, he didn't even bother protesting and just sat right back down instead.

He raised his hand, placing a cool palm on Nitori's cheek. Rin leaned in to offer a tender kiss. He was shocked however, when Nitori grabbed both his wrists tightly and rose to challenge his lips. The pause during all those weeks since the last time they done this, properly fucked had risen a fierce passion within Nitori and in Nitori's mind, the time for tenderness was over.

Sensing this now, Rin's mouth met Nitori's in equal measure. Lips crushed together and then parted as tongues flashed and sucked. All they could taste was spicy thai but that didn't matter. Not right now. If anything it got Rin going.

They were so eager, that even when their teeth accidentally cracked together as they sought each other out, they did not pause at this primitive sound, the jarring animal clash of it, but simply continued in their frantic oral embraces.

Nitori's hands gradually left Rin's wrists, they clasped his face and sensitive fingers marvelled at every sensation beneath them: the fine edge of an angular jaw, the faint patch of stubble that the man's morning razor had skipped, the perfect fit of his finger behind the shell of Rin's ear.

Each of these was carefully catalogued and tucked into Nitori's mind for later contemplation.

Rin's agile fingers quickly went to work on the edges of Nitori's shirt and yanked it over his head in a flash.

Nitori lowered his hands and Rin's shirt dropped off, with some extra help it did eventually.

Since Rin liked the baggy t-shirt look on Nitori, he noticed his boy hadn't been wearing any shorts underneath it or even underwear it seemed. When he pressed his knee, between parted milky thighs. A low moan escaped from him as Rin shifted and ground against his heated groin, applying sweet, painful pressure against Nitori's heavy sac, squeezing his quickening member.

"Nnn... Rin!"

The strong fine-boned fingers of one of Nitori's hands reached up and twisted through Rin's thick red hair; Nitori was playing with that annoying pony-tail he had tied back and slowly, he pulled the hair band out and expanded it around his fingers until it met his wrist. He loved having Rin's hair out, grating his fingers all around his fiery locks and relishing the silky thickness of his hair.

Everything about Rin was absolutely perfect; down to his bulk, his hair and voice. He was like the action-man Nitori never had.

With nipping kisses Nitori moved to on to sample the piquancy of other parts: the slight bitter taste on the base of Rin's jaw where a trace of his aftershave lingered, the increasing salt of his neck as normally cool skin was quickly becoming slicked by the heat of his passion. As Nitori's mouth continued to consume the rich buffet of Rin's body, the hand tangled in his hair, slid on to his chest and boldly stroked between hard pectorals, tracing the physical poetry of his Rin's muscular form.

"Needy tonight, aren't you?"

"Mhm," Nitori hummed nodding. "I've missed... I've missed  _this_."

Rin could tell.

"How do you want to do it then?"

Now that his legs were healed, not fully but they were far better than before. Rin would quite happily take Nitori face to face this time, unless there was anything else he had in mind.

Nitori glanced from Rin to the side for a moment, his little mouth in a twist. He was thinking.

"Ai?"

Looking back into Rin's eyes, then looking away again Nitori burst out a giggle and covered his blushing face.

"What's so funny? Ai-"

"There is something I want to do..." Nitori cheekily nudged Rin with his leg, he always did this when he wanted something. "But I don't know if it's okay though."

Rin furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You went to work today, right?"

"Yeah, I'm only on part-time at the moment but what has that got to do with-"

He cut Rin off again with, "Do you have hand-cuffs and your police hat here with you?"

Right.

Rin blinked then blinked again, he couldn't believe his boy just asked that. From being a shy little thing all those weeks ago in bed, Nitori was now lay there beneath him on his sofa, asking whether or not it was okay role-playing. Basically that was what he was trying to ask, despite his coyness getting the better of him.

"Are you implying exactly what I think you're implying, Ai?"

"Y-Yeah."

Rin immediately went to scratch the back of his neck. "You want to role-play or something?"

A nod.

"You might not like being hand-cuffed though."

A shrug.

"Fucking hell Ai! This is your idea so say something!"

"Yes! I want you to hand-cuff me, I want you to wear your hat and j-just fuck me!"

Rin didn't know whether he was snorting at Nitori's neediness or how he actually-yes, how he actually cursed infront of him. Nitori hardly ever swore or used any crude terms. His little one was very desperate.

"Sure now?"

"I  _wouldn't_  have asked if I wasn't." Oh and he was getting snippy too.

Nitori had waited weeks for this to happen and he wasn't going anywhere until Rin screwed him senseless into this very settee. 

Smiling Rin crept his hand underneath the loose t-shirt, grabbing Nitori's cock and gave a great big squeeze earning himself a shrill whimper and got up. 

Rin came back quickly enough, topless wearing only his sweats with his police hat on and spinning the handcuffs on his finger. Nitori bit his lip, he could feel his balls begin to ache just by the sight of Rin like this.

"Hands up kid, you're under arrest."

Nitori couldn't even take this seriously, neither of them could in the slightest because it was so awkward. Nitori was trying to keep a straight face, he tried to pout and be all cute but failed when he collapsed in a barrel of giggles. Rin was too, he was shushing Nitori and doing his best to give off that scary cop shit but it wasn't working. Nitori didn't even put up a fight with the handcuffs due to his laughter and Rin slipped them on easily behind his back.

As Rin pinned Nitori down on his front into the sofa, he found it much better this time on his knees and no pain hit him at all. Rin also made sure Nitori was resting on a cushion, for comfort reasons obviously. Nitori chewed on his lip again, he turned his head a little so he could meet Rin's gaze.

"What are you going to do, officer?" He squeaked, laughing and just for good measure Nitori made sure to sway his hips more, raising his ass higher so Rin had better access.

Rin rolled his eyes. He really had to go through with this shit.

"Teach you a lesson of course, you've been a bad boy."

"Nnn... really?"

Just for dragging this out Rin gave Nitori such a spank on the backside, it wasn't too sharp but it was a little bit rougher than usual. It actually worried Rin that Nitori didn't like that at first since they had been quite gentle up till now. He was still young after all and may be scared off.

"Shit sorry-"

"Again... please." Nitori whipped his head around again, his big blue eyes pleading for more.

"You actually liked that?!"

"Yeah, you should keep doing that when you're inside of me."

"Brave little thing, aren't you." Rin snickered. "Alright sure, if you want me to stop then you know-"

"Just do itttt!"

Rin was getting pretty sick of Nitori talking over him like that and again, he spanked him. A tad harder but not too much. Nitori whimpered what sounded like a mixture of pain and that he was getting a kick out it.

"You keep cutting me off when I'm speaking, naughty."

"Then you should hurry up and get a move on with it..."

"Oh believe me, I will-"

What sounded like the front door go, the pair of them froze.

Nitori whispered, "Who is that?"

"Shhh... don't make a sound."

Rin's eyes widened at the sound of Sousuke's call--immediately jumping off the sofa he went straight for the handcuffs Nitori was wearing and un-did them quickly as he could. He threw on his t-shirt and pushed Nitori back down, telling him to stay quiet. As Sousuke was coming into the apartment, Rin ran over to the doorway and blocked it before his friend could enter.

"Ah Sousuke, what're you doing here at this hour?"

Sousuke looked fairly puzzled for a second, "I told you we were coming over this morning? I get the beers, you get a good movie and we chill."

Mentally cursing to himself, Rin had totally forgot about this, he wanted to scream do badly. Then while remembering the mention of 'we' Rin slowly drifted his attention to the door, where of course Nanase was and because he  _had_  to come along aswell. Nanase looked the same as usual, still as impassive and grouchy as ever. They shared a burning look which Sousuke grew uncomfortable with. He glanced between Nanase and his friend glaring at each other, Sousuke sure hoped they would at least try and get along tonight. 

After what seemed forever Nanase stepped forward, taking his jacket off and said. "I hear you're all better now."

Whether him saying that was a good thing or bad thing, Rin didn't know. Maybe it was just Nanase's way of greeting him in a half-assed manner.

"Yeah, I am."

Rin saw how Sousuke was looking at him carefully, his eyes telling him to be civil with his precious Nanase and also to probably step aside. But this was such bad timing, Rin didn't know how he was going to explain the situation with Nitori. His boy was sat bare-assed on his sofa, lost and confused.

There was some off-putting silence between the three of them until Nanase decided to break it. "I need the bathroom."

Not caring whether Rin liked it or not, Nanase pushed past him quickly and off he went. Rin wondered if he even saw Nitori sat there.

With Nanase gone Sousuke was eyeing Rin up, he could sense something was dodgy. 

"Why are you acting weird?"

Whipping his attention back to Sousuke, who was stood there not looking too impressed at all. Rin was freaking out.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being strange."

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are, what's the deal?"

"There is no deal!"

Sousuke ended up pushing Rin out of the way so he could head for the kitchen. As they bickered the kitchen door opened and out came Nitori with a glass of water. He nearly jumped--the poor thing and Sousuke almost had heart failure.

"Hi" Nitori squeaked with a quick raise of the hand.

Rin didn't need to see that Sousuke was staring at him, long and hard. He flickered his eyes and Sousuke was already there. How he was going to come up with an excuse was anyone's guess because Rin had nothing. 

Just then they heard the pattering of footsteps, Rin could have never loved Nanase any more than right now, as he came back into the lounge breaking up the mess. "Why is it so quiet?"

Nanase noticed Nitori at that moment, although he didn't look bothered, he gave his attention back to Sousuke instead. "Can I cook the mackerel we bought?"

Any other time Rin would have told Nanase to take his fish and should it up his ass. But infact Rin told him it was fine and followed him off into the kitchen. It was a shitty thing to do leaving Nitori alone there with Sousuke but maybe at the same time, it was best they introduce themselves without him in the middle of it all.

When they were out of sight in the kitchen, Sousuke turned back to Nitori who was stood there in that oversized t-shirt which he was nervously pulling down. Nitori was  _certain_  Sousuke knew he had nothing underneath it.

"So, you're Nitori right?" Sousuke asked, calmly even though his mind was screaming.

"Yes, I'm Nitori Aiichirou. I believe you're Yamazaki Sousuke, Rin's friend?"

Sousuke smiled at him, he knew his tall oversized self could be quite intimidating at times. He didn't want to scare the kid away, all Sousuke wanted to know was what the hell was going on.

"That's me, yeah. You're the student who's cleaning up after Rin's lazy ass?"

"Ah, um, yes but only because I was struggling and I-I-"

"Relax, it's fine. I understand."

Both Nitori and Sousuke engaged in conversation, general easy chatter as Rin hid away in the kitchen with Nanase cooking his mackerel.

Eventually they all sat down and got into a movie. 

Nitori sat at one end of the sofa, Rin in the middle while Nanase was on the other end holding hands with Sousuke, who sat on the floor.

It kept happening. Nitori was becoming more and more agitated by the way Nanase was staring at him like that. He hadn't stopped since the moment they all sat down together. It was creepy how Nanase was more interested watching him than his boyfriend or the movie. Nitori knew there wasn't anything on his face because he was clean and definitely not anything else because him and Rin hadn't got that far.

Even with Rin between them it wasn't enough and Nitori couldn't hide either because he didn't want to give their relationship away. It became so bad that Nitori was glaring back at Nanase, they were playing this silent battle between them-who could stare the most and it was official that Nanase was winning.

He tried not giving Nanase the satisfaction of staring back, no matter how much it bothered him.

 

* * *

 

Rin didn't need to see who it was entering the kitchen behind him. He grumbled under his breath, Rin wasn't in the mood for dealing with any of Sousuke's bullshit tonight.

Sousuke watched as his friend moved uncomfortably around the kitchen. Rin was silent as he did this, though inside his head his mind was frantic.

They had literally been caught red handed, Rin knew that and if Sousuke was going to start shoving whatever he had to say down his throat then he had another thing coming. Rin would gladly and waste no time lecturing him about seeing someone much younger too.

Sousuke cleared his throat awkwardly.

As Rin was finishing washing up the bowls and glasses in the sink from soak, putting them on the draining rack Rin decided it was time to face the drama. Turning on his heels, Rin leaned back against the side, facing Sousuke with his head was down. He could feel his friend's horrible glare, accusing him and it wasn't nice.

"Rin what's going on?"

"Nothing." He replied sharply.

"Don't lie, I know you and that kid are dicking."

Rin shot his head back up at him, scrunching up his face at Sousuke's choice of words. "Were what?!"

"You don't have to hide it from me."

"Don't be stupid."

"It was written all over that kid's face."

"It's none of your business Sou! Seriously just leave it."

With a sigh, Sousuke leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Rin we've been friends for a very, very fucking long time. I can tell when you're lying, we've been through so much shit together. I mean I was only joking about the younger guy thing the other day but if you  _are_  into them, I won't judge you."

"If you did then that would be some nerve." Rin snapped back.

"I think I know that. So anyway, how old is he?"

"Old enough to know better."

Well this dragged back Sousuke's interest. "Shit... Rin, how old is he?"

"Young."

"How young?"

"A bit younger than Nanase."

"Twenty?"

"Lower,"

Rin's scowl deepened as he noticed the way Sousuke's eye twitched. "Nineteen..."

"We'll stop there."

"He's nineteen? Rin... he doesn't look any more than sixteen-"

"He's eighteen dammit!"

"Holy fuck."

Biting his lip, Sousuke glanced from Rin and walked over to the door to have a peer through at the boys sat next door. He scrutinized Nitori from head to toe, he looked so little. At least his Haruka could get away with looking younger but his age at the same time-Nitori didn't have the same advantage.

"I know, it's crazy."

"Are you both dating then?"

Rin shrugged. "Dunno, we're screwing around for now I guess. He's into older men, I've taken a liking to him and it just sort of happened. Don't you _dare_  think I forced him into anything, I always ask him whether it's okay or not and he says its fine. I don't really... know where this is leading to Sou."

All traces of anger and even a little bit of betrayal that Sousuke held was washed away. Just seeing Rin look so small and sound so uncertain about his situation only made Sousuke feel sympathetic. 

He guessed it was only because Nitori was younger, a kid really. Rin was treading on delicate grounds and felt some sort of nervousness that he might really hurt Nitori one day. Sousuke could understand-only a bit because Haruka was different.

"I mean Ai is... I enjoy being around him and being with him. He's so damn young, the kid has his whole life right there--right fucking  _there_ \--I just wouldn't want him, missing out? If that makes sense."

"You think you'd be dragging him down?" 

"Kinda."

"Have you taken him out yet? You know, dinner or movies?"

But Rin shook his head. They just haven't had the time yet. 

"You should."

What Rin wanted to really ask Sousuke was how he and Nanase did it. They looked so comfortable with each other, even though they were both pretty distant and blank-faced guys, the pair of them meshed well together. Rin couldn't remember a day when Sousuke ever complained about Nanase. Unless they did and Sousuke refrained sharing any of their problems with him. But they sure made it look easier than it was. 

Rin couldn't remember how to date, not properly anyway. Most of his relationships fell on their ass before anything serious happened. Even if Nitori didn't want to date and if he wanted to continue sleeping together, then that was fair enough. But Rin had a hard time letting go of people--Rin knew he would find it difficult letting go of his boy. God, he really shouldn't be getting this attached to a teenager. 

He then felt another rush of strong emotion as he now recalled lying there, convinced that Nitori was just going to leave him. Rin was always one to overreact.

Despite the fact he was often impetuous, Sousuke knew Rin was not stupid.

"Take it far as it needs to go."

"What does that even mean Sousuke?"

"It's not difficult Rin--just take it as far as it  _needs_  to go."

"Quit playing Mr fucking mysterious! Oh you know what, I can't deal with this tonight. Keep an eye on them both will you."

"The hell are you going?"

Watching Rin snatch his cigarettes off the top of the microwave, it wasn't too obvious to not know. He stuffed one in the side of his mouth and lit up.

"There and back to see how far it is."

And with that, Rin stepped out,  closing the door behind him on his perplexed friend.

 

* * *

 

Now that it was just Nitori and the strange Nanase alone there together. Nitori thought it would be a good time to finally ask what the guys problem was with him. Obviously he had something to say, so it was best they get it over with. However Nitori's confidence to do that shattered when Nanase scooted over next to him, he looked away from Nitori and to the television.

"It's okay you know." Nanase says, flatly.

Nitori was confused.

"Sorry?"

"You're both boning, aren't you?"

Nitori swatted his hands around defensively, "What? N-No, we're just close but anyway he's too old for me and we can't do that-"

Nanase huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yamazaki is the same age as him. It doesn't bother me."

"I see..."

"You should take advantage of it."

"What does that mean?"

"He's old and you're young, younger than me. Older guys will do anything to please us."

"Are you telling me I should use him for his money?"

"Precisely." He nodded.

"I-I can't do that!"

"People do it all the time, if you're not dating then you may aswell. Just keep fucking him and he'll buy you everything you want."

"How can you even be so sure?"

Nanase smirks at him, as he did Nitori watched as Nanase pulled out his phone and it was one of the latest, most advanced ones on the market right now. Nitori looked impressed at it until Nanase swiped its screen and showed him the background picture of himself and Sousuke.

Nitori glanced back up at Nanase who was staring at him with a smug smile.

"He bought you that?" He asked, shocked.

"They'll do anything for us."

"But that's wrong, I wouldn't feel right doing that to someone. How can you even do this?!"

"Easily."

"That's disgusting, you're just abusing his trust!" Nitori argued.

"We're dating." Nanase shot back, nonchalantly as ever. "I give him dick and he gives me what I want, no big deal."

Nitori appeared more revolted by how Nanase could be so disconnected and keep up cool that attitude about it. He just couldn't understand how Nanase thought it was okay to do that to someone who cared about him.

"That isn't the point!"

"You should try it, then you  _would_  understand."

"But it's wrong."

Frowning Nanase put his phone away, turning his head from Nitori's accusing gaze. He sighed. "You're not exactly innocent either."

"What do you mean?"

"Was it his idea to use those..." Nitori followed the direction he was pointing to, which was underneath the cushion and one of the handcuff's cufflets were hanging out. 

Nitori felt all colour drain from his face.

"Uh, those? I didn't even know they were there..."

Another eye roll. "Like I said, take advantage while you can."

 

* * *

 

Sousuke and Nanase left hours ago, they stayed for a few beers once Rin calmed himself down and grabbed a taxi. Nitori was unable to stay awake any longer, he was falling asleep on the sofa because not only did alcohol get to him easily but Nitori had been up early for class.

Rin saw how he was swaying there and forcing himself to stay awake. So he ushered him off to bed like a parent.

Nitori drifted in and out of sleep, he had no idea how long they stayed or when they left either. But at the sound of the bedroom door handle turning, it opening and the soft cladding of slippers on the floor. Nitori blearily opened his eyes and glanced over to the bedside clock. It was four a.m.

He closed his eyes again as he waited for Rin to join him.

Nitori had never been a good sleeper, his nervous temperament, grades and frequent worries over his parent's divorce had long disrupted his slumber. So he had been astounded to discover that, as soon as Nitori had started joining Rin in his bed, sleep came easily and he was able to rest fully and deeply.

All Nitori could hear next was the removal of Rin's top and the sprang of elastic from his hair tie. He heard a yawn and a sniffle. Then a moment later, after Rin had  done whatever it was he was doing, Nitori felt the mattress shift as Rin slipped into the bed and under the sheets.

Carefully, Rin shifted closer, draped a long arm gently over, and pulled Nitori to him. Rin nuzzled into the back of Nitori's neck.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up when I came in, Ai." 

"Hmmm…" Nitori tried to sound sleepy. "What makes you think I was awake?"

Rin rose just slightly and placed a light kiss on Nitori's cheek before settling back down; this time nestling his chin over Nitori's sleep-blown tousled hair. "I can always tell by your breathing."

The arm draped around Nitori pulled him tighter. He felt Rin's radiant warmth, both physical and emotional, soak into him. He breathed a deep sigh and took in the smell of cigarettes and liquor.

Not the pleasantest of scents but it made Nitori feel content.

Above Nitori, Rin exhaled a long breath.

What Nitori didn't realize was, that being close like this, skin to skin, was equally soothing for Rin. He had spent his whole life drifting, and whenever he took him in his arms, it never failed to immediately make him feel anchored. Despite his blustery temperament, in the midst of a stormy existence, Nitori had become his safe harbour.

"Sousuke-san was nice." 

Nitori was sure he felt Rin tense up just now. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I thought he was cool. He's really tall, isn't he?" 

"When he wants to be..." Rin mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." Rin sighed again. He ran one large, gentle hand over Nitori's forearm. The touch sent a sweet shiver down Nitori's spine. "He's a decent guy."

"Did Sousuke-san and Nanase-kun know about us before tonight?"

Behind him, Nitori felt Rin stiffen just slightly.

The tenseness in Rin's body told Nitori he was pushing past the comfort zone. He ducked his head a bit as though Nitori could see his furrowed brow in the dark.

"What do you mean Ai?"

"Did you tell them?"

"No, no I didn't. I promised... look Sou has this habit of entering the place whenever he pleases, but at work this morning I forgot I made a promise to him that he could come round and hang out. He won't say anything Ai--we're safe and besides, he's dating fish-breath who's more or less near your age anyway."

Nitori snickered.

"What?" 

"Fish-breath!" Nitori giggled.

Above him, Nitori could feel Rin's grin and the shake of his head. 

"It's not that funny Ai."

All Nitori did was splutter even more. "I can't believe you! You left me with Sousuke-san when I barely had anything on and you allowed Nanase-kun to cook... I don't know what it was! Rin... the apartment absolutely stinks."

"Sorry baby," It was Rin's turn to laugh. "But how do you think Sou feels, hm? Nanase has a habit eating mackerel often."

There in the dark Nitori made a face. "W-Why?"

"He's weird, that's why."

Nitori snuggle into Rin's frame behind him more, he tried grinding into his hips and even if it was late, neither of them needed to be up early. Knowing just what Nitori wanted Rin gently kneed him under the covers. 

"It's late, stoppit." Rin scolded.

"But we never got round to it..." 

A kiss was pressed upon Nitori's neck. "We will."

Nitori understood. He smiled again, snuggled in a bit deeper, and breathed contentedly, "I'm glad you don't have fish-breath."

This time Rin mooched over to peck his lips, grinning and Nitori kissed back. He pulled away and said, "Nope, you'll just have to settle for a packet of fags and whiskey."

"I can get used to it."

Another quick kiss. "You'll have to little duck."

"Trust me  _Daddy_ , I will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... so things are beginning to twist and turn now!
> 
> All reviews/kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading ~


	12. Chapter 12

 

It had been a while since Nitori and Momo spent any time together. What with classes, school work and life, it just made things more difficult. Today was a Wednesday afternoon and Nitori was taking his sweet time before heading off to Rin's for cleaning. Rin was at work himself and he alerted Nitori to know that he wouldn't be home until the very early hours of the morning. That was the downfall of being a copper, he had various shifts here and there on a screwed up rota. Rin apologized for it but there was nothing he would really do.

Rin did tell Nitori that he could stay over if he wanted. There wasn't any point though, since Nitori would be getting up for class by the time Rin gets home.

After some shopping Nitori and Momo stopped at a small cafe for some drinks. Nitori settled for a nice iced coffee while Momo ate his weight in chocolate fudge cake and a large cappuccino. All the more energy for Momo to burn.

"You know Nitori-kun, everything would be so much better if I had a cute girlfriend I could spend money on." Momo said with a sigh.

Nitori watched how he sat there opposite him, chin in his hand and the other twiddling around a piece of cake on his fork.

"How does that make everything better though?"

"I dunno, I guess it's just nice. I mean it would make her happy and smile, I think it's a good way to show someone that you appreciate them."

"Momo I don't think that's such a good idea." Nitori thought back to Nanase who carelessly bragged about how Yamazaki bought him one of the most expensive phones up to date. How he had told Nitori to use Rin for his money, as if it was the 'right' thing to do. The whole idea of using someone like that knocked him sick.

"Why not?"

"It's wrong."

"Hm, maybe you think that. I don't."

Nitori quickly made a disturbed face before Momo could see it. So even his best friend thought that way too. 

Flickering his eyes from Momo and then sadly back down at his iced coffee. Nitori took his straw and began to swirl it around in thought, watching the ice cubes clatter together in a whirl.

Momo picked up on this.

"Nitori-kun what's wrong?"

"It's just... I think that person should treasure you without the gifts. I don't think they're that important." He quietly said.

Wiping the cream away from his mouth, Momo narrowed his eyes at Nitori.

"You say such strange things sometimes Nitori-kun."

All Nitori did was shrug. So what, maybe he did. He was only speaking the truth after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Nitori felt Rin's head bow behind his. Hot breath caressed the bare skin above his shirt's collar.

"You look fed up today, what's wrong?" Rin laid another trail of kisses up the side of his neck. He slowly curled his arms around Nitori's lithe waist and pulled him in closer. Nitori leaned his head back further and closed his eyes, relishing every kiss pressed upon him.

"Ai are you busy tomorrow evening?"

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"Well I was thinking we go get a bite to eat, you know, properly." Rin suggested. "A nice restaurant, does that sound good?"

"That's..."

"You don't have to, it's just an offer."

At this Nitori turned round to face Rin.

"N-No! I'd love to! I just wouldn't want to feel like you owe me anything, that's all." Nitori mumbled as he dropped down his head.

He appreciated it but Rin didn't have to go this far. Somehow it felt wrong.

Rin patted the top of his head. "Ah babe, I've been wanting to wine and dine you for the past couple of weeks anyway. All I want to do is get to know you a little more, spend some time with you. That's it."

"Where are we going?" Nitori asked shyly, glancing up at him.

"It's up to you, pick somewhere."

"Can't you do that."

"You want to go far out, don't you?"

"If possible."

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" Rin joked.

"No! It's just I have friends who are always around the city and I wouldn't want them questioning us. It's too risky..."

"I understand, don't worry about it. I'll sort something out."

Nitori had to smile for Rin even if he felt like this wasn't right.

 

* * *

 

Rin was picking him up in less than half an hour.

He had just enough time to grab a quick shower and get ready. Nitori had little to no information about where they were going, Rin told him it was 'nice' and that was it. Very informative of him.

After showering Nitori dug through all the clothes he owned and settled one the only decent ones he had. A pair of black jeans, blue waistcoat and white turtle neck with some loafers to go. It was the only outfit that looked decent and also slightly more grown up from his student gear. He smelled nice with this spicy citrus spray his mother sent him from one of her travels and his hair was clean. Perfect-he was ready.

Nitori had to go down and meet Rin outside. His apartment complex had no car park and the only one near was private.

When he met Rin downstairs all Nitori could do was beam brightly at him.

Rin was dressed very casually, clothes Nitori hadn't seen him in before aside from work uniform or sweatpants and tank tops. He was in a lovely fitted black v-neck top, tight dark denim jeans with some black boots. His outfit really did make Rin look so much younger than he actually was. Also Nitori noticed he had a thing for rings and dog tags too. He could only guess his jacket was on the backseat of his car.

Seeing his boy come out the door, Rin flashed him a small smile and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Wow, Rin. You look really nice!" He complimented.

As he hopped forward, closer to him, Rin reached a hand out to ruffle at Nitori's hair. He laughed when Nitori whined about how it took his ages to fix it and how he had all it perfect. Rin truly didn't care, he was more used to his boy's bed hair than anything. Hopefully he would be seeing it later tonight.

Not that they had to have sex but if Nitori wanted that, then that was totally fine. After all this evening entailed the two to get to know each other more. Aside from kissing, cuddling and doing whatever they usually did. Rin wanted to venture further if that was allowed.

He planted a quick kiss on Nitori's nose.

"And you look adorable."

Rin pulled away with a snort, seeing Nitori burn up blushing only added to his cuteness.

"C'mon, my car's parked two streets away. I cannot deal with getting a ticket tonight."

Nitori balled his eyes--men and cars.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the restaurant was spent in silence. Nitori watched Rin intently whenever he thought he wasn't looking from time to time. It was peaceful, just looking out on to the city and the people they passed, with the radio on low. Nitori was quite content to just sit. Not that it stopped Rin was creeping a hand on to his inner thigh and squeezing it.

They ended up going to a place which was on the outskirts, away from the inner city but a lot less busier.

It was very nice looking. Nitori was sat there in a daze trying to remember the last time he went to a place like this, anything that did come to mind was with his parents and that fancy restaurant he went to during their trip to Hawaii.

Rin turned off the engine then looked over to Nitori. He smiled to himself before collecting his eyes and getting out. Nitori jumped slightly when the door was pulled open for him.

"Coming?"

Nitori nodded, he took the hand that was offered to him and climbed out the car.

He didn't comment on it but Rin was still holding his hand, only up till they reached the entrance though and then he let go. Rin opened the door for Nitori allowing him to go in first and drew a hand on his lower back guiding him forward.

They sat near the window, a little further from sight for some privacy. After ordering their meals and some drinks to go, Nitori envied how Rin could easily keep his cool while he was a bag of nerves inside. He couldn't help the feeling that someone would say something or bring up how young he looked and if Rin got into trouble. His parade of worries came to a halt when Nitori felt Rin nudge against his leg.

"Hm?"

"You look terrified to death Ai."

Nitori looked around them even though no one was really paying any attention. He lowered his head and kept his voice low as he said, "Someone might say something about us..."

Rin rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

Maybe he was overreacting a tad too much. Nitori sat up and straightened himself out. He took another look around and no one was really giving them any notice though but they had to be careful.

The place was buzzing, it sure was nice. Everything smelled so delicious.

"Do you come here often Rin?""

"No, infact it's a first time for me too. I saw some of the reviews online, it sounded and looked good so I thought it'd be appropriate."

Nitori was too far gone by his surroundings. Everything was so chic, fancy even. To think that Rin had gone to this length just for him...

Rin snickered at his boy's expression. "Aw, don't tell me this is your first date."

"Um...no but it's very uh-"

"It's a bit out of the ordinary for a student, hm?"

"Yeah, that."

Rin poured himself some more wine.

"I just wanted to treat you, I think you deserve it anyway. It's nice to finally be out with you for a change, instead of being stuck in all the time."

Not that Nitori minded if they sat in together. He honestly, truly did not care. When he was with Rin everything was okay, it was fun, he could be himself and the feeling of being around someone so much older filled that emptiness.

"T-Thank you."

"No need to, little one."

With Rin's stories, chatter and good food Nitori forgot all about world around them.

 

* * *

 

"You cold?"

"Just... I'm a little chilly."

The temperature had definitely dropped since they arrived. Rin had noticed Nitori's shivering. He had taken off his jacket and now draped it over his narrow shoulders. It was only thin but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks..."

Smoothly, Rin swooped up his hand lacing their fingers with each others and tucked their hands into his pocket. Rin squeezed it which caused electrifying shivers to whizz down Nitori's spine.

It was dark and no one was around to see anyway.

"Lets get you warmed up."

"How?" Nitori asked quietly, but Rin could sense the devious tinge in his tone.

He smirked. "In any way you want little duck."

"Any?"

"Yes, any."

"Well, I suppose I can think of a few ways."

The drive back to Rin's place held suspense. Nitori could feel it bubbling in his gut, they were going to do it tonight. Oh it had been so long since the first time. He wasn't sure if he could handle it actually. Even though he had done it already Nitori felt queasy again and it wasn't from his meal either.

When they got to the apartment Nitori expected Rin to sweep him off his feet like a damsel and kiss him. That never happened, Rin kicked off his shoes and jacket leaving Nitori for the kitchen. Probably to put the rest of the wine in the fridge from the restaurant or another glass of the stuff. It wouldn't surprise him.

Nitori wordlessly made his way to the bedroom and sat down there on the edge. He hid his hands between his legs, clenching them together and sighed.

All that was left was for Rin to come looking for him. But he didn't, instead Rin called out and asked where he was.

"I'm in the bedroom!"

He listened for the footsteps, they didn't come instantly and when they did Nitori's heart would pounding.

Rin appeared there in the doorway giving him a weird look.

"What're you doing?"

Nitori could barely even meet his gaze. "Waiting for you."

"Ummm hmmm…" Rin hummed non-committally and continued his keen appraisal.

Apparently satisfied at last with what he beheld, he turned and went over to his low dresser. Out of a drawer, he produced a small box. He walked back over to Nitori and without looking him, tossed it onto the bed next to him. Nitori reached out and picked it up without reading the label.

"What's this?" he asked innocently.

Rin studied him, although his gaze was far more uneasy now. He nervously rubbed the back of his head, but kept his voice neutral.

"It's an enema."

"A what?!" Nitori shouted, immediately throwing the box down on the bed. Sitting up and scooting away from it, his cheeks were a brilliant red.

"Why are you giving me that?!"

Rin gazed back, working hard to keep his own face from turning pink. This wasn't working too well for him. but he at least had enough control of his features that his slightly amused expression didn't falter.

"Like I said, it's an enema and, well, the way these things work…"

"Don't go into professorial mode on me!" Nitori cried. "I do know! I know what an enema is, and how it works.

"What I'm asking, is why you gave this to me?"

Rin shrugged. "Look, Ai, I'm not trying to put any pressure on you here…"

He allowed the sentence to trail off and sighed when these words were met with stony silence and he realized, his boy was going to force him to say it.

"Baby," Rin started calmly, placing a hand on Nitori's thigh and squeezing it. "What you did last time before Sousuke came over-hell even the first time, I mean  _your_  first time. It was really great. It seems you're… uh, _we're_  getting more comfortable with physical things."

"At some point then, that means more than hands and mouths are going to be involved again."

Rin looked chagrined. "You know, our first time wasn't exactly planned out, and I feel like things could have gone better…"

"You mean... it was..." Nitori mumbled sadly.

"No, no! You're still learning these things, it's understandable."

Nitori suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one who left their first time of penetrative sex feeling unnerved. Of course, Rin hadn't had the additional factor of an ass that had ached so badly he couldn't sit properly for three days.

"So, if you feel like you're ready to take things further…" Rin pressed forward knowing the he wasn't likely to have the nerve to revisit such a conversation any time soon. "I thought you might want to really be ready."

His eyes filled with apprehension watched as Nitori's face went pale and then flushed an even deeper red.

Rin kept his tone carefully conversational, "I mean, it's simple mechanics: things just don't go in as well, if there's already something else in there that is meant to come out.

"And to be honest, I know this is unpleasant, but there is also the issue of hygiene. Plus we've sorta just eaten too."

He could have died from the stink eye Nitori cast him.

"You know, it was a bit of a… er…  _mess_  last time."

Nitori was appalled that the man in front of him could sit there so nonchalantly, discussing the intimate and disturbing details of their first penetrative sexual encounter like they were a grocery list or the weather.

Now that Rin had started talking, however, it seemed like he couldn't shut the words off. Like a father telling his boy about the birds and the bees or explaining how to fix an engine on a motor.

"I have read that one shouldn't use these too often… It can disturb the bowels natural flora. And there are other ways to make sure that things are cleaner, or at least empty of course, but this one seemed maybe a bit more… expedient. I mean, if we were to continue on tonight."

Rin's own embarrassment was mitigated in no small measure watching his boy wrestle with his thoughts. A part of him felt kind of sorry for Nitori, while another was delighting in how cute he looked when he was so flustered.

"So you want me to use that thing?"

"If you want, it's just a suggestion Ai. I'm only telling you, educating you."

He was glaring again.

"Don't give me that look."

"Fine but I think you should show me."

"Eh?"

"Show me," Nitori pressed. "You brought it up, so educate me."

"You little... Ai the instructions are on the back of the box, it even has one of those booklet thingies. You're clever, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"That's true but I'd prefer it if I had daddy's assistance? You know, so I can really be sure."

Nonplussed by this outburst, Rin just cocked his head slightly and one brow went up. He smirked at Nitori, the tip of his tongue licking out from under one of his incisors. With his shaggy hair in need of a cut, it gave him a decidedly wolfish appearance.

"Then we better get your ass in the shower then, baby boy."

 

* * *

 

They came out the bathroom both very nude and very wet. As they padded down the hallway Nitori went from holding on to Rin's hand as pulled him into the bedroom, to being hauled up and kissed by Rin. Before Nitori could react, Rin moved in suddenly, not caring about the sheets, Rin pushed him down on the bed, and effectively pinning him. As Nitori struggled against this sudden display of ferocity, Rin then gently, but firmly held Nitori's hands at either side of his head, with his own and then settled his hips between his boy's flailing legs.

"Feeling squeaky clean?" Rin teased.

He held Nitori's flustered gaze just as surely as he was holding his body; his own eyes danced with an amusedly wicked gleam.

After a moment trying to stare him down, Nitori dropped his gaze; he just could not meet the challenge in Rin's stare.

"Um...guess so."

Then glancing back up, Nitori suddenly realized Rin was using this exchange as a way of reasserting his position in their relationship. He understood that Rin was letting him know that while he had submitted to him a few minutes ago; this was going to be the exception, rather than the rule. Nitori dropped his gaze again and a shiver of both desire and apprehension tremored his body.

"It was just... so embarrassing!" He said squirming.

"Don't be silly."

"It was though! You were there watching with that stupid smile on your face-"

Rin quickly leaned in and kissed him hard, cutting off his boy's blubbering.

His grasp on Nitori's hands loosen which allowed Nitori to take his own wrists, in response for the large hands cradling his chin, not wanting to be so easily manhandled again. Eventually though, as their kiss lengthened, becoming more passionate, less fierce, his hands relinquished their grasp and his arms dropped loosely to his sides.

Though he was loath to admit it, Nitori felt an element of relief in allowing Rin to resume control.

When their kissing came to an end Rin just had to pull away and ask if his boy was okay. As usual Nitori always said he was fine.

Rin caressed Nitori's cheek with one hand and was surprised to feel him lean into it, nestling his head in his palm, seeking reassurance. Seeing the fragile flower of trust beginning to blossom in his eyes, the lustful tempest in his own suddenly stilled, replaced by a soft reign of tenderness.

He then continued to kiss Nitori from his neck, down to his chest and how amused Rin became when Nitori reacted from the way he toyed with his nipples. Nitori touched him too, he wanted his boy to do so and realize it was  _okay_. They were in this together, touching and fondling was allowed.

Nitori stopped being as coy when he gained the courage to trail his fingers from all the way along Rin's back right to his ass. It was much more taunter and solid than his own squishy backside. Even so Nitori quite liked it-the feel was different, it felt like how a man's ass should feel like. But as Rin went further and further down, Nitroi's fingers found Rin's head of hair when he was buried right between his thighs.

As his slender fingers lightly stroked the thick red locks, Rin's sensation of this exhalation warming his exposed flesh caused Nitori's already rousing cock to start. Rin brushed his lips gently across his abdomen and began tracing a circle of kisses around his navel. Now it was Nitori's turn to sigh; he closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into the feeling of Rin's mouth on his skin. He revelled in the contrasting sensations of sharp stubble and velvet smoothness.

When he opened his eyes again, Nitori found a curious expression on Rin's face. While he couldn't quite decipher it, some part of him understood it was exceedingly good. He turned his head away, blushing at this, suddenly drawing his arms up and hugging them once more across his smooth chest.

Seeing this, Rin smiled.

He hooked his hands around Nitori's thighs, pulling him closer. Then rested them on his boy's slim hips, his mouth moved downward, and he rustled his fingers throughout Nitori's small amount of pubic hair. 

Delighted, Rin explored his boy's erection. Despite the thinness of his frame, Nitori's cock was a decent size and set atop a pair of beautiful balls. After brushing his nose against the smallish patch of Nitori's pubic hair, Rin began kissing up and down the rigid length.

The taste only further stirred his hunger.

Rin kissed the tip of Nitori's cock before taking it into his mouth. Ai groaned: still wondering how he had ever lived before without the knowledge of such feelings.

Encouraged by Nitori's pleasured noises, Rin leaned backwards. Never loosening his hold, by either hands or mouth, he carefully pulled Nitori further to him. He began to bob his head in a slow but steady rhythm, until he had taken Nitori's entire length into his throat.

Nitori sucked in his breath, overwhelmed by the sensations welling up within him. Knowing where this was going, once again he was seized with apprehension.

"Hurry..." He whimpered.

With a wet sound, Rin released his cock and peered up at him through heavy bangs. The glint in his eyes told Nitori the time for protest was over.

"Oh you'll get your fill soon little one, right when I'm finished sucking you off."

Nitori groaned.

His fierce gaze dropped back down and soon his mouth engulfed Nitori again, but this time it articulated how truly ravenous Rin was.

Nitori's damp head dropped back onto the pillows. Under such energetic attentions he was quickly losing control. With one hand he clutched the soft sheets of the bed, balling them in his fist. His other hand flew up and covered his eyes and, in this passion imposed blindness, all of his bodily sensations seemed to multiply.

Though he fought desperately to keep himself quiet, a soft cry escaped from his guarded throat.

Rin heard the sound and looked up. He caught the vision of Nitori in the throes of his impending release: head pulled back, back arched. He found himself wondering if he would ever find a poem that had been able to capture something as exquisite. Whether one could possibly convey through an arrangement of words an emotion as powerful as the one he was experiencing in this moment.

Knowing that the sensitivity of his boy's still relatively untried dick would drive him to a quick release, Rin withdrew his mouth and instead of sucking, slid his mouth up and down the sides of Nitori's anxious cock, from base to drooling tip. With his hand, he gently cupped his soft sac. A finger slipped back caressing the sensitive seam from Nitori's balls to his hole, Rin's tongue followed.

So intent on these actions, so caught up in worshipping Nitori's sacred parts, at first Rin did not register the soft pleadings. When he finally heard and realized what Nitori was saying, a shiver of thrill coursed down his spine.

The plaintiveness in Nitori's voice went straight to his own dripping cock.

"P-Please… Please Rin… Let me come."

He loved having his little one in this state. So whiny, so flustered and desperate.

There was no sweeter sound in Rin's ears than his beautiful boy begging so sweetly and so, mercifully, he complied, grabbing Nitoir's spit-slicked dick at its base, using his hand, pumping in unison with the resumed motion of his mouth. In just moments, sperm shot down his throat.

When Nitori's pulsing cock was finally spent, Rin released it and began kissing his way back up his body. He reached Nitori's face to find his eyes still covered by the back of a hand. Leaning in he captured Nitori's still panting mouth with his own, slicking their tongues together.

Though Nitori initially started, tasting himself so powerfully in the kiss amidst Rin's usual smoky flavour, their dinner, almost immediately he responded in kind, hungrily pulling Rin's tongue as deeply within himself as he could. After a few moments of this, Rin pulled back. He placed a gentle kiss on Nitori's forehead, or more accurately in the heart of the upturned palm still resting there. Then he placed a second kiss on Nitori's wrist.

Slowly Nitori opened his fingers. Peering through these with one eye, he was amazed at the warmth he saw in Rin's gaze. This only lasted a minute, however, before being replaced with an expression of mischievousness.

Rin licked his lips. "Well, that was a pretty satisfying desert, Ai… But I'm still hungry."

Nitori pouted and then sighed. "I should've known."

"What's that supposed to mean, cheeky?"

"You're like a bottomless pit."

He snorted at his boy.

"Well you know me, I have a very big appetite. Right now I fancy some duck."

Whining, Nitori threw re-closed his fingers. Rin was terrible. "Don't."

Stroking at Nitori's cheek affectionately, Rin just had to ask. "Are you sure you're up for anything else tonight?"

"Mm..."

"You  _can_  say no if you want to. Ai you don't always have to agree to everything I ask."

A part of him felt shy, really shy and he wanted to shake his head. But Nitori being horny as he was just couldn't deny how much he needed, desperately wanted Rin inside of him thrusting away. The first time they did it had been absolutely immense. He needed to feel it again.

"Yeah, I am." He squeaked.

Rin quirked his brow at that tone, Nitori could be so cute.

"Please."

Since he asked so nicely Rin got him all prepared. Greased up between the legs with whatever it was he had lay in the drawer and of course a rubber to go. Nitori gave him the eye as he watched Rin take a condom out, frowning at it. Rin chuckled and tapped the packet on his boy's nose. They were using one--enough said.

It was pretty obvious which way Nitori wanted to do this, he was lay on his side and Rin had the idea he wanted to spoon for a change. Not exactly his favourite position but this wasn't about him when he remembered. Everything he was doing was to give Nitori experience and comfort. That was what they agreed on.

Nitori was already becoming restless, having hitched up his leg for Rin to finally get a shift on with it. When Rin went back to playing with his hole, giving him more slip Nitori childishly whimpered.

"You're so..." God Rin didn't even have the words to describe him.

"Hurry up!"

"Relax duckling," Rin cackled, adding another finger inside his boy and stretching him wider as he toyed with Nitori's pucker. "I've missed you, let me have some fun."

Any longer and Nitori was going to tell Rin he would rip his fingers off with his butt cheeks. The need was growing, it was getting painful now to the point where Nitori was certain he would burst.

"Rin!"

Turning his head over his shoulder, Nitori pulled such a look. The cutest face which always got him what he wanted. His baby-face certainly did live up to its charm when it was needed and it seemed it was having quite an effect on Rin.

"That face... oh fine."

Nitori expected to feel a cock nudge up against his ass immediately. Instead he was surprised to find the Rin hesitating.

"The condom is lubed, Ai but you're still just so tight, and I'm…"

"Huge," Nitori exhaled softly, finishing the sentence.

"Uh… yeah…" Rin chuckled half self-consciously before adding, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just do it!" Nitori so stirred at this point he didn't think he could stand waiting any longer.

He was surprised then to feel his cheeks parted again and Rin's still wet finger slip in and press down. He felt his anxious entrance open in anticipation. He started when Rin spit heavily into his twitching hole. Nitori could feel the heavy warmth of Rin's saliva filling him, dripping down, for just a moment before hands gripped his little hips and he began to push his way in.

This wasn't the first time Nitori had experienced such an action: being spit into, and yet somehow the sensation was different. Still it was pretty hot.

Anyone would have probably found it slightly degrading, but there was something comforting in what Rin had just done, something claiming. This anointing of fluids felt necessary somehow, especially considering Rin was wearing a condom, so their joining would be completed without any seminal baptism occurring.

He felt Rin's chest meet his back and his thigh being hooked upwards swiftly by a strong arm. Nitori felt that familiar stretch and burn as Rin gradually eased into him. He tried to focus on any other bodily sensation to take his mind off the pain of accommodating Rin's significant girth. Between measured breaths, Nitori concentrated on the ache of his thigh being lifted for so long and closed his eyes again out of embarrassment.

Nitori forgot just how much this hurt at first but it had been weeks since they did it. He could feel the sweat rising to the surface of skin, his panting sides and a drop slid down from his brow and joined the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

It bothered Rin that he couldn't see his boy's face. He wanted to be able to read it, to know that he was not hurting Nitori too badly.

Fucking for him had always been more or less a simple act of mechanics. While coming felt great and he was concerned with pleasing his exes, Rin wanted more than to come or to please this time: he wanted to connect. He wanted somehow, desperately, through this joining of flesh, to demonstrate his feelings for Ai.

"Ai" he called softly. Rin watched Nitori's lean panting sides intently, listened for any change in breathing, any new gasp or moan. As he slid in further he tried to feel any slight start or quiver.

"Tell me if you're okay. Please don't hide your voice from me."

"I'm fine." He said.

Once Nitori had said this, however, he hung his damp head down, Rin was just so kind to him.  _So_  nice.

"I'm almost all the way in, Ai. You feel so amazing… You are so amazing." Rin's voice revealed his awe.

When it all became a bit too quiet, Rin grew concerned and started to pull out.

The moment Nitori realized what Rin was doing, he clenched around the flesh inside him."Don't... please...Rin... just start moving."

Rin was unsure, but he honoured the quiet petition and pressed back in. Nitori exhaled a shaky sigh of relief when he felt Rin's sac brush against him as Rin eased himself back in.

His motion practised and deliberate, Rin began to slowly thrust in a manner designed to bring Ai the greatest pleasure. As he spooned aside him he felt Nitori's tension oddly decrease. His own breathing quickened in time to the hiccuping mewls as his boy continued to adjust.

As he felt the flesh surrounding him respond, Rin varied his pace, moving faster, plunging deeper. Nitori felt almost unbearably stretched, simultaneously, he relished the incredible feeling of fullness. Rin's balls slapped against the skin of his ass with each thrust, repeatedly connecting with his own jiggling sac.

It was just so,  _so_  deep.

Plunging in and out like  _that_.

It felt so raw, thick and juicy. 

Nitori forgot just heavenly this felt.

He could feel the pulsing penetration all the way into his bowels, driving out the hollowness that haunted him. As Rin's motions picked up and his cock slid over and pressed against his sweet spot, the burning stretch inside Nitori built and spilled over into pleasure.

"Nnn... shit... R-Rin!"

As Rin leaned a shaggy head over Nitori's shoulder, he buried his nose his hair just behind his boy's ear. The sound of Rin's ragged breath's accelerated Nitori's impending climax. The more he was plunged into, the more Rin kissed at his neck, up and down leaving wet hungry trails all over it. Nitori grabbed his weeping dick with his hand, even as Rin continued to rock up behind him.

As he began to stoke, Nitori felt Rin's free hand settle over his own and begin to move with his in tandem. After a few moments of this, Nitori gave such a shattered moan and surrendered, dropping his hand, allowing Rin full reign as he skilfully both thrust and stroked.

Feeling himself begin his ascent, Nitori's hand returned to his cock, settling atop Rin's. He came with a low growl that boiled up from his chest into his throat just as his milky seed did from his erupting cock. Nitori loosed a surprising amount of cum over all the sheets and his low belly.

He felt his seed seep through his fingers, sealing his hand to Rin's.

After his release, Nitori collapsed against the broad chest behind him. Rin ceased his motions. He relinquished his hold on Nitori's cock, wrapped both arms around and gathered Nitori tightly to him.

Nitori's inner muscles quivered and clenched as continued tremors shocked his body and Rin revelled in the feeling of Nitori tightening around him.

Tipping his head back against Rin's shoulder, Nitori's eyes closed. His mouth hung slightly open as he continued to pant lightly from the power of his release.

Rin leaned over to take a look at him and smiled at the sight. Red cheeks and a sweaty forehead with his fringe all dishevelled. He pressed his lips against Nitori's neck and whispered. "Feel good?"

Nitori didn't respond. After a still, quiet minute he pushed off Rin's embrace.

Turning so he could face Rin, Nitori sat up for a moment breathless and wobbled. Rin caught him and pulled Nitori close, worried for a moment. He was then surprised when Nitori crawled into his lap and shoved him down onto his back. Nitori scuffled over hovering himself over Rin's cock and pushed himself down onto it before moving his hips, continuing to ride Rin.

"You like this position, don't you baby?" Rin could only laugh.

"I do,"

"You've been reading too many of those naughty books again, haven't you?"

Nitori looked mortified.

Rin moved his hands to Nitori's ass cheeks and squeezed them. "Yes little duck, I investigated."

"When?" He squeaked.

"Right after you dropped them on my floor. Fucking hell, Ai you waste money on some right crap. Baby you can just read them online you know?"

"How did you even... nevermind."

"I can use the internet you know, I'm not that old."

"Meddling cop." Nitori mumbled.

"Guess I am, huh."

He gave Nitori another squeeze and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

Restless now, Nitori stirred; Rin followed. The pair sat up, Nitori wandered into the bathroom to clean up. While he was doing this Rin stripped off his condom and threw it in the bin. Now with the lights all off, Rin was lay there underneath the sheets waiting for his boy to come back. When Nitori did come back he weakly and tiredly held out his arms.

"Ai" He swore his pride shattered at the way his voice turned so soft.

Nitori hopped back on the bed crawling into Rin's embrace and under the sweaty sheets.

"What time do you have work again tomorrow?"

Tired, Rin heaved a small sigh throughout his nose. "I start at eight."

"Evening?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

"This weekend I'll have all my hours back at work so I'll barely be here. You know I've only been on part time recently, right?"

"Mhm"

That was okay. Nitori could always occupy himself with something else. But every weekend so far he had spent it with Rin, only Rin. It was going to be so boring.

Strangely it was as if Rin knew Nitori wasn't happy--not really, about this though. It only left him saying, "Why don't you stay at your friend's place for a change?"

"Trying to get rid of me? Thanks."

"No, Ai I'm just giving you some suggestions. I told you this in the first place, I work shitty hours. God... baby you  _know_  this."

"I don't want to stay with my friends though... I like being with you."

Rin tried to convince himself Nitori was just saying that because this was so new to him. He didn't understand. Nitori needed to be around people his own age too, not just with him all the time.

"I know but Ai, you can't neglect everything else for the sake for me."

"I don't care about everything else."

" -tsk- stupid."

Nitori turned away from him and huffed on his side instead. Rin sat up slightly looking over at him, he closed his eyes for a second and let go of any other hurtful remark he wanted to blurt out. When re-opening them Rin then wrapped a long arm around Nitori; and pulled him tightly against his lean, lanky frame.

After a few minutes, Nitori allowed himself to relax into the heat of Rin's body.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" 

There was another lengthy silence between the two, then Nitori said in an unusually soft voice, heavy with apology, "I did, thank you Rin."

Rin smiled into the back of Nitori's neck and just pulled him into himself a little bit tighter.

"You know, you don't have to take me out to places and spend money on me... I really appreciate it though."

"Don't feel guilty about it, I want to do these things for you."

Nitori chewed at his lip. 

"I want to give you nice things."

"But why?"

"I just do."

He frowned at that.

"Um, I mean uh, I'm not a fussy person. Rin you don't need to try so hard... I like just being around you. That's enough for me."

 Rin chuckled and yawned all at the same time. "You're sweet, a little too sweet actually."

 "I don't want what we have built up on gifts and materialistic things. I work for you as it is, you pay me and that's it. The last thing I would ever do is use you--"

Whoops. Nitori stopped right there.

"But you're not 'using me' at all." 

"So what... are you my sugar daddy now, is that it?" 

"If you want that."

The term kind of sickened Nitori. He didn't want that type of relationship where Rin was the only giving him this and that. Not like the business Nanase held over Yamazaki, receiving expensive gifts in exchange for a fuck. That was never Nitori's intention from the start, he had liked Rin from the first moment they met. He had fancied him for weeks on end, everything about him was enticing, Rin was a man of the world. No other guy had ever made Nitori feel like this. 

"I don't want that."

Silence.

"Then... what do you want?"

Something more, something priceless. 

"I want-" Nitori began but his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't say it.

Rin was waiting.

He couldn't leave him waiting.

"I want you."

 

* * *

 

 

After eating something and cleaning up a few things, Rin returned to the bedroom, stripped down to his shorts, and slipped back into the futon with Nitori. Rin had decided to go into town to run some errands while Nitori slept, clear his mind from the sudden confession. But fuck it. He would rather be here with his boy instead. Nitori didn't awaken but pressed back into his returned warmth. 

_"I want you."_

As he lay there, Rin's mind quietly processed. There were few things in his life that he had ever wanted for himself: his father to come back home on that fateful day out on the waters, a family that wasn't broken and now, though it wasn't really too different from that earlier wish, Nitori to never leave his side.

His heart broke more than just a bit, then, when Nitori exhaled a dreamy sighed and murmured something what he thought sounded like his name as he snuggled in further. Rin uttered a soft sigh of his own. 

It was a selfish thing to want. Nitori was merely even an adult yet and Rin wondered if it was possible, that if they did date, would they make it though. Rin wasn't sure Nitori knew this but relationships needed a little bit more give, compared to what they had at the moment. So much more had to go into relationships to work properly and healthily. Rin would never stop Nitori from doing his own thing obviously, if anything he'd push him towards it. But all Rin could think was that his own life was done for, it was finished. Nitori's... it has yet to begin.

Rin could only blame himself though. It was his fault.

Wrapping Nitori in his arms, Rin nuzzled into the back of Ai's head on the pillow beside him. Despite the conflict he felt, the overwhelming happiness of being able to hold his new beloved, as he was, filled him, and within a few minutes, Rin was soundly asleep. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else smell the angst coming? 
> 
> It gets better tho
> 
>  
> 
> ┐('～`；)┌


	13. Chapter 13

The Tokyo skyline was draped in mist. Outside his classes building, in the fenced courtyard surrounding him, Nitori huffed a sigh. He hadn't expected his class to overrun this late. But it couldn't exactly be helped, Nitori was just glad that assignment was done and dusted. One worry off him mind but another was still on board though.

Which was Rin. Rin hadn't mentioned or said about Nitori's little confession since the other day. He was acting like it never happened and if Nitori was correct possibly a bit distant too. It really hurt. 

His silver head bowed, Nitori raised a hand to rub at the stiffness lingering in his neck result from being hunched over a computer screen for too long. Despite the ache in his neck, it didn't bother him as much compared to the dull throbbing in his chest he felt when he thought back to Rin. Nitori wasn't sure if it was his day off because again they haven't been speaking properly or whether Rin was at work or not.

With a barely audible sigh, Nitori lowered his massaging hand from his neck and brought out his phone instead. Nitori pumped in a quick text message to Rin asking this question but he didn't send it. His thumb was hovering over the 'send' button and instead of clicking it, Nitori chewed his lip and clicked it off. He felt silly, if he started sending those kinds of messages Nitori would think Rin thought he was being childish. Compared to Rin though he kind of was still a child but Nitori wanted to be seen as his equal. Not a baby, not someone inferior. 

Maybe it was better not to say anything at all.

Nitori stopped by at the convenience store on his way home after finishing up with Rin's apartment. Rin wasn't there and he was tempted to stay there. Nitori would have made himself a home and sat up waiting for Rin. But with the way things were right now, he didn't think it was such a good idea.

Entering the conbini Nitori grabbed what he needed and went to check out. After bagging up and thanking the cashier, he was startled by a deep voice calling his name.

"Nitori-kun?"

Slightly surprised, he turned round to find Yamazaki there behind him. Nitori looked him over and saw that Yamazaki still in his uniform, it fit in all the damn right places too. Both him and Rin looked amazing when they were on duty. The pair of them must be such a treat down at the station.

"Ah Yamazaki-san, good evening."

Politely Yamazaki nodded at him.

"Are you doing some late night shopping too?" Nitori asked with a smile.

Yamazaki shrugged. "I've just finished my shift, Rin's still at the office. He doesn't get off for another two hours."

Nitori bobbed his head when glancing away. He didn't really feel like seeing Rin tonight.

"You busy?" Yamazaki asked.

"Ah no."

"Good. Then do you mind if I have a chat with you? Won't take long."

He could hardly say no to Yamazaki, not with how commanding he sounded and the way he was studying him. They ended up going to a coffee shop which was still open and due to close soon. Yamazaki paid for the two of them, they grabbed a nice booth at the back. Not that there many customers left in there anyway but it felt more private. Plus Yamazaki noted that Nitori appeared somewhat nervous, he just wanted to handle this calmly and get him relaxed.

Nitori carefully cupped his latte, he always had to do a ton of blows before he took that very first sip. When he did Nitori looked up at Yamazaki from his drink, he felt colour rush to his cheeks seeing Yamazaki sat before him just staring blankly.

Yamazaki must have realized how off putting it was making him feel, so he gave what Nitori thought was a faint smile and pulled out his phone instead. It made things less awkward at the most.

Although Nitori did wonder just what Yamazaki thought of him. Knowing that he was sleeping with his longest and best friend. But even if he did have something to say Nitori knew what he and Nanase got up to. He could easily do the sly and spill out everything Nanase said to him.

That's if he wanted to.

So Nitori waited, wondering who was going to speak first. He got bored of the silence and when he was about to say something, Yamazaki cut him off.

"Ah excuse me, I just had to check something." He said putting his phone away now.

"It's okay. So what was it that you wanted to talk about, Yamazaki-san?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Rin."

_Rin._

Even thinking the name filled Nitori with warmth, despite the new ache that bloomed with it simultaneously.

"Please just call me Sousuke, you don't need to be so formal."

Nitori felt himself blush more. "Okay, uh Sousuke-san?"

Unlike Rin had pestered him for using suffixes, Yamazaki let it be. "Mind if I call you..."

"Rin calls me Ai."

"Alright then Ai. Okay well I just wanted to talk to you in privately, I've been meaning to actually but Rin's always snooping around or acting like a cling-on. But anyway, all I want to know is that everything is fine, right?"

Nitori didn't get it. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean... Rin told me you're eighteen and I'm sure you're aware that Rin's nearly hitting his forties, as am I of course."

"I know, Nanase-kun told me."

The way Yamazaki's face turned into a picture of shock made Nitori want to laugh. He looked far from comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know about  _that_  too."

"Both him and Rin told me."

Yamazaki was too far gone staring into his coffee, tapping the edge of the cup with his keys. Maybe he wasn't pleased that a part of his private life has been exposed to someone he barely knows. But Nitori didn't exactly want people knowing about him and Rin either. Neither had the exact ideal relationship going on.

"So do you plan on sticking around?"

"Yes, I do."

He smiled.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's just well... It's just that Rin seems really taken with you, smitten if anything. I can already tell you mean a lot to him. It's been a long time since he's been with anyone Ai, I had to know if you were serious or not. Just before he falls in love with you or something, I cannot bare to watch the guy get his heart broken again."

"I see..." Nitori never really asked about Rin's previous relationships.

"Usually, he isn't as attached. Emotionally he is but physically, not so much. Rin had a habit of letting them use him and he would do the same. But deep down he felt something, when they would leave then a part of himself did too." Yamazaki carefully eyed Nitori's reaction, not that there was much of one but he could tell Nitori didn't like what he was hearing. 

"I'm not trying to put you off Ai. Rin is a good guy and I think he likes you, very much. Also you're not like the others either you're different. I just want to make sure that you want this though?"

His tone mirrored this shift and Nitori met his gaze, giving him his complete attention.

"Yes, yes I'm sure."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to say."

When their conversation came to an end, Nitori paid no mind to Yamazaki who was getting up from his seat and grabbing at his jacket. They had long finished their drinks, Yamazaki's gone and Nitori's still half-way but he didn't feel like drinking anymore. The amount of milk in it felt a bit too sickly. 

Yamazaki was shoving on his jacket, pulling at his sleeves making himself look all presentable for his leave. Nitori was still gazing miserably into his drink.

"Sousuke-san" Yamazaki glanced back towards him, he noted how Nitori was making no effort to move and sat back down. "I told Rin that I wanted him. I want to be with him Sousuke-san, but I don't know if he wants to be with me. Rin never said anything, he hasn't looked at me or touched me since I told him."

"You need to talk to him."

Nitori already knew the answer, he knew he needed to talk to Rin. Nothing was ever easy though. 

"I want to but I feel as if I can't..."

If Nitori was totally honest with himself he was afraid of rejection. That if he was told that Rin didn't want him then it was pointless. All those weeks of pining over this super cool guy Nitori was working for, getting to know Rin and crushing over him so badly. Then actually getting to experiment and sleep with him, being whispered sweet nothings and dined at pretty restaurants had been all for nothing. 

In the beginning Nitori was fine with the idea of it being no strings attached. Now he was attached, too attached. He was stupid for getting so attached!

Sousuke's cool words managed to settle him down though.

"At first it may seem like he won't listen but when Rin realizes just how much it's hurting you, he'll listen. I promise."

Yamazaki then smiled at him, Nitori tried to but it appeared more pained than anything. He knew that Yamazaki could see right through it though.

Grabbing out his keys, Yamazaki gave them a quick whirl on his finger. "It's late, huh. I'm going to drop you home if that's okay?"

"Sure."

"Aright then. Pop on your coat and I'll take you home kiddo."

That night Nitori didn't sleep.

 

* * *

 

Though Momo had a study group to get to, he found himself heading down the main hall. His heart was thrumming hard in his chest. Momo was worried.

His friend hadn't been acting himself for days. Nitori avoided him more than usual, ignored his texts and calls. Ever since Nitori started this job doing cleaning or whatever it was, Momo saw less of him and he understood Nitori was busy. But Momo was the same, he worked too and studied but he had time. Momo could sense Nitori had something going on in his life which he wasn't prepared to share. Maybe it was his parents, if that was the case then Momo would be there for him every step of the way. But right now he just wanted to see Nitori, make sure he was okay and ask if he needed anything. That's what friends were for at the end of the day.

He caught Nitori coming down the hallway, dragging his feet with his shoulders slumped. 

Something inside Momo broke at the sight. He hesitated a moment, debating again whether or not to call out. Maybe Nitori truly didn't want to be friends anymore, which hurt thinking about. Momo hadn't given Nitori any reason to hate him. Even so, Nitori hadn't noticed him, too lost in his own world at the moment.

  _I could just go… I might even still make it to some of the study session._ But his mouth suddenly developed a mind of its own, and before he could stop it…

 "Oi, Nitori-kun."

At the sound of his name, Nitori looked up. Seeing Momo standing there his posture immediately straightened and the unhappy look on his face slipped back into its usual impassive mask.

"Everything okay?" The second the words left him, Momo felt stupid.

One of Nitori's brows ticked upwards but his voice remained flat. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Momo frowned, watching Nitori stuff fingers with nails chewed down to their quicks into stained jean pockets. He hadn't intended to say anything more, but once again the words seemed to fly out on their own accord.

"Nitori-kun, me and the guys haven't seen you around lately. You don't even pick up my calls or anything..."

This time Nitori's expression didn't shift but his voice came out harsh. "I'm just busy."

"You're always busy! You're never not busy, that's the problem. Ever since you started that job being some guy's housekeeper, all you've done is ignore everyone else and avoid us!" Momo snapped back in response to his tone. He hated arguing with friends, especially Nitori whom he loved dearly. However Momo couldn't stop running his mouth today. "If there is a problem then talk to us, Nitori-kun talk to me. You're.... you're one of my best friends."

Although it was true, Nitori's face grew hot when he realized what he'd just said. His chest hollowed and his gut twisted, knowing Momo and the rest of his friends felt this way. Rin had been right, he was abandoning everything for the sake of staying by Rin's side. He hated that Rin had been right, how his friends would stay throwing out questions and begin pointing fingers. He hated it so much.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to talk about. Okay? Momo, I'm just busy. That's all."

As Nitori was about to walk on Momo stepped in his way, then again and again until Nitori grew frustrated.

"Stoppit!"

Momo never intended to push Nitori this far. He grabbed hold of Nitori's shoulders, easily placing him still. Momo was taller, stronger and Nitori easily complied. Not that he was happy about it though. 

"Are you and the guys in cahoots or something? You're all nosey…" As if realizing how bitter he sounded, Nitori shut his mouth with a snap. When he spoke again, his voice was still gruff but considerably lower. "Look, don't waste your time worrying about me."

Momo stared at Nitori, his own face now carefully blank. 

He saw how void and empty Nitori's eyes looked. All red-rimmed which looked bruised with lack of sleep. His hair hung greasy around a pale face. 

"Is it your parents, Nitori-kun?" 

Nitori turned his head away from him. Clearly he didn't want to speak about it but before Momo could even press on the matter, that's when he noticed. There on the cook of Nitori's neck just buried under his hood of his hoody. Momo's brows rose at the sight of it.

"Is that what I think it is?" He murmured, mostly to himself but Nitori heard.

He caught on straight away know exactly what Momo had seen and pulled out of his friend's grasp.

"Ah! Momo it's nothing..."

Momo moved forward closer and closer.

"Nitori-kun is that a hickey?" He pointed.

"N-No!"

"Oh my god... it so is! Nitori-kun is this why you're avoiding us all? Have you been having relationship trouble or something?"

"It's nothing, stop asking."

"Obviously." Momo stated his disbelief eloquently within this one word.

"Why didn't you just say that you had a boyfriend? Nitori-kun, you know I'd never judge you." 

Nitori knew he couldn't lie forever. He sighed and shrugged. "I am seeing someone, I didn't tell you because it's easier. I prefer to keep that part of my life private Momo."

Momo bobbed his head. "Okay. So who is it?"

He should have known Momo wouldn't stop. Nitori's head fell backwards and he made a soft groan.

"Nitori-kun?"

 "Fine. But if I tell you, promise you won't do anything stupid." Nitori muttered, looking elsewhere. Momo could see Nitori's cheeks fluster.

"I promise."

"Fine, well, I'm dating somebody I met recently." 

Narrowing his eyes, Momo looked to the ground then back at Nitori. He had an idea who it was. "Wait, is it the guy you're working for?"

"Yeah..."  

"What so, is he like old or something?"

"Rin isn't old!" He shot back defensively, anger etched on his face. "Don't say that."

His reaction only caused Momo to become more suspicious. This whole thing sounded rather off.

"How old is he exactly Nitori-kun? You know, you've not spoken much about him. It kinda makes sense now."

Nitori huffed at him. 

"So come on Nitori-kun, how old is he?"

He looked away again. "Thirty-seven."

Momo's mouth fell right open, gob-smacked.

"Thirty what?!"

"Thirty-seven, Momo keep your voice  _down_." 

At first Momo laughed a little at this, but then his face quickly fell into an expression that was significantly more serious.

"You're joking. Nitori-kun please tell me you're joking."

Nitori dropped his gaze. The silence spoke for its self.

"Nitori-kun he's too old! I mean that's just... he's old enough to be your father!"

"So what."

"So what? So what--so-it's weird!" He blubbered, Momo could tell Nitori was going to pop. His eyes were filling with tears, fingers tearing into the strap of his bag. He knew he should be more supportive but if this was the state the guy Nitori was dating had got him into. Momo had a right to react. 

"You don't understand, Momo you've never met him. He's good, he's kind and he treats me well." 

"Nitori-kun he's a creep! He should know better than to take advantage of someone our age!"

Color flashed into Nitori's sunken cheeks and he snorted in disgust.

"Rin isn't taking advantage of me! You promised you wouldn't judge me if I told you and now look!" he cried. "You're doing that, you're assuming things! You don't know him like I do!"

"Nitori-kun I just-"

Nitori was in no state for any more arguing, and his reply was growled more than spoken. "You know what, you, everyone else, and your concern for my well-being can all fuck off!"

With this, he turned and stormed away down the hall.

It took Momo a second to recover from his shock at Nitoir's parting words.

Their exchange had stirred all sorts of uncomfortable feelings within him, rage at the fore. He took a step forward, heading off after Nitori to make it be known he would not be dismissed like that.

A voice to his side stopped him.

"Yo, Mikoshiba?"

Quickly Momo settled his face and straightened his shoulders. He turned to find himself face to face with one of the guys from his study sessions, whom he shared a business class with. He decided to let Nitori go, it wasn't worth catching up to him and causing anymore damage. Momo would leave it for today and maybe try again tomorrow when he had gotten over the shock that his best friend was sleeping with a senior not far short their father's age and when Nitori had calmed the hell down. 

He heaved heavily through his nose. God, Momo suddenly felt so worn out. Tired even, which was strange for him. He was never like this. Ever.

"You ready for that session?" He was asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Let's... let's get it over with."

 

* * *

 

Nitori stepped into the entry of his small flat and took off his jacket. A shiver shook his lean frame. An unseasonal cold front had moved in to Tokyo the last few days and had brought unfortunate weather with it.

After kicking out of his shoes and turning on the light, he moved over to the thermostat mounted on the wall and turned on the floor heaters. A soft sigh escaped him. Despite his meager surroundings, he was relieved to be home.

Before going to hang up his hoody on the heater, Nitori opened his front door again to shake it out. It was absolutely saturated, what even was the point anyway. The rain had begun late that afternoon and even though it was now after five, hadn't let up yet. The weather matched how he felt, miserable.

Nitori wasn't going to turn up for work. He wasn't.

He couldn't face seeing Rin, not after what Momo said to him. Nitori actually felt ashamed of himself, if Rin was using him for his own benefit then Nitori would just feel disgusted. How he had allowed an older man to do that to him, let him in and use him. If that was the case and Momo was right, then Nitori thought he deserved it.

Crying again, Nitori took himself to his bedroom and flopped down on the mattress. He hated this, arguing with best friends and being ignored by the one guy who ever made him feel... like this. So Nitori cried until he fell asleep. 

A few hours later he was awoken by his phone buzzing away on the nightstand. He didn't need to even look to see who it was. Nitori knew it wasn't Momo, they were both angry at each other and needed time apart.

"Go away." He mumbled.

But Nitori ended up reading the text anyway.

**From: Rin, To: Ai:**

_"Ai is everything okay?"_

No, he wasn't okay at all. Nitori kept hold of his phone, he blankly stared at the message until another one popped up.

**From: Rin, To: Ai:**

_"If you aren't feeling well, I understand. I'm not angry you didn't turn up, it's fine."_

Twenty minutes later.

**From: Rin, To: Ai:**

_"Have I done something to upset you?"_

**From: Rin, To: Ai:**

_I'm sorry._

   
Nitori deleted all the messages. If he kept them on his phone Nitori knew he was either reply or end up deleting Rin's number altogether. So it was best he just delete the text messages and switch off his phone for the rest of the night. 

 

* * *

 

Nitori spotted Momo a few times around the campus the next day. They shared sad glances at one another but neither made the effort to go over and soft things out. Remembering the things Momo said about Rin and how Momo could be right. Nitori scowl at his friend and walk away.

When afternoon came round, today Nitori did turn up for work. Realizing he couldn't not go, Nitori forced himself on the train to Rin's complex and into the apartment he went. 

It was little over an hour later where Nitori was getting out the vacuum from the cupboard, when he jumped at the sound of the front door. Rin would know he was here as his shoes, jacket and bag were parked in the hallway as evidence. Biting his lip, Nitori closed his eyes and waited for it.

"Ai?"

There it was.

"I'm in the spare room." 

He could hear Rin footsteps grow closer, with the squeak of the door opening wider Nitori could sense Rin stood there behind him already in the doorway watching.

"Ah there you are. You avoiding me?"

"No, I'm not."

Well he sort of was. Nitori knew he was but right now, he didn't really feel like admitting that. If anything Rin was the one avoiding him. He was the culprit in all of this. Everything was Rin's fault.

Rin leaned back against the frame as he crossed his arms.

"Sousuke told me about what you said. That you're feeling a little insecure?"

He shrugged at Rin, Nitori didn't know what to say.

"Aiichirou."

The use of his full name caused his stomach to flutter with butterflies. Nitori darned turn round to face him, he would break otherwise. He could already feel his eyes begin to sting and his vision was fogging up.

"Oi you listening?"

He tried shrugging again, as if he didn't care and with a sniffle and nod of the head, Nitori shakily went back to picking up the vacuum but ended up dropping up. Realizing he was crumbling Nitori didn't hold back and started to cry.

Rin looked sympathetic, he pulled himself away out the doorway and went over to him. "Ai?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What for?"

"Avoiding you and not speaking to you... I thought that maybe you don't want what I want, so it's easier to keep my distance. I didn't want you to be mad at me Rin. I understand if you just want sex and nothing else."  
  
"The hell? No!"

Rin was close enough now that he could touch Nitori. He moved up and wrapped long arms around from the back, waiting to see what he'd do.

"Don't be ridiculous and I'm not mad at you Ai, not at all."

"But it's not just me! You've been doing that too, you've been ignoring me and hiding away!"

Rin hadn't even realized what he'd been doing. He felt awful. "I apologize for behaving that way. Aw god, Ai."

"Ai?"

A pause.

"My friend-" Nitori blurted. "My friend, he found out. I told him the other day about us and he doesn't... he says this isn't right."

Rin loosened his grasp on Nitori and eventually slid his arms off him, letting go. Instead he turned Nitori by the shoulders to face him.

He exhaled a soft sigh when Rin remained still.

"Even if it's not right, I still want to be around you. I don't care what he says but I won't pester you any longer if..."

So that's what this was about.

Teary eyes looked into Rin's own and Rin was unable to resist running a large hand through Nitori's locks, sweetly tousling them.

"You're not pestering me."

"Then what are we though?" Nitori asked, the uncertainty in tinted his voice almost killing him.

He pulled Nitori slowly back against him and hung his head over a trembling shoulder.

"Well to me little duck, I consider you as my boyfriend. Yeah I understand that there is an age gap between us, I know that by the time you're my age I'll probably either be dead or on the blue pills."

Nitori snickered at this and nuzzled into Rin's touch smiling.

"I'm aware that not everyone will take our relationship well, including that friend of yours."

"Ai... I'm willing to go through all of that Ai, because honestly you're more than just a toy boy. If it's age play that you want in this relationship, then I'm fine with it. If it's being able to be with you in any shape or form, I'm happy. Now please stop getting so... so upset."

He didn't resist Rin's enveloping embrace, but his cheeks burned with embarrassment at the copper's words. 

As their hug weakened, Nitori dropped his gaze, and stammered, "Y…y...you're serious?" The hand in his hair smoothed down the back of his head and slid across the edge of his jaw. Rin's fingers came to rest under his pointed chin, a broad thumb on top of it.

Rin's thumb was so long it reached past Nitori's upper lip. Brushing the pad of it over Nitori's soft mouth, Rin tipped his boy's head back up to look at him.

"Ai, I wouldn't lie to you." After offering a lopsided smile, Rin's expression became serious. "I want to be your boyfriend, y'know the real deal and all? The full package. Your boyfriend who looks after you, listens to you, wipes these tears away-" He rubbed at the corner of Nitori's eye to prove this. "Is there for you and kisses you."

Rin ran his thumb again over Nitori's lips and then leaned his head down, capturing his mouth in a tender kiss. Nitori hummed in response to the heat and it grew more passionate.

After making his boy's mouth submit to his own with tender force, Rin started to pull away, but Nitori wasn't about to be finished. His own slender fingers found their way into thick, red hair and pulled him back, drinking Rin in.

"Feisty little thing." Rin breathed, his mouth leaving a trail of smouldering kisses down Nitori's neck. A gentle nip was placed on the bony knob at its base where it joined tight shoulders.

As their lips then pressed eagerly, eyelids, cheekbones, the tip of Rin's nose. Nitori shifted, resting his forehead against Rin's, their noses brushing. His hands moved so that each held a side of angular jaw.

When Nitori's hands and lips ceased moving, Rin's eyes slowly opened and he saw his boy staring back at him at him intensely, filled with a type of hunger he'd never seen before. Moving the hand that had remained gripping the band of Nitori's jeans, he gave a teasing tug.

"Forget the cleaning for today."

Nitori pulled his head back, his hands released Rin's face. Rin straightened. Nitori wrapped his slender arms around Rin's torso in a posture of uncertainty rather than shyness, Nitori bit his bottom lip. "Okay. So do you want to... uh.."

Despite the desire Rin had seen just a moment before, he understood Nitori was asking, he said this quietly, casting his gaze off to the side.

Rin could only half-heartedly chuckle when he brought Nitori's face back to meet his own. "Make love to you? Hell yeah."

Nitori went red all over.

Rin certainly did have a way with words.

 

* * *

 

"I took your sweater to the cleaner's when I went out to get the groceries. The ticket is on the counter." Nitori set the rice on the table. "And your jeans are on the line out on the balcony." Nitori nodded to the small sliding doors that led to the narrow landing at the back of the apartment. Rin followed his boy's motion and saw several pairs of his pants hanging up through the glass.

"Thanks."

"It's fine, it had to be done anyway. These shifts are really taking a lot out of you it seems." Nitori smiled at him. "Alright now you sit down and eat, while I-"

Rin walked over to the table rolling his eyes. "Oh sit down."

"But I need to get your uniform ironed for the morning!" 

Pulling out a chair for him Rin plonked Nitori down before taking a seat himself. "Give it a rest Ai." Rin huffed and began piling up his bowl straightaway. "We're both busy, fuck the ironing. Just get some dinner down you please."

"But you're busier though."

"We're equally as busy Ai. You know it's quite precious actually..." He was smirking.

"What is?"

"Nothing, nothing. Come on, eat! You're a growing boy." Rin snorted at Nitori's unimpressed look. 

 Ignoring Rin he started to help himself to some of the rice. They ate in silence until Rin couldn't take it anymore.

"So now that you and I are dating, little duck. I think I need to... I need to be honest and tell you my side of the story. I know I should have told you yesterday, fuck I really should have. But basically my biggest fear between us is that... I don't want to drag you down."

Nitori looked rather confused. "Drag me down?"

"Mmm, I want you to go out there and have fun Ai. You're still very young, as well as being with you babe, I want you to have your  _own_  life."

Still, studying Rin now, Nitori didn't know what to say nor feel. He looked down at his bowl and slumped back into his chair, feeling slightly guilty still as he did. 

"Of course I would be hurt if you went behind my back, obviously. But I won't ever say no if you want to go anywhere or do anything with your friends. If anything, I'm more likely to encourage you. I want you to do graduate and find a job you enjoy, I want to see you have lots of fun, to maybe go travelling someday. I just want what's best for you, Ai."

"You sound... so much like like a dad right now."

Rin flashed him a grin. "Well you know Ai, you call me it enough times. Do you or do you not?"

"Whatever."

Then it hit Nitori. The one thing he had never asked Rin yet. 

"Rin"

"Hmmmm?"

Nitori hesitated for a second. But he just had to ask. "Do you... I've been wondering... Do you actually have any kids?"

Rin's eyes bulged and he nearly choked on his rice. Nitori sat there trying not to laugh at his reaction, Rin could clearly see Nitori's dimples on show even as he tried to hide them.

"No, I don't. Isn't it obvious I prefer the company of men Ai?"

Nitori shrugged. "I thought I'd ask. Just incase in another ten years your long lost child comes knocking on our front door."

"Trust me, there is no long lost child. I don't have any kids nor have I ever been married either."

"Do you... ever want any of that?" 

"Why are you asking this?" Rin raised his eyes questioningly, then started to cackle softly at him. "Oh baby, you want me to put a ring on your finger already?!"

 "I'm curious! N-No, I didn't ask that!"

"Sure thing." Rin conceded, but the sparkle in his eyes showed he wasn't entirely convinced. Although Nitori knew Rin was only messing around.

Nitori met Rin's eyes and one of those tiny sacred moments that lovers sometimes share passed between them. He dropped his gaze back down to his food and started eating again as did Rin.

"Either way... I'm happy that you support me. Thank you, Rin." 

Rin waved him off with a mouthful of rice. 

"You know what Ai. I think maybe you should bring Momo over for dinner one night. I'll sort the brat out."

"No!" He cried.

"Why not?"

"We had a fight. I don't think right now is the best time. I need to speak to my friend first."

Taking in another spoonful Rin observed his boy. It wasn't really his business what went on between Nitori and his friends, to him, he considered all boys in Nitori's age group snot-nosed brats. Well, not Nitori of course. But teenage boy tiffs and conversations weren't interesting to him. Rin had seen, done and heard it all before during his youth. Despite the fact that him and Sousuke acted like they were still fifteen sometimes, or if he needed to be involved with stupid kids off the streets. That was the only time he ever really cared. 

But knowing that a friend had upset Nitori only made Rin want to get involved though. It sort of was his business even though it wasn't. Rin fought off the will to ask, whatever it was Nitori and this Momo would sort it out. Rin was still going to keep his offer standing however. 

"I need to make him... understand."

"And he will." Rin reached over to lift Nitori's chin up softly. "Don't worry about it."

 He pouted cutely at Rin. "You better not do anything to him."

Releasing Nitori's face Rin sat back with his hands casually resting behind his head. 

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. Ai look he's your friend isn't he? I just want to set him straight and show the kid I'm not some dangerous sex fiend using his friend for some twink fetish or something. I'm going to show him just how well my little boy is treated."

Nitori found himself smiling again.

"Okay well, we'll see."

 Rin nudged his boy's foot under the table just then. "Hey Ai."

"Yeah?"  
  
"Go into the kitchen and there is a plastic bag next to the coffee machine, bring it in please."

Grumbling how lazy Rin could be and watching his boyfriend mischievously laugh as he ate the rest of his dinner. Nitori went and brought the bag out. 

"Well aren't you going to look inside it?"

Sighing, Nitori rummaged inside of it and immediately broke out into a grin. 

"Knew those would cheer you up."

A whole box of doughnuts, Nitori's favourite. Things were starting to get better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2/3 chapters left guys! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support so far! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's a bum cake

 

Eventually Nitori and Momo did speak again. It was a Thursday afternoon where Nitori had his usual software class and just as he was packing up to leave, one of his classmates gave him a nudge and told Nitori that someone was outside waiting for him. Nitori didn't have to guess who either.

Normally Momo would have barged in but he waited, since he didn't really think it was right to march on inside. The two of them weren't on speaking terms yet. So when Nitori was ready to leave, slinging his bag over his shoulder he wasn't surprised to find Momo standing there with his hands in his pockets looking pitiful.

He raised his brows at Nitori in greeting and awkwardly rubbing at his neck. Instantly this nervous trait reminded him of his Rin so much. It was hilarious how they were probably going to dive back into his personal life any second now and Nitori would have to put up with Momo slandering it all over again.

"Hey," said Momo, a little too quiet for Nitori's liking.

"Hi." Nitori grumbled back, his face grave.

When it went silent between them with the pair of them avoiding each others gaze. Nitori pondered on the idea of leaving, he could easily just turn around and leave Momo since he clearly had nothing to say to him or worth saying. Annoyed, Nitori was about to turn his heels until Momo reached out for his arm pulling him right back on the spot.

"No! No, no don't leave!" He blabbered. "Nitori-kun... I need to apologize to you. About the way I reacted the other week, I know it isn't any of my business who you date but I was worried. I thought the worst before I really knew anything. It's totally unfair on you... I'm sorry."

He then bended forward clutching at the denim on his knees. 

Nitori's eyes widened at the deep bow his friend gave him. He wasn't expecting any of this. "Momo..."

But when he didn't budge from his position, Nitori rolled his eyes and grabbed Momo by the shoulders to straighten him out. He gave him a sad small smile in return for his apology. 

One of Nitori's hands drifted up and somewhat clumsily stroked Momo's red hair. 

"Momo, it's _okay_." Nitori reassured.

With that Nitori pulled away from Momo, now positive things were looking up. Momo then averted his eyes back to meet Nitori's Momo cracked open a wide grin and almost sent Nitori flying when he clung on to him.

They laughed together which gained a few weird stares from passers by but they didn't care. Nitori had some spare time and so he used it to hang out with Momo. They hadn't spent time which each other in ages, it felt so long and it hurt when Nitori thought about how close they once were. Not that he regrets being with Rin but how his boyfriend had been right when he said he shouldn't loose sight on his friends. From now on he promised to make more time for Momo. 

So with that they went off into the city just to walk around and talk. It was mostly Momo who was doing the talking, Nitori noticed how he carefully avoided the subject of Rin and kept the conversation flowing like he had no clue about Rin at all. It made Nitori kind of glad in a way simply because he still wasn't sure how Momo would react to certain things. But as if it was all an act, Nitori wondered if Momo really did want to know more about Rin. Knowing Momo he probably did and if that was the case, Nitori would prefer it if he just asked.

The two of them stopped by at a nice little cafe they were familiar with. The place hadn't really changed apart from the additional décor and new menus standing on the table. It didn't take Momo long to order, when the waitress came he pointed to what looked like a future heart attack and Nitori felt his stomach swirl at the thought of it. Nitori gave his order which was plain and simple. After the waitress left it was just the two of them again, alone there in their usual spot, by their usual window.

Nitori was expecting Momo to go back to chatting his ears off about his older brother, how his little sister was doing in school and the family dog. Only except Momo didn't and he remained silent instead.

When Nitori glanced back at him Momo was hurled up there against the table with his face in his hands, staring lifelessly out the window. His expression seemed forlorn and hollow. It was at that moment when Nitori knew what Momo was thinking about and how he was going to bring it up.

Sighing Nitori decided to do it himself.

"Momo, if you want to ask me about Rin then say. I won't get angry."

Gently Nitori nudged Momo's foot under the table, it must have rifted him because Momo went back to facing him. 

Momo paused in the threshold.

"It's just... Nitori-kun doesn't it bother you, you know that he's old enough to be your dad?" Momo was looking away this time. "I get that you're into it and everything, but aren't you paranoid that he could just be using you?"

He bit his lip at this. Nitori tried not to give Momo such an deathly glare, not that it could be helped. He already said he wouldn't get mad at Momo. Nitori had to control everything he wanted to shout. 

Amber eyes dropped down and bangs fell forward obscuring much of Momo's face. He felt terrible again and yet they were doing so well. Momo hated how he spoke such shit sometimes. 

"I already knew you were gay Nitori-kun. It's just the age difference thing, I mean I didn't even know you were into the whole sugar daddy-"

Instantly Nitori held up a hand to his friend. "Momo just to clarify, for one Rin is not using me for his own benefit. Two he's not my sugar daddy. Three, He's my _boyfriend_ , who just so happens to be older than me and that's it. He respects me, I respect him. We're just like any other couple."

Although Nitori could tell Momo all about Nanase and Yamazaki's little trade they had going on. If he really wanted something to howl and complain about.

"Okay, okay. That's fine." Momo exasperated.

Minutes later the waitress came with their drinks, two large glasses of coke and for some reason Momo ordered a fluffy cream hot chocolate. Nitori shook his head at it all and Momo laughed his ass off at Nitori's face.

"I don't know how your body copes with all that sugar." 

"Tastes good!"

"You're gross." Nitori joked.

Momo arched a brow at Nitori giving a "as if you can talk" expression. Nitori snorted and nudged him again under the table but this time harder.

"Oh, seriously. _Seriously_? Coming from someone with an apartment full of weird four-eyed things in boxes and tanks!"

They laughed together. Momo went from sipping and taking the straw from his coke to dipping it into the cream of his hot chocolate and licking it off right infront of Nitori. In a very filthy manner. The pair of them didn't even know the waitress was eyeing them from across the room, clearly unimpressed by their immaturity.

"So come on then Nitori-kun, give me the gory details. I know you used to waddle when you walk but now it's got some kind of a new stride to it."

Nitori was mortified.

"You waddle worse than a little duckling! Gah... come on! Did you guys go all the way or something?"

He hated Rin for giving him that stupid nickname. As he thought more and more about it, the nicknames and yes, Nitori had called Rin "Daddy" before today. Only that was just a heat of the moment thing. Rin wasn't really a daddy-dom. Calling him that added a small spark to their relationship when things got all hot and bothered. That's it.

Momo was watching him very intently, Nitori saw that his friend was desperately holding in a laugh. Nitori knew cheeks were going so pink, he could actually feel the blush burning like crazy throughout his cheeks. It was so obvious now that him and Rin had fucked a couple of times. 

Well, Momo wanted an answer and now he got one.

Nitori scowled at him, Momo's dumb grin was starting to grate his nerves. So what. 

"I thought it was 'gross' talking about my old-enough-to-be-my-dad-boyfriend?" Nitori kicked him again, harder.

"Ow! H-Hey it's only banter! You don't have to kick me,"

"You keep looking at me like that!"

"I am pretty curious though. Aw but I'm your best-bestest-friend in the whole wide world Nitori-kun... Tell me!"

Nitori flinched and had to grab their drinks quickly when Momo face-planted the table like a moron. Steadying the cup and glasses, Nitori reached to lightly flick Momo at the back of his head where he then looked at at Nitori with owlish eyes.

"Why should I?!"

Momo grinned as he sprang back up to life in his seat, he shuffled his chair closer to table and Nitori guessed Momo wanted him to just whisper about his sex life over the table like two school girls. 

He arched a brow at his friend. "I'm still not telling you."

"Look I said I was sorry!"   
  
"It's not that... Momo it's embarrassing!"

"Fine... who sucked who off first?"

They were in public. Public and the old woman who was coming into the cafe must have heard them. Dear god she must have.

"Momo, you're being too loud. Keep your voice down."

Oh no. He was giving Nitori the eyes!

"You're such a nuisance." The two of them looked around the cafe and saw they were being watched. Due to this they went back to being quiet and staring out the window, as if they weren't up no good already, Momo was the first to look back at Nitori who did the same and they both snickered out aloud. Nitori had to silently mouth Rin's name and the horror in Momo's eyes had Nitori spluttering his coke on his next sip.

Nitori had missed Momo so much.

But really though, he couldn't take this guy anywhere.

 

* * *

 

To get it over with Nitori dragged Momo's ass all the way to Rin's. Nitori had already text Rin to ask whether it was okay to drop by with his friend and Rin had agreed, it was fine. So the plan was that they all got comfortable with each other infront of the TV and order their favourite take-out.

During the train ride Nitori found Momo to be quite edgy. He wasn't acting his Momo-self at all and wondered if this was such a good idea. Thinking on the whole situation the worst that could happen is Rin causes a scene or Momo wants to fight, which Nitori doubts very much because Momo wouldn't stand a chance against Rin. All he had to do was swing a fist and Momo would probably meet his grave. Nitori hoped to the gods things wouldn't be too awkward.

Idly he bumped into Momo's shoulder lightly, smiling at him and shuffled over closer so that their knees were brushing. 

"He's not a serial killer you know, infact you'll be very surprised. Maybe even a little... impressed too." 

Momo shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure it's okay though?"

Momo definitely must be nervous, he never usually needed this much approval for these types of things. This peach boy was always running ahead with a free spirit not caring about what anyone thought or said about him.

"If I knew it wasn't okay Momo, I wouldn't have suggested you coming with me. Besides, we get take-out. You like take-out."

Nitori giggled at how Momo's head fell back in bliss.

"Ah shit, I do. Can we get extra chicken wings and BBQ sauce then?"

"I'm not made of money!"

He shook his head disapprovingly."You're so stingy,"

"Greedy guts."

Seeing Momo's toothy-grin, Nitori knew things were good. They were going to be okay. 

"So," Momo said, he was grabbing out his phone, ready to peak and look at the time. It was still pretty early. "Tell me more about him."

"You're both gluttons, if that counts for something." 

Momo belted out a laugh. An old woman and businessman glared their way. Nitori heaved a breath, he questioned why he even bothered making up with this ruckus on legs. 

"As if you don't love food either."

Nitori rolled his eyes. "Unlike you Momo-kun, I _taste_ my food. Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Heh. Anything I guess, uh, y'know... Hey is Rin a popular guys name by any chance?" Momo sounded rather hesitant to ask that. Nitori gave him a funny look.

"It's a girls name. Why?"

"N-No reason. It's just... Nevermind. Hey, Hey Nitori-kun-" 

He studied Momo carefully. "Yeah?" He slowly said.

"What does... um... what does Rin-san work as?"

 

* * *

 

 Well that did it.

 

"Momo what's wrong?!"

Rin pointed a finger at Momo's traumatized face. He looked like he wanted to cry right there, Momo was hiding behind Nitori clutching on his shoulder away from his goddamn sister-in-law's older brother. How could this be happening. 

Things were going from bad to worse all in one day.

When Nitori said what his boyfriend's name was that was the first suspicion. But Momo didn't want to believe it, he brushed it off until the apartment complex became slightly familiar, Momo remembered ages ago how him and his brother had to drop something off for Rin. Momo hardly paid attention that day, he stayed behind in the car on his game, too busy to care. But no-no everything was falling into place. As soon as Momo saw that gloomy mug pop out from behind the door he freaked out. No way was his best friend getting giddy with his co-brother in law or whatever they were called.

Nitori looked back and forth between the pair.

"What's going on?" 

He watched between the two of them and Nitori couldn't understand. Rin was just as shocked as Momo expect less dramatic. It wasn't as if they were particularly close though, the last time they saw each other was at the wedding. Since Rin rarely bothered to keep in touch with his family anyway and ignored Mikoshiba Seijurrou at work who was his brother in law and boss. He should've known, from the day Nitori said his friend was Momo. But there was plenty of Momo's out there in the country. He didn't exactly think for a second it would be the wild cat himself, Mikoshiba Momotarou. His idiot boss's little brother.

Rin made a face. In any other situation, seeing the usually impassive countenance so contorted might have gone as far as eliciting a laugh from Nitori. 

Now he was going to be civil, Rin was going to attempt to be nice since it was his boy's best friend and technically, in some way Momo and him were 'family'. But the kid took the kind words out of his mouth when he blurted out-

"Oh god! Nitori-kun please tell me this isn't the guy you're seeing!"

He scoffed. Well fuck you too was all Rin could think about that remark.

"Yeah, I am." Rin snapped back.

All Momo could do was drop his jaw and looked back at Nitori as if he couldn't be serious about any of this. Rin smirked to himself.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Mikoshiba?"

"Wait, wait. You two, know each other?" Nitori sounded the most shocked. His eyes were wide and he was glancing back between them both. 

"We do," Rin cut in before Momo. "His bro who is my boss is hitched to my little sister."

Nitori gave a curt nod and he looked into space. He needed a moment for it all to sink in  

Rin sighed, irritated with Nitori for bringing Momo here before they had even gone past the general pleasantries. He tucked his hands in his pockets, they were all still standing around in the genkan like wandering lost souls. Rin was fed up already, he grumbled something about them taking their shoes off and just coming in. 

Which is exactly what they did. Nitori started kicking off his sneakers and taking off his jacket, Momo on the other hand was still saying "Oh my god" under his breath. Nitori had to rip off his jacket for him since Momo wasn't making any move. 

"It's okay, Momo, it's okay." Nitori chided as he began pushing Momo out of the hallway and into the living room. Rin was already there sat on the arm of the sofa, his laptop on the coffee table and it appeared he was doing some work from all the papers laid out. Nitori knew Rin's work etiquette by now whereas it was all strange to Momo who had no idea how things ran on a day to day basis in Rin's apartment. 

Momo wanted to follow Nitori around. But he didn't instead he was standing there in the middle of the living room just watching them both act so-normal. Rin was busy tapping away and lighting a cigarette. Cursing at how shit his lighter was. Nitori was bobbing in and out of the kitchen with drinks for them all. When Nitori went back into the kitchen for something, Rin caught on to Momo just... standing around gormless. He frowned at the kid.

"You alright?" 

He shrugged. 

Rin went back to his work, taking drags on he did. But even the silence was far to unbearable for him too. He hurried up his cigarette, two quick drags and he put it out. Nitori would only whine about the smoke. He wafted his hand around, not that it helped much. 

"Funny, eh. You weren't this quiet back at your brother's wedding, were you? Now from what I can remember, you were falling all over the place on the dance floor. Remember, me and Sousuke had to lie you down at the back of the hall on some spare chairs?" Trust Rin to try making light of the situation.

"You did?" Nitori timed his entrance well. 

"Aye, no grace this one," Rin thumbed in Momo's direction. "Terrible drunk he is."

Both Nitori and Rin laughed. Momo felt his face go red, how dare Rin. He hated how Rin was trying to be calm and nice only because they already knew each other. Only because they shared a nephew, blood. But how dare Rin be the one to date his best friend, who was far too older to be be with Nitori in the first place. Didn't it make his stomach turn how him and Nitori were both the same age? Momo couldn't understand it.

Sure he vowed on Nitori's behalf to act civil towards his relationship. Anyone else and maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, but not Rin. Matsouka Rin. 

The same guy who gave his sister-in-law away at the alter to his big brother. The guy who laughed in conversation with him out in the courtyard that night of the wedding and even let him bum a smoke. Just knowing that the pair of them were...

"Can I use the bathroom?" Momo asked.

Rin and Nitori cast glances at each other. Momo knew what they meant. 

"You don't have to ask idiot, go whenever. I don't care." Rin responded, waving him off. 

After directions off Nitori the knot in Momo's stomach suddenly bloomed into something more. He made a mad dash to the bathroom.

He didn't even need the toilet, only the sink and cold water. Momo knew it wasn't his business, Rin and him weren't that close. But it was so weird. The whole thing was nasty. He began feeling anger too, Nitori had kept this from him for ages and all along this was happening. 

Standing in his small bathroom now, safely away from them, Momo's hands clenched the edge of the vanity and he felt the tears that seemed to be always flowing so close the surface of him well up in his eyes. He didn't let them fall though. Nope, he wasn't going to cry.

It just scared him. How Nitori never told him about this relationship with an older guy. Not that it was Rin but it could have been anyone. _Anyone_ , that was the problem and god help _anything_ happen to him.

Difficult as it was to release the grounding counter top, Momo dipped his hands under the running water and splashed his face.

He then stuck around in there before sitting on the toilet. Not actually using it but sat on it's lid and messed around on his phone to pass some time. Momo didn't really want to go back out there and deal with that horrible tension. He was going to have to pull Rin up about everything when Nitori wasn't around and ask him if he had gone insane. That's what his brother would think about it. Rin was a police officer, he should know better.

After another sigh and a stretch Momo looked at his phone again.

He'd been in there for almost ten minutes now. He groaned to himself then allowed his head fall back and closed his eyes miserably.

"What should I do Nii-chan." He muttered alone. 

Well, what could he do.

With the shock of the cold water on his skin, the wave of nausea that had gripped Momo passed. It was finally time to go back out and face the happy couple.

 

* * *

 

Clouded eyes cleared as Momo pulled himself out of his internal reflections, plus worried thoughts and back into present. He tried to stuff all his jumbled emotions away and finally risked a glance at himself in the mirror. He scuffed at his hair and wiped at his cheeks before heading out.

It turned out Nitori and Rin were getting ready to order. Their usual place was shut and the alternative they chose didn't do delivery which meant someone had to go fetch the food. They hung around some more just talking, until one of them actually bothered to write down the order after having a good look through the menu. They all decided on what they were having and Rin was the first to volunteer to go pick up their food.

But he asked Momo-just Momo to come with him. 

Nitori didn't question it. He had a good idea what was going to be said while he was out the picture. So he let them go, instead occupied himself with fixing up the sofa with blankets and picked out some nice movies.

Though he remained silent, every element of Momo's expression and his body language articulated the same statement to Rin and it was not in the least bit friendly. 

_"Stay away from Nitori-kun."_

His own eyes narrowing at this unspoken challenge, Rin stood there. They watched each other carefully as they slipped on their coats, Rin had to go run back for his cap and Momo let the door close in Rin's face when he came back. From then on Rin dreaded how difficult Momo was going to be. 

The walk to the takeaway was quiet. From leaving the apartment complex, to the foyer and outside. 

The silence continued; up until Rin cleared his throat. 

"So what's the problem then?" 

Momo didn't even look at Rin. He couldn't, if he did then he would only get angry and want to hit him.

"Geez, Momo. Obviously you're pissed off at me, I mean we were cool up until the wedding and now... You listening?" 

When Momo gave no sign of response Rin sucked his teeth. Momo flinched, he hated it when people did that.

"I know you're not hard of hearing." 

"I didn't want to come along with you and I don't want to talk to you," Momo mumbled.

Rin's brows rose perceptibly.

But oh boy, Rin heard alright. He snorted at him.

"Listen clear and listen well. If you think I am using Ai then you're mistaken. You don't need to remind us twice about the age difference, we know how old we are and we're happy. Understand?"

Momo acknowledged Rin's presence for the first time during their walk. He couldn't understand how a grown man thought this was okay. "Don't you think it's sort of wrong though?"

"He's eighteen, it's legal-"

"I bet you get such a kick out of that." He threw.

"Shut it. Ai knew what he was getting himself into from the start, he's far from stupid. We both know people are going to make remarks, but at the end of the day, we're happy together."

"Yeah, but I mean, it doesn't change the fact that you're practically old enough to be his parent. If Nitori-kun's parents did find out..."

Rin gritted his teeth. Momo may be his bosses younger brother but he wasn't afraid of standing up to him. He was beginning to really, really annoy him.

Knowing that this was clearly pissing Rin off Momo decided to push it. "Why did you want to date him anyway, _officer_?"

"Because I wanted to."

"That's not an answer-"

Then they stopped. Rin paused in his steps and harshly yanked on to Momo's hood, pulling him upwards by it. They both had fire in their eyes, the two of them angry and ready to go.

"I don't have to explain myself. Y'know what, mind your own business. How about that? Personally, I think you need to concentrate more on your own life and not worry about what we get up to."

Momo shoved Rin away. Hard too and Rin was surprised that he stumbled back by such force.

"Fuck you! How can I not worry about him dating some... some..."

"Go on, say it."

But he didn't.

Momo couldn't bring himself to. By lord he wanted to, but he couldn't. It would be wrong to accuse Rin for something silly as making his friend happy. Momo hardly really knew anything at all when he thought about it.

They stayed like for which seemed a long time. Glaring hatefully at one another. Rin was the first to break the stance and he adjusted himself. Momo realized, this was stupid. He turned away aswell.

"Forget it, just forget it."

Rin stared at Momo, incredulous. He had to let it go. 

"Mikoshiba, I'm not trying to steal Ai away from you. Even I tell him he needs to spend time with his pals."

"Sure you do..."

"Oi" His tone was still rough, but gentler this time. Rin felt as if he was speaking to a naughty child.

"I think Ai would be pretty hurt if you both stopped talking because of our relationship. You mean a hell of a lot to him, I understand if you don't want to sit back and support what we've got but just... I don't know. Be a friend. Even if you don't agree with us, at least be there for Ai. Especially now that his folks have split, I think he needs _you_ , his best friend more than ever."

Momo wanted to hit Rin, punch him good in the stomach and then right in the face. He felt as if Rin deserved it. Momo wasn't sure if he could support this weird relationship they have. He could try, he knew it was best to probably just try and accept it. He had to for Nitori's sake and Momo didn't really want to fall out with Rin for good. He was an alright guy, he was awesome when you got to know him. Momo knew that due to experience at his brother's wedding and the couple of times he met Rin vaguely before that. 

"I'll have a think."

"You better."

Thankfully Rin merely offered a teasing smile in response. Momo couldn't help it but he gave somewhat of a smile back. "Yeah. Let's go and chow down." 

"Rin," 

"Mm?"

"Want to make it up to me?"

Momo knew he was being incredibly cheeky. He was really being serious. 

Rin already knew what was coming though. "You want chicken wings, don't you."

Surprised, Momo figured Nitori must have told him. In the hope that they would come back good friends, laughing and smiling. Nitori knew Momo too well. He was the type of guy who you could win over through his gut.

"Yep!"

"I swear you kids are going to make me bankrupt. Come on then, let's get your fat ass fed."

Though he had no desire to go and even less inclination to even forgive Rin. His annoying smug humour struck an uncomfortable place inside him. Momo knew that in the end he would apologize at some point. He just couldn't hold a grudge for too long. It wasn't in his nature. Maybe this resentment he had towards Rin would pass and he would forget about the age difference between the two. 

Even if the whole thing was strange. Momo had to ask.  

"Hey... There is something I would like to know." 

Rin's lack of response pressured Momo into continuing his question.

"Do you love Nitori-kun?"

He and then flickered his gaze anxiously back to Momo. 

Responding to his silence with nervous enthusiasm. "That's a stupid fucking question-"

"Do you love him?" Momo pressed. 

At first there was a nod. Just a subtle quick one and then another. Rin scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah, I do. A lot." 

Okay. That was all Momo wanted to hear.

Darting another glance at Momo, Rin's brow furrowed. "I'm serious."

"Good. Does he know?"

Rin then looked on. His face held no emotion either as he bowed his chin in response. His voice was as flat as his expression. 

Momo gave a loud moan as he stretched his arms up and yawned. 

"You should tell him." The unexpected wistfulness in his words made Rin drop his eyes. Suddenly fascinated by his undone shoe lace which dragged along the pavement, now all flat and muddy. 

At some point he will. 

Even at this time of the night it was still busy. Tokyo was always heaving, the city never slept. Rin seemed to relax a bit more too now. After spending several silent minutes resting quietly with his eyes fixed on the dark sky, he at last shifted his gaze over to Momo. 

He didn't think the kid was all that bad. Not really, his mouth was too big and stupid things came out of it. But he was good. 

"You going to tell your brother on me then?" Rin was only asking, he wasn't afraid even if Momo did tell his brother and also boss. He could tell the world right now for all he cared. 

Momo frowned and shook his head.

"Why not?"  
  
"Just because I think your relationship with Nitori-kun is weird, doesn't mean I want to destroy it. I can't make Nitori-kun break up with you even if I tried and you clearly love him like... alot. It's not my place."

Rin chuckled a little. "But me and Ai are still gross, yeah?"  
  
"No shit. Yes, I think it's gross as fuck." 

A broken smile twisted Rin's mouth. Once again he turned his eyes up to the sky. "Better watch your mouth or I'll tell Sei on you."

He rolled his eyes at Rin with a laugh. "You're an ass!"

That's right, Momo knew how much his brother could go on at him. Not that his brother would really care. Rin was just screwing around.

"If you don't behave, I'll have to give you the daddy treatment."

Momo's face was priceless.

"The what?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry! It's been ages since I've updated ( / ; 3 ; \ )  
> You can blame university and my jobs! They've been keeping me away from writing!  
> I hope you all liked the latest chapter, we're coming to a close soon! I also hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New year too! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me. I will update when I can and get this finished! ~
> 
> xo


	15. Chapter 15

Rin wasn't expecting company that night. Nitori was staying with his friends for a change and Rin was free. Well not totally 'free' since he was bundled up in his office doing last minute work. He took out the cigarette from his mouth, exhaling a thick wad of smoke from his lips and then leaned back in his chair with a slight twirl. This was good, being off work for a couple of days and relaxing. He missed Nitori though, still the break from one another was good. It was healthy. A guy needed time to himself every once in a while. 

But his peaceful state was broken when Rin heard his front door fly open. He could heard the force of it smacking against the wall. 

Jumping from the noise. Rin considered two possibilities which were either Nitori was angry or upset about something and needed a shoulder to cry on. Secondly, it could be that he was getting jacked. Fear struck him and he wondered if his attackers had any details about where he lived. Rin didn't chance it, he didn't think when he grabbed for the hardest thing possible within reach. Just incase.

Slowly Rin got up from his chair, adjusted the cigarette in his mouth and walked quietly out into the hallway. He was just about to call out for whoever was there until-

"Get off!"

Rin raised a brow. That was Nanase's voice.

"Not until you tell him the truth!" and Sousuke's.

What on earth was going on here. He hurried over towards the doorway only to find Nanase stumbling in through his front door. Sousuke courting him from behind, roughly shoving him in. Rin winced at the way his friend gave his back such a whack forward. He saw the way Nanase's face pained, Rin was sure he was about to cry. Whether from the horrifically harsh shove or the way his boyfriend was treating him.

"What the fuck?" was all Rin could muster up.

 Sousuke grasped him by the collar. Pulling him upward by it so Rin had a good look at his face. The expression on Nanase face was lethal; if looks could kill, him and Sousuke would have already dropped dead.

"Nanase has something to say,"

Stubborn as always. Nanase flickered his attention elsewhere. Sousuke gave him another shove, tightening the grasp. Nanase flinched from it.

"Say it." 

Nanase's eyes widened at the ferocity in Sousuke's voice and knew that his situation was far more dangerous than he'd previously imagined. He realized too, that while everything about Sousuke was steady from behind, his own body was quivering from fear.

"Why are you--what is going on?!"  

"No Rin. Let him talk." Sousuke added, he looked back down at his younger boyfriend. Sousuke was getting angrier, a ticking time bomb waiting to blow. "I swear to god Haruka, you better start talking right now, otherwise I'm taking you down to the fucking station myself. I'll have you locked up for more than a night. Do I make myself clear?  _SPEAK_."

Nanase felt himself quail under the stern gaze. He rushed forward with his words before he lost what remained of his courage. His voice came out in a nervous stammer at first. Sousuke didn't hear right and Rin couldn't understand. His voice was too quiet.

But Rin didn't understand anything going on right now. Seeing Sousuke like this...  so enraged. Rin had to put an end to it.

"Geez, Sou, let the squirt go."

Sousuke shook his head. "Not until he spits it out. Now go on, tell him-"

"I know who it was," Nanase cut in quickly. 

Sousuke and Rin's eyes met at the same time. They both heard what he said, but just to be difficult Sousuke wanted Nanase to repeat himself. 

"Louder so he can hear you," He pushed. 

Rin narrowed his eyes. Nanase couldn't look at him. He dropped his gaze almost as if he were ashamed. 

"I know who attacked you."

His gaze fixed even more intensely on Nanase. He leaned in closer, sizing him up anew. After a minute of careful scrutiny he sighed. Both his and Sousuke's eyes met again. What could they really say about it though, despite shredding Nanase apart for more details. But by god though, Sousuke had the worst choice in guys. 

"The pair of you better come in. Sou take your hands off him," Who was he kidding? Rin wanted to strangle Nanase. If he didn't have a consonance he probably would have by now. 

But fighting and arguing was totally useless at this stage. He felt so betrayed in a sense, Rin knows Sousuke would never have kept it to himself if Nanase had told him sooner. He wouldn't come barging through his door, almost breaking it down at almost eleven at night for nothing. They were bros. It was a shame Nanase was such a shit-house, the guy was a real snake in the grass.

Rin knew that Nanase couldn't stand him. They didn't get on very well, fair enough, but to actually know who the identities of his attackers were and not say anything. It hurt knowing he hated Rin that much. 

Sousuke reluctantly released Nanase. They were staring each other down, more so Sousuke than Nanase though. Rin gave Sousuke a nudge and gestured for him to move his ass into the lounge. As Sousuke made his move to leave, he barged past his boyfriend causing him to nearly topple out the way. Rin kissed his teeth at Sousuke's childishness as he passed. Muttering under his breath for him to calm the hell down. Which left Rin and Nanase there alone in the genkan. 

The tension between them was terrible. Gradually though, Nanase must have realized Rin was still there staring at him. He waited for the abuse, shouting, maybe a good punch around the jaw. Yet Rin didn't budge. 

A sick knot tied in Nanase's gut, knowing what was to come. 

"Honestly, Nanase," Rin chided. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

This surprised Nanase. Rin didn't sound bothered. He had just admitted about knowing whom his attackers were and now he was stood there infront of him, hands in pockets with his fag in his mouth looking unfazed. 

But as usual Nanase said nothing. He was never good with words. So he did that thing where he turned his head away. Rin snorted at this.

"You know, for a long time I've been questioning how Sou puts up with you," Rin stepped down into the genkan, walking closer to Nanase very slowly. "Personally I would have kicked you to the curb after the first fuck. Honestly, I would have. But Sousuke is a good guy, what he sees in you I'll never know. I mean I've got Ai-"

"I get it." Nanase hissed back. "I get it."

Rin's eyes widened slightly at this quiet response. He was silent a moment. 

"Right, I see. So why then?" his voice was dangerously flat.

Nanase bit his bottom lip. Rin could see that he was thinking about his answer; clearly anxious. It wasn't like Nanase to show much emotion, this is the most he'd ever seen from him actually. Shamelessly to say it gave Rin a thrill. Finally seeing this little asshole's smug demeanour splinter. Still he felt pretty bad by the way Sousuke treating him on his door-step though. It was a mixture of weird emotions he felt. Mostly Rin just wanted an answer.

"Some guys in my class... I overheard them a couple of days after your assault. I didn't know what to do." 

He sounded genuine enough. Monotone as ever. Rin sighed. 

"Yet you didn't think of going to Sousuke? Coming to me? Filing in a report anonymously? Oh, that's  _okay_ then." 

At the firmness in Rin's voice, Nanase stilled.

"I-I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Ummm... I bet you are," Rin resorted not sounding a bit convinced. He took out his cigarette and exhaled, making sure the smoke filled Nanase's direction. He coughed and splutter from it. Wafting his hand as he stepped back. Now they were both scowling at each other.

"Did you have to-"

"Well did you have to not say anything for the past god knows how many months? Fucking hell, Nanase. I've tried to be civil with you on occasions when I've reluctantly allowed you into my home. I've tried to restrain myself from smashin' your damn teeth every time you come out with a snide remark. I've tried because Sousuke loves the bones of you! He spoils you, he spoils you when your selfish little ass doesn't even deserve it. No, fuck you. I've tried-"

Now it was Nanase's time to see red. He was shaking, actually shaking but it didn't stop him from storming forward and raising his first. Rin caught it just in time for any sudden blows and gripped it so hard he couldn't move his arm. Nanase hated this, he hated how Rin was stronger, bigger, everything he wasn't. It wasn't fair!

"What the hell did I ever do to you? Just give me that! That's all I want, Haru."

Everything came to a halt. Nanase's fight ended. He stopped squirming and trying to hit Rin; allowing his arm to go limp. Rin noticed this and the grasp he had on Nanase loosened. Nanase stood there silently and then cocked his head slightly. That was the first time Rin had ever called him by his usual name. It surprised him.

"You just called me..." 

"Mmmmm," Rin hummed contemplatively. "I did. You going to calm down now?"

Nanase nodded. He felt tired.

"Good," Rin released his hold of him and put his hand back into his pocket. 

"I just want a reason. That's all I'm asking for, Haru I'm not asking for us to be friends and you don't have to like me. Just... tell me. I'm not a bad guy."

"I know you're not."

"Then... why?"

Rin ran his long fingers ran through his tousled wild hair, pulling it awry. He seriously needed a cut. He looked back towards the lounge and then at Nanase who was silently struggling again.

"I wanted to spite you. At first, I wanted to really spite you. I didn't like you." Nanase admitted. 

"Spite me?"  
  
"It felt good. Even though it's a shitty thing to do... when I heard that they beat you up, I felt sick." Oh so Nanase was human after all. Rin nodded along listening. "At the same time, I liked it. I liked knowing you were weak, that you couldn't walk. But I hated how Sou-Sousuke was waiting on you hand and foot like a pampered little dog. I hated it."

"I see-"

"I was jealous of you two. I still am. You've known Sousuke longer than me, you know him. I don't hate you, Rin. I just hate what you two have. That's why I didn't say anything, that's why I never reported them. Because it felt good." Remorse was in his voice. Rin could give him that, Nanase did sound somewhat sorry. But not completely. This was as good as it was going to get with him unfortunately.

Rin accepted it.

He grabbed out his packet of cigarettes from his sweats, dabbed out his current one into the inside of the lid with all the other smushed ashy stubs and dropped it into the packet once it was out. Nanase was watching; waiting.

"You shouldn't be jealous. Sou and you have your own thing, while I see Sou as the idiot I grew up with. I always will. Hey- this isn't about that thing we had as teenagers right?"

Nanase looked away. Ah, so it was.

"I'll tell you again like I told you before. We were young, we were experimenting and it didn't go right. Fuck... Haru you know I'm with Ai now. I don't see Sousuke in that way, maybe when I was--what--seventeen? Which was before you were even walking and talking, probably I think. But dude, you don't have to be jealous. Just be grateful that Sou has enough room in this stupid heart for us both, yeah?"

 

"Okay."

Rolling his eyes at such a boring response. Rin bravely made the move to hold out his fist to Nanase, who looked at it like Rin had gone mad.

"What do you say, Haru. Want to try again and not be assholes to each other?"

Nanase looked at him then away and back again. He was being weird and Rin groaned at how long he was taking to make up his mind.

"Just so you know, I love him. I love Sousuke. I'm not... I'm grateful for him. He makes me... I want to be a better person."

Rin understood. He smiled at Nanase, a proper smile. That was good to hear.

Then very awkwardly and softly anase fist pumped Rin back, where Rin laughed at how pathetic is was.

"Cool. Right. Will you do me the honours of telling me the hooligans who had me on crutches?"

"Alright. They're names-"

"Hey let's talk about this over a beer," Before Nanase could say anything about his choice in drinks, Rin smoothly added. "Beer for Sousuke and me, water for you. I know, Haru."

He was certain he saw a little smirk on the kid's face. That was a first. As they both turned the corner for the lounge, Sousuke was there leant against the wall with his arms crossed and a dumb grin on his face, all happy looking. Rin knew he'd heard every single word of his and Nanase's conversation. 

"Since you're so good at eavesdropping, go grab the drinks." He muttered.

Sousuke snickered at his friend. He didn't complain though, Sousuke simply pushed himself from off the wall and rounded to over to the kitchen. 

Rin and Nanase stood there shaking their heads with smiles. At least things were finally getting sorted out.

* * *

  
It was a week later when Nitori found out.

After eating Nitori took their bowls over to the sink and began to rinse them; he filled the basin with steaming water.

"I can finish cleaning up, Rin, you go on ahead and take a bath first."

"Nah, you cooked. I'll wash up now scoot over-" Despite his assertion that he needed to leave, and the quiet haste with which they'd consumed their Dinner together as a result, Nitori found himself hard pressed not to linger.

He began wiping down the counters and as he did Nitori could only keep his eyes on Rin. He had told Nitori about Nanase. Nitori couldn't believe it at first but then he remembered just how sketchy he was, especially how he bragged about spending Sousuke's money in exchange for being his boy toy. It angered Nitori.

Sensing Nitori still there behind him, Rin looked over his shoulder at him and gave a soft smile. It was kind of short and sad. Not his usual charming smirk which always had Nitori turning into goo.

"I thought you were hopping in the bath," He said.

Nitori then had an idea. He smiled back and swayed over to Rin's side, leaning his head on to Rin's shoulder as he washed up the remaining bits and bobs in the sink.

"Mmm..."

Rin blinked. "What Ai?"

"Maybe you could join me, once you've finished washing the dishes of course."

It didn't take long for that demeaning smile to roll upon Rin's lips again. "You better start running that bath then," He purred. Nitori bit his lip but he sped up leaving when Rin gave him a small pat on the backside.

"Don't go putting in any of that glittery shit."

By that Rin meant all the Lush products Nitori had been buying lately. It wasn't just him though, Momo encouraged him the most ever since his little sister introduced him to the brand. She bought Momo some citrus scented soap and after that he couldn't get enough of them. Once they hit the actual shop, him and Nitori were hooked. The shop staff couldn't wait for them to leave.

So Nitori ran their bath, he didn't throw in any of the colourful bath bombs. Even though he really wanted to and the last time he did, Rin wasn't impressed. Glitter was on the bath for almost a week, no matter how hard Nitori tried getting it off. More glitter came back and apparently Rin got poked fun of at work for turning up all shiny.

He added in a few salts and powders, these were more so for Rin than himself. He had been working an early shift that morning and Nitori couldn't understand how Rin managed to stay awake. It was just nice being able to fuss and look after him since Rin always did it back.

He waited around for Rin at first before calling out to him. Turns out Rin as busy doing something else which left Nitori getting into the bath on his own. He stripped, throwing his clothes over the hamper and got in. He didn't actually wash himself. He just sat there with his knees up to his chest lost in his thoughts.

All Nitori could about was Rin's attackers and how Nanase knew who they were. He rested his chin on his knees and sighed. Strangely enough, he felt worthless. It wasn't as if it was his fault. But remembering the horrific state Rin was in when they first met. It broke his heart.

Just then the bathroom door opened and in came Rin. Nitori turned his attention to him where Rin was already peeling off his top. He tried to bite down on his coming smile as Rin stood there revealing every inch of muscle Nitori adored.

Rin was already working on his belt getting that off. He looked down at his boy there in the tub with a lopsided grin. "Hope the water is still warm."

"Hm... I don't know. You better hurry."

Cheeky.

Underwear and jeans came off discarded on the bathroom floor. Nitori felt his face flare up at his boyfriend just gracefully stepping into the tub without a care in the world. Cock and balls just there in his view. He tried hard not to look at Rin while he was naked, but he couldn't help but be just a little bit naughty and peek from time to time. Rin was so handsome, His red hair, his shoulders and chest broad.

As Rin sank down into the tub opposite, Nitori scooted closer towards the taps away from him. The tub wasn't very big and it was a tight squeeze.

Rin draped the water through his hair letting out a deep exhale and swooped lower into the water with his eyes shut, head back resting against the side. Nitori studied him. All the gentleness that seeped into areas where Rin was usually frowning or scowling. Nitori rested himself back on his knees again, watching Rin there with his head tilted. Not realizing the dopey face he was pulling. Rin cracked open an eye and saw this.

He had seen Nitori's furtive glances and thought the his shyness was just so cute. Rin then sat up properly, both arms resting on the sides of the tub and seductively he drew out his finger at Nitori and gestured for him to come closer. He snorted at the huge big blue eyes which looked up at him uncertainly.

Oh for goodness sake they were dating. Right?

"Ai," Rin chimed. "C'mere."

Without a word Nitori complied and slowly mooched over to his boyfriend who was laughing at his bashfulness. Rin took Nitori by the waist, gently pulling him in for a quick kiss. He used one hand to gather up some water and drain it throughout Nitori's silky locks.

"Would you like me to wash your back for you?" Nitori's receding redness jumped back into his cheeks.

Nodding. Rin helped turn his boy around so he had his back to him. Nitori perched himself close to Rin's groin where he was certain he could feel his cock throbbing already. So Rin lathered Nitori's back and chest. His little muscles felt wonderful under his slippery hand. Rin saw beneath the bubbles that he was not the only one enjoying this. Rin decided to be incredibly bold. He moved down the length of the tub and took up the length of Nitori in his hand.

He had been resting with his eyes closed enjoying Rin's was nice, just the two of them. His eyes opened suddenly though, when he felt Rin's hand take up its new position and start slowly moving.

"Rin uhhh… what…oooh… are…ahhh ... you doing?" Nitori couldn't help but gasp.

"Exactly what you think,"

"But the water..."

"Oh fuck the water. Stop worrying and just  _enjoy_ this," He huffed huskily into Nitori's ear. It had him hunching his shoulder up due to the tickle Rin's voice caused.

"Nnn... Rin!" He squirmed.

Rin's hand quickened and before long he brought his boy to a shuddering climax. He continued to rasp and whisper into Nitori's ear.

"Such a good boy..."

Nitori eventually came. All over Rin's hand and while Nitori was left gasping, collecting himself he groaned at the way Rin just dipped it into the bath water like it was nothing.

"Don't act as if you have never peed in the bath before today," Rin joked.

He narrowed his eyes Rin and blabbed, "Ew! I-I'm not five!"

He eyed his boy up. Gathering Nitori back into his arms with his back against his chest. He leaned his head back and pressed his lips on Nitori's soggy fringe.

"I can clearly see that." For emphasis he flicked his gaze back to his boy's glistening crotch. Ignoring the mumbled "pervert" Nitori spouted at him. "You're so cute Ai."

Another kiss and then a kiss to the lips.

"Yet you were that against using the bath bombs..."

Rin flicked his nose. Nitori yelped. "Oi! When you're rushing for work at half-four in the morning and turn up at your office covered head to toe in purple fucking glitter, don't complain."

"But I wouldn't though." He sounded smug. Rin shook his head at this.

"Annoyingly enough, I know you wouldn't."

Rin raised his other hand, placing a cool palm on Nitori's cheek. He leaned back in to offer another tender kiss. He was shocked however, when Nitori grabbed both his wrists tightly and rose to challenge his lips. Passion was stirred and in Nitori's mind, the time for tenderness was over.

Sensing this now, Rin's mouth met Nitori's in equal measure. Lips crushed together and then parted as tongues flashed and sucked.

Things turned steamy between the pair of them and this time their make-out session ended with Nitori's head between his legs. Muffled grunts and moans echoing the bathroom. A plug pulled with murky bathwater flowing into the drain and a flustered Nitori being dried off by his overly horny boyfriend.

* * *

For tonight, Rin was wearing his new pyjama bottoms and Nitori was wearing his top. Even rolled up, the sleeves were too long and the night shirt hung down past Nitori's knees.

Rin was still towelling off his hair in the mirror when Nitori went over and curled up in his bed. He glanced over to the alarm on the bedside. It was almost midnight. Rin glanced at him there in the mirror. Nitori had given him an awesome blowjob, Rin had no idea where his boy learnt to suck cock. But other than that, Nitori seemed not so himself today and Rin couldn't have that. Nope.

It wasn't long until Rin lifted up the covers. He clamoured in and wrapped himself around Nitori. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Rin just had to break the ice.

"What's wrong?" Rin observed.

"Hm,"

"Ai, what's to do?" He repeated his tone only slightly different.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie," He pressed. "Baby, you've been off all night."

Nitori exhaled loudly and turned on to his other side facing Rin. He rose up on his elbows, looking around pathetically for something to say. Then Rin pulled back his attention by tapping his cold foot against his own under the covers. The corners of Rin's mouth quirked up seeing Nitori's small wince. He did it to him enough times through the night and for fun too.

Rin sleeked a hand through his hair. Sighing. "Momo annoyed you?"

But Nitori shook his head.

"Um... is it college? Those tutors pissing you off again?"

Another shake.

Great, they were getting nowhere and now Rin was groaning. "Well what is it? I can't help if you don't talk to me!"

He huffed and crossed his arms watching Nitori from the corner of his eyes. Rin couldn't believe it when his boyfriend had the audacity to then turn his back on him.

Rin sat there in stunned silence and waited for Nitori to turn back over to him. When he didn't, Rin gave up and leaned over to switch the lamp off leaving the pair of them in darkness.

After a couple of minutes Nitori broke the air. "Nanase-san."

"Haru? Yeah, what about him?" It came out sounding more grumpy than Rin had meant. Nitori felt crushed by his attitude and also when were did Rin start calling Nanase by first name basis?! Nitori didn't comment about it. 

"It's just that... I'm angry about what he did to you," He said. "Rin he's known for weeks and yet he never said or did anything. I-I want to hit him, I want to punch the hell out of him!"

This had Rin moving around to face the back of Nitori. He didn't like it when Nitori got all upset. Hearing his boyfriend's voice was become shakier as he ranted and Rin hated the way it broke. "Hey-"

He tucked one arm under the pillow they were now sharing, nestled his forehead against the back of Nitori's silvered head, slipped his other arm under his boy's and wrapped it around Nitori's small chest. "Hey, hey. Shh..."

"I can't-I've been livid ever since you told me... when we first met and seeing you in that state... it was horrible then and now that we're together." He sniffled. "God I can't stand him Rin."

"Ai calm down,"

"I never want to see you like that again."

After a few more minutes of silence, Rin took Nitori's hand in his own and entwined their fingers together.

"So he knew, I got my ass kicked, I had a talk with him and what's done is done Ai. Hey... It's getting dealt with, my boss has a lead on something already. Stop worrying. I'm fine now, aren't I? C'mon duck, don't cry."

"I know but... I should have told you before. Rin does Sousuke-san know about what he's doing?" Nitori whispered into the dark.

Rin frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Sousuke-san gives him stuff in exchange for y-you know... sex?"

"Uh... I think they have a dynamic." Rin paused trying to recall.

Nitori gasped. Without letting go of Rini's hand, he rolled himself back over so that he was facing him, though he couldn't see Rin's face in the dark.

"You knew about it?!"

"Sou hasn't told me directly, but he said here and there about all the shit he's bought his brat. It's his money, let him do what he wants with it. I mean... at first I was a little sceptical about their relationship. I thought Haru was just using him."

So it wasn't just Nitori who had his doubts. Rin gave Nitori a small budge in the side.

"You think he's is leeching off what he can get out of Sou?"

"Y-Yeah, I do." Nitori admitted.

"Ai"

"Yeah Rin?"

"Remember when you asked me if I just wanted you for sex and how you got all stroppy over our first date. You kept saying that I didn't need to take you out and give you nice things. Remember that?"

"Mhm"

"Is that why you were getting upset? Because of Haru?"

He could feel Nitori nodding beside him. "Jesus Ai,"

"I didn't want to be like him... I couldn't stand the thought of me being like Nanase-san and using you."

Rin lay frozen, for a minute, his mind reeling from Nitori's words. He couldn't think of a sensible response, so he just kept silent. Then Nitori un-twined his fingers and pulled back his hand.

His heart broke a bit when he felt Rin immediately stiffen as his touch abandoned him.

Rin however, reached this hand up almost immediately and began to awkwardly stroke Nitori's hair until he felt his tense frame relax again. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his forehead before gathering Nitori back into him .

"You're nothing like him. I trust you, Ai."

Nitori shifted himself down in the bed and hesitantly tucked his head under Rin's chin. He could feel tears sting his eyes.

His boy was kind, innocent and good. Rin didn't want anybody else but Nitori. He loved this boy, a hell of a lot. 

"What about Sou-"

"He'll figure it out, whatever they are. It's not really our business, what they do. They're different to us. If Sou ever wants me to step in then I will. But until then lets just concentrate on us, alright? No more crying... Dammit Ai, you're getting the pillow soggy."

Nitori giggled through his tears. Rin wiped them away.

"No more getting beat up. Got it?"

That had Rin snickering. "I'm a cop, baby. I can't make any promises."

He gave Rin a kick. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"I'm not going to die!"

Rin tightened his hold around Nitori's shoulders and drew him closer. He put his head against Nitori's and drew a small breath. He could see Nitori's stupid smile there in the moonlight that was slightly battering through the blinds. Precious.

He wasn't going to get beat to a pulp again nor was Rin going to die. He had to keep on breathing, living for Nitori. Though each of them was lost in his silent musings, shortly thereafter they were drifting together.

* * *

Nitori awoke the next morning and his eyes opened slowly. He felt mild confusion when his hand drifted over to the empty spot where Rin's body should have been. Rolling over he saw Rin was absent.

He doesn't have work today? So why isn't... Pushing himself up into a seated position, Nitori glanced around the quiet bedroom.

Nitori had at some point during night switched position with him and had become the "big spoon," the embracer rather than the embraced. Then they swapped again where Rin was practically on top of him. Snoring, loudly. It was a good job Nitori was getting used to it.

He was topless too. Well, actually he was naked. All the body heat during the night had caused him to strip. Rin was too flat out to notice.

I'm cold.

Nitori shivered and began searching for the top to his pyjamas.

Locating it amidst the tangled covers, he pulled it on without bothering to button it closed. He was just about to get up in the search of Rin until the bedroom door swung open and in he came.

"Ah you're up."

Rin was in his sweats, an old t-shirt and hoody. Nitori only guessed he went for a jog. "You went running?"

"Nah, I went to the shop."

He was slipping up recently. Rin always used to go jogging, every single morning. Recently though he hasn't bothered with it too much. Nitori wondered if Rin was wary about the streets nowadays. Even if he was a cop, Nitori imagined even they get scared too.

"I got some food in,"

"No more last night's takeaways?" Nitori grinned.

"I can assure you little duck, that we are officially on a strict diet. Any more Thai for me and I'm sure I'll have diabetes by the time I reach forty."

Nitori crawled over to him on the edge of the bed. He watched as Rin slipped off his hoody, throwing it over the mirror. Sometimes it was just nice to watch Rin do his thing. Nitori enjoyed it.

"So are we having breakfast?"

Rin trailed over to Nitori with his hands on his hips, looming over him. He liked it when Rin was like this, taller, bigger and in control. "Mm, we are."

"What are we going to eat?"

Oh god. Rin broke out into a smile, this was so terribly cheesy. He bent down infront of Nitori, leaning in close to his face.

"I really fancy some toast... maybe throw in some eggs, bit of bacon and possibly a kiss from you?"

Well that was easy enough. Nitori captured Rin's lips in that moment, smiling into it. The morning breath was manageable, they were getting used to it.

"I thought you said we were on 'strict diets'." Nitori said teasingly. 

Rin shut him up with another kiss. 

_"I guess you're my weakness then."_

After their kisses ended, Nitori plopped up from the bed and Rin lead him to the kitchen where they cooked breakfast together over a few laughs, chatter and even more kissing. But the happiness died when Nitori saw the incoming call from his mother and she told him that the divorce was done.

* * *

A week later and Nitori was still down in the dumps. Rin had tried his best giving his boyfriend plenty of affection and hope that everything was going to be fine. To make him feel better, Rin spoke more about his family. Told Nitori stories about his father back when he was alive. Nitori could see it pained Rin to talk about such a personal and painful thing. But he was very glad Rin did. He loved him for opening up about his self the way he did. It sort of made things better even if they weren't.

Momo was also doing his best to cheer him up. Occasionally they went for some treats and drinks after classes. Momo even invited more people and threw Nitori a small party at their favourite cafe. It was nice, how everyone was trying. Still, it hurt and everyone could tell. Nitori was hurting.

For everyone else though Nitori put on a brave face.

College had its break coming round the corner and Momo had suggested to Nitori that he could take a trip back to his hometown.

"But why?" He argued. "My parents already sold the house."

He watched as Momo childishly skipped ahead of him and swung his bag around. "Because! Maybe it'll give you some kind of peace Nitori-kun, you know. Like... remembering the happy moments! What do you say?"

Nitori gave him such a forlorn look. There were too many memories, the beaches where he used to walk hand-in-hand with his mother and father. All those cafes and ice cream parlours they used to take him growing up during the holidays. Nitori's childhood home which was a good ten minute walk away from the beach. Those small kittens that used to live in his back yard. All his old neighbours who still remember the little shy boy who would peep in on them when they were gardening. Just the silly little things. It made Nitori miss home so much.

He was shocked when a sob suddenly rattled from Nitori in response to the simple question.

Momo's eyed widened. He jumped over to Nitori and squished him by the cheeks making him "umph!" in surprise. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset! Nitori-kun please don't cry-"

"Mo...muhmm!"

He released Nitori and dove in to hug his teary-eyed best friend. "I just wanted to help!"

Closing his eyes against the soft tone, Nitori gasped out, "I know, I know Momo. Thank you."

"I'll be okay."

* * *

 He continued to watch as Rin stood up and took his empty cup into the kitchen. Nitori observed him rub his forehead after he set his mug in the sink. To his dismay Rin was already lighting up a cigarette.

Rin turned. "So you want me to go all the way to Iwatobi with you?"

Nitori stood and brought his penquin cup into the kitchen. He handed it to Rin who took it gently from him and set it down in the sink next to his own. He whirled around and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist, leaning against him inhaling the older man. 

"It'd make me happy."

Rin's gaze remained focused on the mugs in his sink. He rubbed his forehead again. Then he flicked the ash into the sink hole and gave Nitori cryptic nod. Juggling his cigarette to the corner of his mouth, Rin turned around so he could join the embrace and lovingly rubbed circles on his boy's sides. 

"Alright. I'll book a couple of days off and we'll go."

Nitori bounced his head up at Rin with stars in his eyes. "You mean it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ai, dammit. Listen. I'd do anything, for you. Especially now..."

The grin on Nitori's face dimmed slightly.

That was right, the divorce still happened. Nitori could no longer pretend that it didn't. He leaned back into Rin, tightening the grasp he can around his broad torso. Well at least he has Rin.

"I'm going to show you everything." 

It was only a matter of time and Rin couldn't wait.

* * *

 Rin had suggested that they use his car. But Nitori had adamantly refused, saying it was ecologically irresponsible, too much of a hassle wasting time and that Tokyo's transit systems were more than adequate.

Nitori always got huffy when it came to him driving. It was probably because he still didn't know how to drive. According to him, Nitori had actually attempted his first ever driving lesson when he had first turned eighteen. It wasn't even five minutes and Nitori's tutor hated him for spilling her coffee all over her blouse, stamping on her foot and doing just about everything he wasn't meant to do. Nitori blamed it on his nerves. Rin found that tale so amusing. 

Still, Rin needed some form of alternate transportation.

Being on call as he often was, there were times when an emergency meant he had to get to the station immediately. Working around the schedule of buses and trains cost precious minutes. Plus money. 

So they took the train. 

It wasn't that bad. Rin barely ever went on trains but it was nice just to be out of the city. He'd almost forgotten what the outer-skirts looked like. Just being able to see greenery, hills and farms on their way out of a concrete jungle was a change. Their journey was going to be a little while and with Nitori their next to him, fast asleep on his shoulder. Rin decided to take a nap himself. 

_"Iwami, Tottori preferecture"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! Thank you for reading this story! Sorry for the delay, I've just been so busy with life and I hate putting this on hold... We'll get there guys... WE'LL GET THERE! ( ಥ⌣ಥ )@
> 
> *Iwami (Totorri Preferecture) is the town based on Iwatobi in Japan! 
> 
> xo


	16. Chapter 16

The small town of Iwatobi was quiet.

Rin was unsure they were in the right place at first, he wondered whether they had gotten off early or missed their stop because the place was like a ghost town. It wasn't what he was used to. There was no beaming bright lights of the city, no noise to fill the air with the traffic and rush of passing trains from their bridges. No swarms of people rushing by. It was totally silent.

After they got off the train they made their way to the small inn they booked at which wasn't exactly close by. Rin didn't mind the walk, he enjoyed exercise and it was doing his leg muscles wonders to strengthen again. Nitori didn't seem fazed by the journey, he was used to it but once his rucksack started getting the better of his shoulder and hurting, Rin took it from him.

Not that he minded though. The weather was nice, bright and sunny. They were able to hear the waves overlap not too far away because it was so quiet. At one point Rin hoped to the gods that they weren't lost. He didn't say anything though, he trusted Nitori to lead the way. Afterall, his boy did grow up here.

On their walk Nitori struck up conversation, Rin only listened and took in Nitori's funny stories about falling in rock pools as a child and finding baby star fish in his net. They were sweet. The more Nitori told Rin about himself the more Rin was falling in love with him. Rin knew he should probably confess but instead it was easier to take Nitori's hand, no one was around anyway so it wasn't as if people could stare. It wasn't like back in Tokyo with the masses of people on the street passing by. Iwatobi felt personal and the freedom was so new to Rin. It was a breath of fresh air.

Nitori looked up at Rin with wide eyes but they softened and he offered Rin a sweet smile then squeezed his hand back in return.

"Do you like it here so far?" Nitori asked.

Rin chuckles softly, "We've barely been here five minutes. But yeah, Ai, it seems a really nice place. It's nice and quiet for a change."

Nitori smiled at him before turning back to their pathway. It was such a long walk and eventually they stopped at a near by convenience store just off the corner.

Glad of the air conditioning inside, Rin was building up a sweat and gagging for a smoke. Nitori went straight for the freezer and pulled out two iced lollies, then over to the fridge for bottles of water. When he arrived at the counter Rin was already there asking for a packet of cigarettes, he saw Nitori with his arms full and told him to put it all down so he could pay for it.

He protested saying he'd pay for them but Rin was already ripping out a few notes. Nitori pouted as Rin snorted knowing just how much it irritated Nitori when he always went ahead paying first. 

Then Nitori gave dropped his gaze to the cigarettes and back to rin where he frowned. Rin knew Nitori wasn't too happy with him smoking. It was a difficult habit to break though.

After they left the store Nitori was slurping away on his cold treat giving Rin daggers.

"Pack it in with those looks will you..."

Nitori rolled his eyes. "It's a shame, you were ageing so well up until now."

At this Rin scoffs at his boyfriend with a look of surprise. "You little... ah shush. Just suck on your damn lolly."

Oh and Nitori did alright. He sucked his ice lolly well, staring straight at Rin in the eyes as he wavered his little sharp tongue all around it. Taking in every inch on it into his small mouth and make sure some of it dribble down his chin. It was terrible, they were in public and Rin was getting off at the sight of his boyfriend sucking on an ice pop.

"You are the worst," He huffed.

"I learnt from the best though," said Nitori, he gave Rin a soft bump into his side and kept close to him. Rin shook his head.

But that was right, he had taught Nitori so very well.

* * *

 

Once they arrived at the inn which was more or less a shack compared to the ones Rin had ever been to. But it was homely enough, the old couple who owned it were polite and gave them their room. The place was simple, very traditional inside and cosy. Gorgeous pieces of old art littered the walls, extravagant vases lined the shelves combined with adorably small bonsai planets too. 

"Not bad" Rin says when putting his bag down.

Getting settled it was almost evening. The inn offered room service and both Nitori and Rin tucked into some delicious food. Rin couldn't believe how fresh everything tasted, the seafood especially. Strangely it brought back nostalgia from when the days where his father would take out Rin and his sister to the harbour they used to live by as children. This was long before Rin moved to the city. As they ate Rin opened up his heart and told Nitori this tale. Nitori was happy to listen, it only meant getting to know Rin more and the stories were sweet.

Nitori wanted to show Rin around his old neighbourhood and the house he used to live in but it was already too late now. Rin shook his head at Nitori.

"We can go tomorrow instead Ai, we'll have the entire day. We'll go everywhere alright?" He said. "Let's get some sleep already."

Pulling out his phone from the pocket of his jacket Nitori gaped at the time then glared at Rin. "It's not even nine yet!"

"You may not be tired but I am," He huffs laying down there on the futon exhausted. 

He pouts at Rin before shuffling over towards him on his knees. "What?" says Rin arching up a brow.

Nitori crawls over him so that he's straddling Rin's waist, he makes sure he grinds himself against him with enough girth to cause a reaction. It happened quick enough, Rin glanced from their crotches and then looked back into Nitori's eyes. He saw the naughty gleam in them and sighed.  

"Don't be such an old man," Nitori mumbles, grinding himself down even more. Oh it felt good alright.

Rin just looks at him unbothered and flops his head back down on the pillow. What was he going to do with his little one. Nitori could be such a whiny thing.

"You want to wear me out, don't you? Alright, fine."

His hands roam Nitori's sides where they trail down to his lower back right past the elastic band of Nitori's briefs and in which he squishes his boyfriend's backside. It earned him a sweet mewl and Nitori's cheeks filled with colour.

Nitori's back arched up to meet the touch immediately.

Knowing this body so well after their intimate times together, Rin teased. His fingers rummaged to the front of Nitori's boxers and tip-toed to every inch of his silver-haired scribe most desired until Nitori could no longer bear it.

"Rin" He gasps.

"Oi this was your idea... so stick to it."

It never failed to amaze Rin how sexy Nitori could make his name sound, or how many meanings he could fit into a single word. Little fingers caught his jaw and his head was lifted. If there was any shred of doubt in Rin's mind as to how Nitori's felt about his decree, his own lips abolished it in an instant.

"I've been waiting to do this all day," Nitori pants when they finally broke from their kiss.

His words were cut off by another kiss before Rin caught the the front of Nitori's shirt and wrapped his arms around Nitori pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

 

"Believe me baby, so have I."

In one seamless motion, Nitori slipped off his boyfriend and onto his knees, positioning himself over Rin's waist. 

Simultaneously his hands sought the top of Rin's sweats and the chorus of his slicking mouth and Rin's harsh and increasingly heavy breaths filling the otherwise silent room were joined by the sensuous accompaniment of Nitori's soft giggles, he loved getting Rin so hot and restless. Slowly he began rolling the sweats down.

Nitori was still gently biting along Rin's taut low belly. He had removed Rin's sweats but not his briefs yet. One hand traveled down the surface of one of his boyfriend's thighs, the other kneaded Rin's aching cock through the soft fabric.

Nitori sat back and observed with pleasure the expanding damp stain where Rin's desire was leaking.  

"Since when did you become such a god damn tease, little duck?"

His younger boyfriend said nothing, but he licked his lips.

The sensuality of this, the heated glint in the mahogany stare, pushed Rin over further; unconsciously, he moaned. His small fingered hands flew to the band of his briefs and he began to push them down, determined to find relief for his straining cock.

Nitori knocked the frantic hands away and grabbed the band himself with a growl of his own. Rin raised his hips as Nitori finally freed him from the constraining fabric. His flushed erection thrust up towards his belly.

As Nitori paused only briefly to admire the beauty of Rin's cock, the veined length of it, flushed dark against the rest of Rin's creamy skin. The flesh of it was taut to the point of shiny with the heated blood that filled it.

He grasped the stiff shaft, holding it as he lowered his face to Rin's groin. He marveled as always at his boyfriend's unique coloring here, for though darker strands wove through it, the thatch of Rin's pubic hair was light as well. Simply gorgeous Nitori thought. 

Brushing his nose against the rough red patch, Nitori started at the base of Rin's cock. He breathed in the light musk here and there. The pair of them hadn't showered yet, it didn't matter since they could both grab one together after their little round. Right now they had to enjoy this.

Lifting Rin's dick a bit more, he nuzzled and kissed at its base but then rather than travel its length, his mouth moved down to Rin's velvet sac. So sensitive, he could feel the pulse of each part on his tongue as he licked and sucked. He reveled to hear the shivering sighs above him in response to his tender mouthings.

Rin slid down further on the futon letting out a low moan.

Nitori could feel Rin slide a foot on the side of his back and noticed with one eye open that Rin's toes were curled. Way to make a grown man weak at his knees; Nitori smiled knowing Rin was in bliss.

His hand shifted and took Rin's cock tightly at its base: his grasp constricting, making it so that Rin could not come until he was ready for him. For a quick second Nitori pulled away so he could coat his fingers in his own saliva. He then returned his mouth back to Rin's expectant cock. Nitori now licked up and down its luscious length. Then he wrapped his lips over his teeth and his mouth over the weeping head. His skilled tongue caressed all its most sensitive spots.

"Fuck, that's good!" Rin hissed through his teeth as a tongue cradled the underside of his shaft and Nitori's adept mouth took him further in. Rin moaned when he felt himself completely swallowed and Nitori's kiss-swollen bottom lip brush the top of his balls.

In his eagerness Rin's hips bucked up and jarred Nitori slightly.

Rin hissed again but this time not in pleasure: his action caused Nitori's lower ridge of teeth to graze the tender underside of his cock. Despite his skilled deep-throating, Nitori gagged a bit also at the unexpected thrust.

The hand holding Rin's base clenched tighter in warning.

When Rin felt this and reluctantly settled, Nitori rewarded him by not removing his mouth. His tongue laved down a soothing salve of saliva.

Rin was distracted from any remaining discomfort as a spit-slicked thumb stroked down his perineum and began to gently massage it. His red head tipped back; his eyes closed.

"Fuck!" Rin gasped the word like a prayer as hands and mouth pushed him to the outer edges of pleasure. Rendered all but senseless by the thrill of his nerves, with considerable effort Rin opened his eyes and he looked down between his legs.

Nitori's big baby blue eyes met his, and by the glint they contained, it was clear Nitori knew exactly how much power he had at the moment.

"Fuck!" Rin moaned again and this time the word was the frustrated acknowledgement of his wanton helplessness.

His head dropped back again as he felt a greased fingertip feather over his puckered entrance.

"Shit…" Rin uttered the word once more as a whispered gasp as the finger slipped into his silken interior. He felt the initial impulse to expel it, but he forced himself to still, to comprehend the sensation of being entered. It had been so, god so, long. 

Nitori silently relished the feeling of tight heat around his finger. As he waited for his lover to adjust, his practiced digit sought and found the tender gland quickly and stroked it.

Feeling how tight the muscles surrounding it were he adjusted the pressure of his touch not wishing for it to be painful. The rapid rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest, the growling pants escaping from Rin's throat told Nitori all he needed to know regarding the success of his ministrations.

Another finger joined the first. Nitori felt Rin clench around it and waited until he relaxed, pushing in slowly, his fingers soon following the gliding rhythm of his mouth.

For Rin, the strangeness of the initial feeling and the mild stretch and burn of it was soon swallowed by a rapidly mounting pleasure.

Within a few minutes he exclaimed, "Fuck!" and this time it was a warning.

"Ai, I need to come already…" Rin tipped his head forward and panted. He groaned through gritted teeth as he felt the other's hand grasp the base of his cock more firmly.

"God damn it, I need to come!"

Rin practically snarled. His low belly was trembling with tension, his need for release boiling over.

When this declaration bought no relief, Rin unfurled his long fingers from the futon; they clasped and then his fists balled again now gripping the pillow tighter. He threw his red hair back in fevered desperation.

"Fuck," he pleaded and then with the same intonation he uttered the word.

"Please."

With this Nitori's mouth slipped off with a wet sigh. The hand that held the base of Rin's cock began to pump in spit-slick thrusts while the fingers inside applied a gentle pulsing pressure.

Rin uttered one final, "Fuck!"

This time it was an exclamation of ecstasy, as his balls drew up and a searing white pleasure he'd never known filled him at the same time his cock twitched, spilling its seeded release over his low belly.

As Rin began to come, Nitori slipped his fingers out of his boyfrien's interior, but the hand holding Rin's shaft continued to stroke until the last drop had been milked from his exquisite member.

Once he was sure that Rin was spent, Nitori rose stiffly from the floor, his balls throbbing, his own erection aching. Despite this, he picked up the pack of smokes and the lighter off the small end table and dropped them on the Rin's glistening chest as he stepped over bent legs and sat back down. He drew the back of his hand across his spit-soaked chin.

Rin lit the fag, his hand trembling just slightly, still rocked by the depths of his pleasure. He drew in deeply and exhaled.

"Holy fuck…" he murmured contentedly.

"You know for a loud-mouth cop, you're a man of surprisingly few words," Nitori observed dryly. His puppy eyes watched Rin take another long drag.

Rin said nothing in response; he just turned his head to face Nitori, cocked an eyebrow, and offered a sated grin.

Nitori's pouted at him. He leaned over cautiously and plucked the cigarette from Rin's fingers and tapped it out in the ashtray. He turned back to Rin who was now looking at him with both brows raised.

"Don't get too comfortable yet."

Nitori grabbed the bare thigh closest to him and pulled it up towards him effectively spinning Rin's hips sideways now on the couch. He adjusted his startled boyfriend's position until Rin found himself lying on his back.

He stared with stunned eyes as Nitori, now kneeling between his long legs, slid down his underwear he was still wearing and freed his own glistening erection.

"You're in my town now, Rin. So what I say goes and I say that the night is pretty far from over." Nitori whispers grinning.

Rin licks his lips. Well what could he say, his baby had impressed him.

He suddenly decides that they might have to just visit Iwatobi more often after tonight.

 

* * *

"This is the house I grew up in,"

"Hmmm?" Rin eyes the property up with interest.

The house was the average Japanese house but this one wasn't very big, it was shabby with a few tiles missing on the roof and the Nitori noticed the cuckoo wind windmill was still attached too. He found it surprising that the new family hadn't taken it down already.

The garden didn't look any different with its little iron gate and now that it was summer the front yard was filled with tons of wild flowers and bushes. But it was always the same every year the grass would be overgrown, butterflies would flutter everywhere and the usual amount of wasps were around.

They didn't go in since it was trespassing although it did break Nitori's heart that he wasn't even allowed to walk back into his old home. The place filled with childhood memories, it was where he was brought up and spent many happy days here. But now they were replaced with someone elses.

"Do you see that window there? That was my room. My parents cleared everything out, some of my belongings are stuff in storage and the rest have already been mailed to me. My father said he'll send the rest soon." Nitori sadly says.

That had Rin thinking. He looked from Nitori and back to the house. He decided he'll just ask some other time.

Suddenly in the very room Nitori had pointed to showing him, a blue teddy bear emerges on the window sill which captures both there attention. Then a little head pops up, it's a girl who's no more than probably six. She tilts her head at them with one of her pig tails covering the side of her face. It seems she's curious.

Rin chuckles at the sight and Nitori is in awe. The feeling isn't anger or sadness but he finds he's quite happy. He gives the girl a smile and she quickly ducks down but both of them can see the top of her head still.

Rin gives Nitori a small nudge with his arm and gestures that they should probably leave now. 

"It'll be alright."

He's pretty sure he hear Nitori murmur a last goodbye. 

As they walk off Nitori looks back at his old home, he sees that the little girl is still staring at them and she even gives Nitori a wave. Once they're out of sight Rin is the one who took his hand and tenderly gave Nitori's squeeze.

Nitori decides it was time to move on. He looks up at Rin who's in his own world looking around at the passing neighbourhoods and scenery. Nitori smiles to himself, what happens next will be okay. As long as Rin is there with him. 

* * *

 

Theres the clinking of glasses from afar over the counter and whistling of machinery under the chatter of the crowds around them. Nitori and Rin decided to head to a coffee shop within the center of Iwatobi, it was fairly busy. Not as busy compared to the ones Rin was used to but a nice type of busy. Not too full. 

Rin grabbed them two coffees while Nitori waited over in the booth. When he came back over carefully placing the tray down Rin grinned when he saw the awed look on Nitori's face. Rin had only gone and bought him a large slice of chocolate cake. Nitori asked if he wanted any but as usual Rin declined sweets. He was content enough with his coffee and watching his boyfriend happily tuck into his treat. Never had Rin found the sight of teenage gluttony so adorable. Nitori was really enjoying himself.

"After why don't we go up to the dock?" He asks Rin as he licks his fork. "You liked boats as a kid, so I want to show you some!"

Rin snickered when putting down his mug. "When I was a kid... says the child."

Playfully Nitori jabs him in the side and they both laugh. "I'm being serious!" He says pouting. 

"Alright, alright fine. We'll go. I want to get some trinkets while were on our travels up there, I promised Gou I'd pick her something up."

Nodding Nitori pipes in, "Yeah! Oh they also do those little tourist t-shirts for babies! We should get one for your nephew." He sees the look of adoration fill Rin's eyes at the mentioning of his baby nephew. Nitori had yet to meet Rin's sister yet and he had already heard so much about her. He couldn't wait. "We can't forget Mikoshiba-buchou either!"

He rolls his eyes at Nitori.

"That's not nice! If I have to get Momo something then you have to bring him back a gift too." 

Rin sighs. "Mmm... we'll see."

"You will." Nitori scolds. Rin only laughs at him. 

They look each other smiling behind their mugs when Rin puts his down first and begins to stir it. He takes his eyes off Nitori and he sees at Rin bites his bottom lip. Then begins to play around with the back of his neck with his nape hairs. Nitori then knew there was something hanging in the air. 

"Rin you look... suspicious." Nitori lets out. 

Rin breaks out into another smile. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you have something to say...?" 

He takes the spoon out of his coffee and sucks it bone dry. "Well I do kinda have a question, uh, I just don't know you'd feel about it."

Gently Nitori reaches to take Rin's hand. He finds it endearing how Rin's cheeks lit from his touch. Their hands are on the table because why not, Nitori doesn't care who sees and what they think. No one is paying them much attention anyway. To be Rin's lover was such a honourable thing to be.

So Rin clears his throat and actually looks nervous which Nitori can't grasp since Rin from the start has been the forward one. He was older but just generally because of their personalities.  

"Uh, right well what I wanted to ask was..."

Nitori squeezes his hand tighter pushing Rin to continue. Rin starts again, he's looking over at the counter rather than Nitori's eyes. "When we get back I think maybe you should take up that job you got offered the other day."

The grip loosens on his hand and Rin's heart sinks. He hopes Nitori doesn't take it the wrong way but he's barely finished and Nitori is looking confused. "What do you mean?"

Rin sees how Nitori's mouth is bobbing like a goldfish and begins to panic. "Don't you remember? That software company you told me the other day, they were interested in taking some newbies on board for part time work."

"Yeah I remember but... I work for you." Nitori says rather sadly.

This time Rin places his focus back on Nitori and he sees how all the spark has gone from out of his big blue eyes.

"Oh Ai. Right well what I originally wanted to say is, wouldn't everything just be easier if you came and lived with me?" 

 A look of shock filled Nitori's face. He wasn't expecting this and at the same time he was ecstatic. His palms were starting to go soft with sweat and his heart was racing crazily. This was such a huge step for the pair of them. Not that Nitori was complaining though. 

"What?"

"I work full time now so we're both comfortable for rent. You would be doing your little thing, earning and learning like the good boy you are," Nitori blushes as he continues. "The only thing I would really want you to do is uh, keep the place tidy I guess. As for food shopping... there is always after work and I can drive us." 

It was too much. Nitori was lost for words at this very moment. Everything Rin was saying felt so domesticated- homey. That horrible old feeling of loneliness long gone and that empty space ever since Nitori's parents sold the house, divorced was now filled. Rin had helped him incredibly. Now they were going to move in together. 

"Or there is always chinese takeaway..." Nitori poorly jokes. His voice broke and Nitori was almost sure he was going to start choking up with emotion. 

Rin just smiles soundly. 

"Wouldn't that bother you? Rin I wouldn't want to... I'm not against us living together. It's just... I wouldn't be in the way right?" But Rin lets out a 'tch' at his apparent ridiculous question.

As he takes another big gulp of his coffee, Rin squeezes his hand back and shuffles over closer to Nitori in the booth. This time wrapping his arm around him, pulling Nitori into his broader chest. He mutters, "Don't be stupid. You're my boyfriend, I want you by my side Aiichirou." Literally. 

"But what about space and-"

A shrug from Rin.

"We'll move."

Nitori's eyes go their widest. "R-Really?"

"Mm. I don't mind, I want to and the change of scenery would be good for us. You up for it? What do you say... Ai?" 

As he breaks out into an enormous great big smile Rin's nerves settle as he already knows his answer.

"Yes!"

The future was looking promising. For both of them. 

 


End file.
